Death's Light
by cArPeNoctis
Summary: As a young night elven warrior dies, she is given a new "life" in undeath.Following a betrayal,can she find back to her past,as well as have her revenge?
1. Prologue

**Death's light.**

_Prologue._

I remember my mother telling me, that love was what kept us living. A long life like ours, could easily be tiring and boring. So what was it that kept someone like me, a creature of the night, living? From the minute that we night elves are born, we learn to love. To cherish, care for, and respect the forces of nature. So that we can live in symbiosis with the animals, trees and the other plants of our forces.

Because we are one with them. If not fight for the ones around us, and the forests we are born in, then what is the meaning of our eternal lifes?

Because we are the night. If not staying to listen to it's whispers, breathing it's foggy air, then how do we go on?

As my mother had told me these things so many times, that was what I belived in. But it was all torn away from me.

My name is Galbana Nightsinger. I am trained in the skills of a warrior, and I lend my powers to the Darnassian armies, the oath I swore to goddess Elune when I became a sentinel. As I grew in the ranks, my mentor sent me to Stormwind with a couple of other sentinels. We were to join the Alliance.

To be honest, I did not want to leave the forest. It was my life, what I had dedicated my many years for. I didn't like it in Stormwind, either. Everyone kept ordering me and the other kal'dorei around, even though I was centuries older then them. I had to stand out with sharp sunlight, and was forced to rest when the moon was up. It made me stressed, and I could never get enough sleep. Sometimes I even slacked in work, in hope to be sent home to Darnassus. But, unfortunatly, even then I overmatched those pinkskins and their blasted sticks for weapons.

I missed home.


	2. Recieving eternal rest

_Chapter I: Recieving eternal rest_

The many hours of running, fighting, and keeping an eye on Elisara, our priest, was beginning to feel in body. As I turned from her again, one of the Scourge was already close upon me, to close for me to stab him. I gave out a battle cry, for a while stunning him, but enough for me to get a better distance. This gave me time to cut his head off, and made sure to kick out a good bit away from the body, so he would not rise again.

I turned to Elisara again, who was busy healing a wounded soldier. Now I started to feel pain in my neck, too. "Eli!" I called out to her, and the human female looked up at me. By the unfocused look she gave me, I could tell she was tired. Then I wasn't alone.

"We have to move. We're being cornered" I told her. I pointed with my sword to the Scourge skeletons who was moving towards us.

Elisara didn't bother nodding or answering, exhausted after long hours of healing. I hurried to her to support her, and decided I needed to get her back to war camp. Before I was able to leave, a brown steed came running towards us. The mount's rider, Jorda Runetouch left the horse and hurried to come help support Elisara.

"What happened?" he asked with a worried tone. He gave me a quick look, making sure I didn't need any assistance walking of my own.

I answered as we started dragging our friend away from the field. "Nothing in particular, I think. At least not to her." I nodded towards the massacre the mages were causing. "Her case is one of exhaustion."

Jorda gave out an annoyed sigh. "Blast! This is the last we need right now!" He apologized when I gave him an angry look. "Sorry. But Elisara is the one of our last priests standing."

A stung of guilt hit my stomach. "The others?" At his meaningful gaze, I looked down and cursed under my breath. "Elune recieve you, dear friends." I thought to myself.

Elisara coughed and tried to stand on her own. "Then I have to heal the others... I... have to..." She would have fell forwards if it weren't for that I catched her. I put her down against a nearby cliff, not much for a cover of possible attacks, but it would do. She gave me a tearful look. "We're not going to make it."

If it were under other circumstances, such as training or not so terrible situations, I would really have slapped her. But in the back of my head, I knew she was right. We had to do something. The reinforcements obviously hadn't made it here, more than half of our army had fallen, and the Scourge only seemed to grow more and stronger. Fear, guilt, sadness, anger and some kind of hopeless feeling mixed inside of me, but I tried to shake them of me. If Eli saw this side of me, then she would understand that she was right.

"Rubbish! Quit thinking such thoughts and recover yourself. We're fighting until the end, not giving up and accepting death," I told her angrily. It hurt me to do so, partly because I couldn't stand her sad face, and partly because I thought one of the undead had broken my ribs.

Jorda gave me a tired look, but nodded to both himself and Elisara. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up on legs. Elisara avoided looking at any of us, but I caught an ashamed expression on her. There wasn't really anything I could do about it.

As we prepared to move away once again, I stopped and listened. I could hear the war rage around me, people I knew who cried, screamed, and died. Scourge who were determined to exterminate anything that moved and still had a beating heart. I sharpened my sight and looked east.

A group of what I realized were skeleton mages – the kind we had most trouble dealing with – was moving towards us. Not staying to slay any other Alliance warrior, they were headed for us.

It was in that moment that my fate decided, that _I _decided, what I had to do. My desicion would change everything.

I knew neither Jorda nor Elisara was in state of dealing with any more foes, humans weren't so tolerant to pain as elves. Even though I myself was hurt, I couldn't let my friends die.

"Take Elisara and run," I said shortly. "Head for Stormwind."

Before Jorda could ask me what I meant, I started to run towards the skeletons. I hear Jorda yell after me, but the wind pressure was blocking my ears. I prayed to Elune my plan would work.

As I got closer, the undead mages stopped and looked unsure. Or, I think they were, it was hard to read their expressions. I raised my sword when I was merely half a meter away from them, and gave out a battle cry.

I pierced one skeleton's skull, made a turn and slashed another's head of. I ducked for a bolt of frost coming towards me, dodged a silver dagger, and continued to run through the mass. A stung of pain told me one of them had stabbed my thigh, but I tried to ignore it.

I swore to myself as I slowed down, and had to control myself to not look over my shoulder, scream and totally panick. After all, I knew what I had gotten myself into. So I wondered, why did I keep running? It was no longer any other way.

But I couldn't stop running. My feet were moving by themselves, and to stop was not part of my plan.

My hair was dashing in my face, making me unable to see the way before me. But what did it really matter? A minute later, I stopped. My heart was pounding hysterically, and I was reminded of my injuries. I heard the mages close in on me, and I realized this would be my final stop. I fell down on my knees, and couldn't help but laugh. My last laugh. As the undead creatures closed in on me, I tried to remember my mother's smile, Elisara's cheerful mood, Jorda's cocky attidude, and my beloved home forests.

My mad laughing stopped abrutly, replaced with a gasp, as something could and sharp went through my stomach. Warm blood poured down before me, and I could feel it dripping down from my mouth, too. I could feel my life escape me, with it.

The sword was removed, and the skeletons ran away. I fell forwards, on my face.

If I think back now, I think I partly welcomed death. Something inside me told me that it wouldn't be too hard, not to horrible, that I could relax.

I drew my final breath, a little relieved that the pain would stop and I could just rest forever.

Forever...?


	3. The art of death

_Er,yea... _Here's chapter 3, or, chapter 2 actually (first chapter was as you may have noticed, a prologue). This one's a bit shorter, and is also not about Galbana,but Razuvious (the creepy guy in the Acherus). I want to warn you that I AM a girl,so this story will include more romance,with characters created by Blizzard... so if you don't like OCx pairings then you probably won't like this (I usually don't like OC stories either :P).

And,please correct me if there's something you feel sounds weird or is misspelled. Thank you for reading my story! *bow bow*

Some characters belongs to Blizzard (c)

* * *

Chapter II: The art of death.

Instructor Razuvious sighed frustrated as he kicked away the dead body before him. He gave the apprentice necromancers a sharp glare, scaring them off and getting them back to studying.

'Apprentices just shouldn't play with the reviving powers,' he thought to himself.

This must have been the fifth time the apprentices had claimed to have grasped the power of reawakening, Razuvious had been forced to watch to confirm, only to yell at them and tell them that they were far from near the secret. Anything that they had managed to bring back to life had merely crawled, stuttered and, if they had worked hard, thrown up some dead flesh. No, Razuvious would leave the resurruction to the _real _necromancers. At least they knew what they were doing.

A glaring green light hurt his eyes, and he realized he had arrived at his destination.

Lady Alistra was not what you would call a beautiful woman, not even when she was alive. Her red brownish hair hung back over her shoulders, showing her high cheekbones and pointy ears. Years of teaching and her death had given her red marks around her eyes, something she would have been able to remove, but clearly hadn't bothered to do.

She was the master of unholy magicks.

The undead blood elf looked up from a thick tome when Razuvious approached. Her smile showed a row of sharp, worn teeth. "Razuvious, dear old man," she said and closed the tome, giving the instructor a chance to see the cover, 'Decays of death.' Her smile faded. "Your visit means you have something to ask me."

Razuvious inspected Alistra's training hall. A green light shone out from big containers, filled with a suspicious liquid. More than that, a group of green candles also lighted up the stone built room. The floor was decorated by piles of old mud and flesh that her apprentices had forgotten to clean up. "You got me. How'd you guess?" he said emotionless.

Distinguished, Alistra throw her hair over her right shoulder. "Well, that would be the only reason for you to visit me, wouldn't it?"

Razuvious rolled his eyes. _Women!!_

"No matter, what is your busíness?" Alistra asked, as she slowly raised herself from her wooden chair behind the table she was seated at. The chair gave out a creaking sound when she moved it.

"We need more Death Knight initiates," Razuvious told her. "The zombies your students gave me last week is not in state of fighting, and we lost at least fifteen of the old ones three days ago."

The unholy teacher closed her eyes. "And what about _your _apprentices? You can't expect me to do _all _the dirty work here."

"Alistra..." Razuvious growled warningly. Just talking about those incompetent "necromancers" gave him a headache.

She put her hands up, and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll deal with it." The undead blood elf marched past him, and he followed her.

When they arrived in the main hall, Alistra rubbed her hands together. "So, shall we begin?" she said.

Razuvious didn't answer, but instead turned to one of his best already trained necromancers. "You told me earlier that you had new corpses with you?"

The necromancer nodded and grinned an evil smile. "Fresh corpses from the borders of Westfall. According to the death knights who participated, not many of them went down without a fight." He paused. "About four of the ones here were elves."

"Then these new ones maybe won't be such a disappointment," Alistra muttered to no one special, but Razuvious didn't mind her.

"Bring me to them."


	4. A rush of cold air under the skin

_Wohoo, _another chapter. I will be able to upload this chapter and the next one tomorrow, and then you'll have to wait for me to finish the next one... Writing in english all the time makes you tired -.-

Long chapter . (Long for me, anyways, I have trouble writing those REALLY long chapters). My sister just recently corrected my grammar, and I noticed how I've written "catched",instead of "caught", and forgot to add an 'o' on 'too'.Hope you don't mind...

* * *

Chapter III: A rush of cold air under the skin

My breath returned to me so quick, I couldn't catch it. I gasped for air, something I thought I never had to do again, while a thousand thoughts ran through my head.

It is hard describing the feeling of returning to the living. Imagine when you're in deep slumber, and are having wonderful dreams, in a bed you love, when someone suddenly tears the covers of you and screams that it's time for you to wake up. It would be a good start, just to describe all of it together, but it was so much more than that. More pain, sorrow, and longing for slumber again.

When I finally managed to get my breath under control, I started to become aware of my surroundings. Three persons were bent over me, were I was lying on a stone table.

"At least it breathes," one of them, a brown haired, muscular man said. Red marks went from his eyes down to his chin, were a short brown beard grew. The handle of a great sword went up from behind his right shoulder.

Another one, a red-headed blood elf, snorted. "Don't understimate me, Razuvious." She turned back to me. "What's your name?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times, tried to speak, but unable to. Razuvious shaked his head, and I feared what they would do if I didn't fill their expectations.

The elf sighed. "Sit up." I didn't move. "That was an order." Slowly, I started to put my elbows down on the table, and heave my weight up to a sitting position. She smiled and gave Razuvious a triumphant look, who rolled his eyes and looked away. "Good. Now I ask again; what is your name?"

"I... I don't..." I said weakly. No matter how much I tried, my thoughts wouldn't seem to focus on my name, I couldn't remember it.

The woman seemed both pleased and annoyed. "You don't remember?" When I shaked my head, she stretched her fingers. "Don't worry, I can help you. You see, your memories never 'disappear', you never forget things. They are always there, in your head, it's you who forget to remember them. And, of course, strong forces or hits against the head can shake your mind, and you forget to remember anything that's important. But they can always be brought back, because they never leave you. With me?"

I nodded, unsure why she was learning me this. But, if she was going to help me get my name back, then she probably wouldn't hurt me. The lady raised one glove-clad hand and put on my forehead. "Look at me," she said, and I obeyed. Her eyes were very green, but also gave out some sort of cold, blue light, that didn't seem to have a source. I just sat there, and looked at her, careful not to look anywhere else. The only thing that reminded me not to drown in those glowing eyes, was Razuvious who uncomfortably was waiting for her to finish.

"Alistra?" he said. She didn't look at him, but a barely notable move of her head showed she was listening. "Are you quite finished? We don't have all day."

The woman, whose name was Alistra apparently, laughed an echoing laugh, now turning to look at him a bit more. "Does it bother you, Razuvious? This is after all how you became one in his service, too."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but didn't say anything. She had after all not removed her palm from my head yet. He frowned. "I'm not bothered."

"If you say so..." Alistra said, clearly not convinced, but turned back to me. She pulled her hand back, and I relaxed a bit. "Well then... Galbana." A strange feeling hit my gut, as if I was about to cry, but strangely, no tears would come. She smiled. "I am Lady Alistra, trainer of the Unholy magicks. You will from now on be one of my students, and I will teach you all I can. You do know how to handle a sword, right?"

"Uuh-" Before I could answer, Razuvious throw something at me. Without thinking I catched it by the handle, and realized it was a sword.

"Apparently." He said, while drawing his own. "Defend yourself."

When I started moving into defending position, Alistra interrupted him. "In here? There is no room for a sword duel in here, take it in the initiate's circle instead."

Razuvious scratched his cheek a short second. "Good idea. Then you will get to prove yourself like a real initiate. And if you fail, you'll end up just like the other ones."

The way he said _the other ones _told me that these other ones didn't meet up with a very good fate. I followed as Razuvious exited the small room, and entered a long corridor. Just like the previous room, the walls were built by cold grey stone, only decorated by the torches that was lighting the hall up. Leaned against the wall were people dressed in black, purple and red. Most of them were wearing hoods, covering their faces. Judging by the size of them, most of them were humans, but a lot of them were also elves, orcs and dwarves. I think I even saw the face tentacles of a draenai under one of the hoods.

"The official mark of a death knight apprentice," Razuvious explained,"is their hood. Once you've been proved and accepted by the Lich King, he will place a helmet upon your head, as a sign of sucess."

A mixture of feelings I couldn't registre formed in my gut. "The Lich King?".

Razuvious nodded, then smiled, a smile that made me shiver. "Aye. The one who is the reason that you – that any of us – are here. It was he who built all of this. Our leader, our master, our guide." He was silent for a moment, then turned to look at me. "From the moment I accept you as death knight initiate, you will also be under his service, and you will live only to serve him. Understood?"

I didn't know why I had been brought back, or who had killed me in the first place, where I was, or if I could trust this person. The only thing I knew about my past was my name, that I just recently had uncovered. How would I know I made the right decision? But, they were the ones who helped me, and so far, no one else had showed up and claimed to be on the right side.

When I nodded slowly, he smirked. "Good. Then we'll see what you're made of."

We had arrived in a wide, round room, built in the same way and the same material as the other ones I had been through. The difference was that this place was full of hooded people, and creatures I identified as zombies, goblins and the like, running around, talking and training with each other. The walls were lined with cages, wagons and the floor filled with books. Stairs in the middle of the room led down to a round circle, a bit lower from the rest of the floor.

The instructor walked down the steps, and I followed. Then he stopped, and turned to me, with his sword raised, and I did the same. "As you were found on the battle-field, we assume you were one in the army, and a good soldier. So, let's just hope you're skilled enough."

I nodded, and also noticed how some of the people in the room had started to gather around the circle, but making sure they were standing a bit away.

We stood still for a moment, only staring at each other, not knowing when the other was going to strike. By his intensive stare, I started to wonder if he ment me to take the first step. With only one movement, I was before him, and swinged my sword...

...to meet thin air. I turned around and realized that Razuvious had moved before I could reach him. My questions on how, and when, he got there lowered my defence, leaving me free to attack by the instructor.

I quickly parried his hit, then made a fast turn and made a dash to his side. After I felt the succesfull attack, I jumped away from possible counters. It wasn't until I stood close against the wall of the circle, with my sword held in a defending position, that I understood that Razuvious most probably hadn't even felt it. My attack didn't even leave a scratch on his blue-silvery armor.

Razuvious raised his arm to look at the place I had attempted to injure. He smirked. "You have skills, I'll give you that much. Though they will never overmatch mine." To my surprise, he lowered his weapon. "I have seen your knowledge in fighting now. And I have decided."

He gave a quick nod to Alistra, who had been standing with the other watchers. Then he put his sword back were he usually carried it, and shaked my hand.

"Congratulations, Galbana. And welcome to the Scourge."


	5. In service of the Lich King

_Enter the Lich King! 3 _I suppose this chapter is kind of short, too... And the next one (I'll upload tomorrow) will also be short. But the one I'm working on right now is going to be loooong, so it might be a while to upload it.

The Lich King,Razuvious,and Lady Alistra belongs to Blizzard. Also note that the speech that Lich King says is the first quest as a Death Knight, so, that belongs to Blizzard as well. (C)

Enjoy=)

* * *

Chapter IV: In service of the Lich King

I stood in front of a staircase leading up to a balcony, where a tall, dark figure was gazing out over the land below. Watching the bewinged white battle-maidens who guarded him, I felt a little insecure. I gave Razuvious a doubting look, but he responded with a simple nod before leaving me.

I swallowed and walked up the first step, telling myself that it this wouldn't be dangerous. I was merely reporting to the highest person in command, and it felt like I had done this a thousand times before. Maybe it was just that Razuvious referred to him as "King" that I felt small and insignificant.

As I reached the last step, one of the battle-maidens turned her glowing face to look at me. Due to the silver helmet on her head, I could not see her eyes, but I knew she was inspecting me from my boots up to my head. With a fast jerk on her head, she showed me that I was free to continue.

The man who stood before me was gazing down on the town below.

When I was almost a half meter away from the king, I stopped. A moment of silence passed before he slowly turned around, and underneath his helmet, I could see him smirk.

"All that I am..." he started, with a deep, dark voice, that echoed in the entire Hold, "... anger, cruelty, vengeance... I bestow on you, my chosen knight." This title he gave me made me feel honored, and I felt more sure where I was standing now.

The Lich King fingered on the handle of his rune-blade. "I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge. Gaze now upon the land below us..." He motioned me to come stand beside him, and made a gesture towards the town lying in the distance. "The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us – a blemish upon these Plaguelands."

He looked down at me and noticed my confused look. Not only was I confused at who I was, but now the King was talking about countries and people I had never heard of. He laughed, a cold, echoing sound. "They must all be shown the price of their defiance."

"You will become my force of retrubition. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny..." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Death knight."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I had walked down the stairs again, Razuvious instantly stopped before me, with a grin all over his face. "Judging by what he have told me, the Lich King accepts you into the Scourge."

I was confused at this, when had the instructor had time to speak with him?

Razuvious probably noticed my facial expression, as he quickley waved away his words. "No matter. We have much to do." He put a hand on my shoulder and led me towards the center of the room. He stopped right before the combat circle, where he turned so he could look at my face.

"Tell me, you do not remember which weapon you prefered... earlier?" he asked. I shook my head, obviously, and he nodded. "Of course you don't. Well, let's get straight to the point; the single most important piece of equipment to a death knight, is the runeblade."

He pulled out the great sword he carried on his back, and held it out so that I could see the full length of it. The handle was dressed in a rough red cloth, making the sword less hard to keep in hand. The massive blade was beautifully shaped, and shone with a bright silvery colour. The flat side of the sword was decorated by a line of blue inscripted runes, that I couldn't interpret.

When done studying the sword, I looked back at Razuvious. The instructor still had his eyes fixed upon his weapon, looking at it with a passion I did not quite want to understand. But I was soon about to learn about, either way.

"It is through the runeblade that a death knight commands the power of frost, blood and unholy," he continued when looking at me again."The runeblade also acts as a vessel to store the death knight's runic power."

I stayed concentrated on his words, though I had no clue about what he was talking about. I assumed that was what he was planning to tell me, anyway.

Razuvious replaced his runeblade behind his back. "As well as me, and all other death knights, you have to have a weapon. The time has come for you to forge your first runeblade." Without turning his head from me, he quickley eyed through the room as if looking for something. "Search through the weapon racks on this floor and locate a sword that has seen better days. Once found, take the sword to a nearby runeforge and use it to create a runeblade."

With this, he walked right past me and headed towards a group of necromancers. "But..." I called out after him, and he stopped to wait for my words.

"How do I-" I did not get to finish the sentence that I thought was so obvious, and no one had bothered explaining to me.

"Trust me, Galbana, you will know," he said simply. Then he left.

Having no one to complain to, I guess I had no choice. It wasn't that I didn't want to be a 'death knight'. It was... no one bothered to explain anything. It seemed they took for granted that I knew it all, already.

I gave out a long sigh, before turning to look for my future weapon.


	6. Spiders weaving silk of death

_Mwehehehe... _Enter Koltira and Mograine. As I TOLD you,there will be some romance.*nod nod* And Koltira will be the victim. Muahahahah!Erm. As I'm uploading this I'm also working on the next chapter, but it will probably be a while before I upload (no big wait,but maybe a week or so).

Anyway,enjoy! (Koltira,Mograine,Razuvious,Alistra and the Lich King belong to Blizzard. Short unnoticable poem in the beginning belongs to me.)

* * *

Chapter V: Spiders weaving silk of death

_Spiders weaving silk of death, shrouding the reaper in a cold black gown. Weaving, and weaving, weaving, and weaving... _

Razuvious held the sword before him, and studied the new forged runes I had just placed on it. He stroke the blackened letters slowly with his index fingers, and then looked up at me.

"The Cinderglacier runes?" he asked, and I nodded. I only had two choices when emblazing my sword; the cinderglacier, or the razorice. Since none of them seemed to be better than the other, I simply chose the first one I learned.

The instructor gave my new weapon a final inspectation, before throwing it back to me with ease. I catched it, but gave in under the sword's weight. I had not yet learned how to master a sword this huge. Razuvious chuckled at my hardship. "Soon, Galbana, you and your runeblade will be as one. You will slaughter all who dare oppose you and the Lich King."

Listening to his words, I fingered on my sword myself. Even though it was not nearly as incredible as Razuvious', I was quite proud. The before rusty metall was now shining in a dark silver. After emblazing runes, the letters were now extending from the grip of the sword to shortly below the edge of the blade.

I looked up at my instructor. "Do I have to give it a name?"

Razuvious frowned. "If you believe this sword will be at your side for the rest of your life, then yes. But have in mind that this might be a mere apprentice sword. And if you do name it, remember that it is just a weapon, no matter how attached you become. Weapons are made to kill, not to be treated like pets."

He muttered to himself while I slowly dragged my runeblade up to a standing position again, and then leaned against it. "But you have named yours?" I asked, a bit curious.

The trainer was smiling slightly, now. "Aye. Iblis have served me a long time. She is a great guardian, indeed."

He chuckled to himself at his own words, and I tried to hold back a laugh. Not to treat them like pets, huh? I thought to myself.

"Bragging about your runeblade again, Razuvious?" came a dark voice I hadn't heard before. The voice belonged to a tall man who was walking towards us. Like Razuvious, he was dressed in armor, but black and monstrous. It resembled the new one Lady Alistra had given me, though this man's face was concealed by a helmet, not a hood. This meant he was no mere apprentice, maybe even higher than Razuvious, and I suddenly felt very nervous.

Razuvious snorted. "Anything in peticular you want, Mograine?" he asked, clearly irritated.

The armored man stopped right before us, but didn't waste more time on the instructor. Instead, he turned his face to me, even though I couldn't see it.

"I came to look at the new initiate. She will after all be under my command, soon," he answered. There was something about his voice that made me feel uncomfortable. It felt like he was trying to dig into my head, and rip out anything there was to find.

"She is talented in fighting, that is for sure," Razuvious said. Mograine looked back at him. "It will still be a while until I let her leave the Acherus."

Mograine nodded. "I see. But..." He suddenly gripped my sword and studied it, before I could protest. "This is not a new beginner's work. It looks a lot better than the toy swords that the other initiates have crafted."

I felt flattered, and bowed my head to hide my blushes, which he probably couldn't see anyway because of my hood. He shrugged, and gave the runeblade back to me, and I accepted it with a weak 'thank you'.

He shrugged again, and then reached out a hand. "I'm Darion Mograine, Highlord of the Acherus." I heard Razuvious snort at his presentation. "It will be a pleasure training you."

I shook his hand politely. "Galbana..." It felt empty when I didn't have anything more to say.

Before the Highlord could open his mouth a second time, another figure appeared and stopped next to him. "Darion, we have a lesser corpse explosion in the unholy's training hall."

Mograine sighed. "Can't it wait? Or can't the initiates clean it up?"

The new person shaked his head, and now I noticed it was an elf. A blood elf. His head was not weighted by a helmet like Mograine, so I couldn't help but stare at his silvery blonde hair. It was truly gleaming like diamonds in the dark building we were in. His eyes were shining with a light green color, and his skin pale as snow. He too, wore an armor similar to mine.

"By 'lesser' I mean 'greater'. Alistra took down some of her students this time, too."

Razuvious, who was still standing next to me, let out an annoyed sigh. "Not a wonder we're out of initiates. And she's the one who complains about our small number..."

Mograine nodded slowly. "All right... I'll guess I have to go there and do what I can." He turned around, and remembered that I was there. "Oh, that's right. Koltira, I would like you to meet Galbana..." He made a gesture towards me.

Koltira slowly turned his gaze from Mograine to me. I felt a little hurt that he hadn't even noticed me earlier. "Oh. The new initiate. Turning more rare with each passing day..." he said while looking at me inspecting. He stood silent for a moment, before he presentated himself. "My name is Deathweaver. _Koltira _Deathweaver."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Galbana..." I reached out a hand to to shake his, but he ignored it and instead put his hand on Mograine's shoulder.

"We better hurry. The place was a mess when I left, and who knows what might happen in a few minutes."

"Yes, well, this _is _Alistra that we are talking about..." the human death knight gave me one last, apologizing look before turning and hurrying away. Koltira was not far behind.

The feeling of being left out before, was nothing compared to the one I had now. I knew that I had only just got here, I had only just 'awoken', and that these men had been here for ages. But that this special man, this Koltira, ignored me... Maybe it was just his personality. He seemed like a really cold person. Besides, why should he care about a weak initiate like me? A part of me unconsciously understood and agreed with him.

A strong hand on my shoulder interrupted me from my thoughts. "Don't space out. We have a lot to do," Razuvious told me.

I nodded fast, embarressed over the fact that I had stared after someone openly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several days later, I was starting to get used to my new 'life'. I never had a fully free time, because the minute Razuvious let me go, the Lich King himself ordered the instructor to give me new duties.

It wasn't often that I had time to talk to the other initiates, it was mostly during the lessons in blood, frost and unholy magic. One of them, Nadaala, a human woman with raven black hair, was the only one I actually remembered the name of.

I never had much time for myself either, so it was a huge relief to me early one morning, only a few hours until dawn, when I found the duel circle free, and the hall surrounding empty of people, save for some skeletons.

I smiled happily to myself, and sneaked down the stairs to the lowered space. One of the merchants looked up, and nodded to me as I kept going.

My instructor had showed me how to easier swing my gigantic sword, so the runeblade was not that heavy anymore. Lady Alistra had also taught me a few spells of unholy magic, and she also told me about the two other trainers; Lord Thorval, a scary looking man dressed in black and red armor, who teached out blood magic ; and Amal'thazad, a huge floating lich who even though he was a frost magic trainer, was very kind and had faith in his students.

A few training puppets were lying around on the stone floor, kicked down after the day's practice. I dragged one of them up two a standing position, then backed some steps away. I pulled my runeblade out, and held it before me. I felt the air around me grow colder, even colder than what the unheated room was earlier. I opened my eyes and quickley lunged the frost spell at the puppet.

The puppet had no chance. As it fell defendless to the floor, I felt partially proud that my new skill had worked.

When I had once again raised the puppet to standing, I heard someone cough loudly behind me. I felt my cheeks heat, knowing that someone had seen me. The merchants didn't look very interested in what I did when I came, so it must be another initiate, or worse – a death knight.

I swallowed, then turned around to see who my spectator was. I could practically feel my heart sink down to my stomach when I saw Koltira standing right above the stairs – gazing unemotionally at me.

Quickley kicking the puppet to the side, I turned to fully face him. "Is there something wrong, sir?" I said, trying to keep my voice as steady as I could.

Koltira shaked his head, and then smirked. "No, I was simply watching you train. Very amusing."

Somehow, the way he said that didn't make it sound very much like a compliment.

I tried to look at something else than him. "I... I am merely an initiate. I am still learning." I fingered slightly on the handle of my runeblade. "I can't be compared to either Mograine, Razuvious, or you."

Since Koltira was one of the most respected death knight champions, he had many times duelled against Mograine or Razuvious in the duel circle, with almost the whole Acherus as an audience. I was always amazed at his reflexes. He was truly an equal to the both others, even if they all clearly held back.

Koltira didn't answer to the praise, but instead walked down the stairs and dragged the training puppet I had used to the middle of the circle. After raising it, he picked up a simple training sword that was lying on the ground.

"It obviously takes training and proof of your loyalty to the Lich King to be promoted," he told me, while inspecting the sword. "But first of all, you have to believe in yourself."

As he raised the sword so it was aimed at the puppet, I backed away so he could move a bit more. He closed his eyes, and I felt myself blush again when I saw how concentrated and serious he looked.

I nearly gasped when he opened his eyes again. I had remembered them to be shining with turquoise before, but now, they were cold and blue. I felt the temperature sink again, but this time more than before. With a single move with the sword Koltira sent three ice crystals from the air flying at the puppet. They hit the puppet in the head, and it fell to the ground, defeated again.

I stared at it. He had used the same spell as me, but yet he had not only made it greater, he had been able to form the frost energy into crystals. Koltira was truly worth his title.

The death knight champion threw the training sword to the ground again. He then looked at me like he had done nothing out of the ordinary. When he saw my shocked gaping expression, he looked a bit confused, but then smiled slightly. "Is something wrong, miss Galbana?"

That he remembered my name made me close my mouth instantly and I mentally smacked myself. Then I also smiled a bit, when he had repeated what I had said earlier.

The smile on Koltira's face had disappeared so fast that I wondered if I had only been imagining it. Now he was staring at me with the same expression as before. "Goodnight then," he said shortly before turning around and walked up the stairs again.

When he was gone, I sighed quietly. But I also felt a bit happy with myself. He had remembered my name, which meant that I had left an impression on him.


	7. The Death's Breach

_In the end_, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one... v.v This chapter wouldn't be longer, I'm sorry. Enter one of my own other characters; Nadaala!They mentioned her in the last chapter, but dah. Writing this story makes me wanna create a new DK... (I already have three =3)

Razuvious,Mograine,The Lich King,Prince Valaanar and Scourge Commander Thalanor belongs to Blizzard (c)

* * *

Chapter VI: The Death's Breach

"Oooh, I'm so excited!!" Nadaala's face was shining with happiness as she bounced up and down beside me, lightly pulling my arm. "Aren't you excited?!"

I smiled at her. "You know, I would probably be more excited if you had been lesser excited. It kind of kills the moment."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "C'mon, Galbana! This is our first mission outside of the Acherus."

"Yes, but it's not for sure that we'll get to work together. Who knows, they might put us in different teams," I said and put my hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down.

She was just about to reply when Darion Mograine and instructor Razuvious stepped in front of the crowd of initiates. Nadaala and I instantly turned to listen, but a few others seemed not to have noticed the two death knights enter.

Mograine raised a hand to get the class to calm down, but the talking initiates didn't see him. When the shorter of the two champions did nothing more to silence them, Razuvious rolled his eyes, frustrated, and threw a bolt of unholy energy towards them. They quickly dodged it, but this made them focus their attention on the instructor.

Razuvious gave them one final glare before nodding at Mograine, who resumed his class as if nothing had happened. "Disciples of the unholy, frost, and blood – or death knight initiates, for short, this will be your first mission as death knights in the world below. After our acceptence, you may speak to Scourge Commander Thalanor by the balcony behind me. He will ready a mount for you to take you down, to the Death's Breach."

A murmur started to rise among the students, and once again, Nadaala turned to me with a smile reaching from one ear to the other. I chuckled lightly at her excitement. We grew quiet when Mograine raised his hand once more.

"We will call on you when it's time, each person separatly." And with that, he waved at one of the disciples in the crowd, who followed him and Razuvious to the balcony.

The other initiates slowly started to leave and head for other parts of the Ebon Hold, but I and Nadaala remained for a while. She faced me with a disappointed and shocked expression.

"We'll have to _wait?!_" she exclaimed, and I put my hands protectively to my sensitive ears, but this gesture didn't get her to calm herself.

She angrily kicked a crater that was placed near a trade stand, before seating herself on it. She crossed her arms and looked extremly upset. "I've already waited for days! This is just simply mean!"

I couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed too. "It will probably not be that long," I said, trying to comfort her. "Maybe they'll call for you any minute."

Nadaala rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, and I'll get the message right away! This place is huge! I might be anywhere when it's my turn!"

She had a point there, but before I could reply, another disciple passed by, and headed right for the balcony. Nadaala and I stared after him.

"Did... you see anyone go to fetch him?" I asked, but I already knew that the human female had been to busy with her own misery to notice anything.

She shaked her head, just as confused as me. "Maybe... we'll find out later?"

And, after about a half hour, I did. Nadaala and I were parrying in the dualtion cirle when my head suddenly felt light, and I got a weird gut feeling. This sudden change made me drop my guard and the other disciple surprised me by making a dash for my upperbody.

I was to slow to parry, and fell to the ground. Since she had hit with the flat side of the sword, I had no injuries, but I still remained on the ground. Nadaala hurried to kneel beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Galbana! I thought you... I'm sorry!" I could tell by her voice that she had been just as surprised as me by my actions.

She apologized and said something else, but I couldn't hear her, because my head felt more light and was now shutting out all sound. And then... I registred Mograine's voice whispering to me, but I knew he was nowhere around.

"_Galbana... come here, it's your turn for an evaluation. Meet me and Razuvious by the balcony."_

The voice clearly belonged to him, but, perhaps because of the magic effect, it sounded more cold than I remembered.

I slowly managed do drag myself up to a sitting position with my elbows, and then stood up. Nadaala, confused, also got up, ready to catch me any moment if I looked like I was going to pass out again. I waved at her to tell her I was okay.

"No,I'm fine, thanks Nadaala..." I said. I looked towards the balony, and saw the small figures of Razuvious and Mograine, disussing something. "I'm sorry, Nadaala, but I'll have to go."

Clearly, Nadaala was even more confused. She looked in the same direction as me. Her confused expression was replaced by that of understanding. "Oh! I get it, it's your turn! So they use telepathy!" And now she looked jealous. "Wait... that's unfair! Why do you get to go first?"

I simply shrugged, having no reply. "No idea. But... I'll see you later." I grabbed my runeblade from the ground, and then slightly ran towards the stairs (of fear that Nadaala would begin to shout after me).

When I had climbed the final step, the two death knight champions looked away at me from their discussion. Razuvious nodded first at me, then at Mograine, who walked up at me.

"Galbana, great of you to show up," he said and put one hand on my shoulder. Razuvious also took some steps closer to me, but he prefered to stay one bit in the background. "Your performance has been very satisfying during these few weeks, and if you continue like this, then you'll defiantly climb higher, and maybe one day, you'll become just as sucessful as me, and Razuvious!"

He laughed slightly, but then grew serious again. "Are you ready to truly serve the Lich King, for the first time?"

"Yes," I said, without hesitation. During these days, my respect for the king had just kept growing.

Mograine nodded, and then looked at Razuvious. "Do you have anything to add?" he asked the other death knight.

Razuvious snorted at him, but then ignored him and turned at me. "Galbana..." He stood silent for a moment, and glared at me as if it was my fault that he didn't have anything to say. "Watch your back," he finally said.

I stared at him for a short moment, before smiling and bowing my head at my mentors. "I won't, sir."

The instructor mumbled something I couldn't hear before turning around to lean against the wall. Mograine chuckled at his colleague, and led me to the balcony. I now noticed someone else there – an elf, too, seated upon what would have been a gryphon, if not for the fact that it was just a skeleton. The undead mount had been raised with magic and had a saddle placed on it's back, in which the other elf was now sitting. When it shaked it's head, it's neckbone gave out a weak cracking sound.

The gryphon's rider got of and walked up to us. He had long bright hair, tied in a high pony-tail, and was dressed in a dark armour, similar to mine and Mograine's. Though in opposite to us, (and pretty much everyone else around the Ebon Hold) he did not share our pale skin, but still seemed like he could be living, with the exception of his unusual green blue eyes.

"I just got back here. One of your initiates... insulted one of my gryphons," he told Mograine when he reached us.

The death knight champion did not look surprised. "I hope you didn't give him a _too_ hard punishment."

He looked like he was going to say something, but decided to say something else. "Let's just say that he'll probably have to wait a few days before heading out." He looked at me, and added; "But I'll probably not go so easy on the next person to hurt them."

I quickly made sure to look somewhere else. Mograine sighed.

"Anyway, Thalanor, we'll send Galbana down there instead. She is an excellent student, and I expect much from her."

I felt flattered, and smiled underneath my hood. The scourge commander gave me one final judging look before deciding that it was not worth it. "Alright then. I'll take you down there..."

He motioned for me to mount one of the scourge gryphons. I slowly walked up to one of them. The gigantic bird skeleton turned it's head at me, then lowered itself so that I could climb up on it's back. I gripped the saddle and dragged myself up. When I had put myself in a sitting position, Thalanor walked up to me. "Ready?" I nodded, and he backed a few steps.

"Alright. Off you go!"

Before I could react, the gryphon had spread it's wings and lifted itself up in the air. My hood fell back due to the air pressure, and I put it back on and made sure that it didn't fall off again. Then we flew away from the Ebon Hold, and down below.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I felt weak in my knees when I got off the undead mount. Almost immediatly after I had dismounted, the huge bird lifted and left. I looked after it as it dissappeared, and didn't notice the person who walked up behind me.

"Amazed by our scourge gryphons?" a dark, raspy voice said, and I turned around, shocked.

The person was at least four heads taller than me, and was defiantly not an elf, though he appeared to be. He had pointy ears showing up from underneath his silvery white hair, and his eyes were shining in the same green blue colour as mine. He was wearing a red robe with a high collar, and it was decorated with diamonds and patterns woven in green. But he was different. Something was different about him. Maybe it was the kind of royal feeling I got from him.

He looked down at me. "Welcome to the Death's Breach, death knight, I am Prince Valaanar. Let's get to work then, shall we?"


	8. Into the shadows

Ok,enter new mount,bla bla... I used some text from the mount quest that you gain on the Acherus,and the ending may seem kinda dull because I was tired when I wrote it. Bloodmoon was all could think of too,by the way. It was either that,or Skyfire or Rosefire. Bloodmoon seemed most believable.

Koltira,Salanar,Valaanar,Thassarian,Kirtik,Orbaz Bloodbane and that mount quest belongs to Blizzard. (C)

* * *

Chapter VII: Into the shadows

The black mare in front of me stared into my eyes with curiousity. I was scared that it would reveal my hiding place in the bushes, right next to the wooden fence where the horses grazed. My eyes turned to the redhaired man who was standing next to his own horse, by the stables. He nodded to one of the Scarlet soldier, and then stepped up in the sadle. I waited until the stable master was out of sight before slowly sneaking into the enclosed pasture. The curious horse gave out a light neighing sound, and followed my movements. It was obvious that she would be my goal.

The horse looked at me while I sneaked up beside her and put my foot in the stirrup attached to her sadle. When I had dragged myself up, she understood my intentions and began to loudly announce my presence. I swore to myself before kicking her with my boots and sent her off to gallop. But some of the Crusaders had already spotted me, and were now following me on their own horses.

While passing by the yelling humans on the horseback, I recalled Salanar's, the Horseman's words before leaving the Breach. "How fortuitous is it that the Crusade has a stable full of horses a mere stone's throw from this post. Though they guard it tenaciously, a young death knight could break through and take what is rightfully hers!"

At this he had stared at me meaningfully. I gulped, suddenly feeling like he was putting a lot of pressure on me. He really expected me to steal a horse from the Scarlet Crusade's stables, that easy, huh? Or, as he put it; "It's only stealing if you're caught." Which I just had been.

I kicked at a Crusader who was beginning to get to close, and then urged my mount to go faster, only a few meters away from the Death's Breach. As I ran up the hill leading there, my followers stopped and glared after me, before turning around and heading back to the stables. It was clear that they were afraid of this place.

I dismounted and gave the mare a pat on the neck to get her to calm down. The chase had made her worried, and now she was breathing fast and heavily, while stomping her hoofs into the ground. I kept stroking her neck until I heard someone step up behind me, and I turned around to face Salanar.

The huge man walked up beside me, and inspected the mare. When he was done he nodded at me. "Well done, Galbana."

He clapped his hands, and suddenly the horse disappeared in a black wind. I stared at the spot where she had been standing just a few seconds ago.

"The horse you stole has been taken to the Realm of Shadows," Salanar explained. He looked at me, then continued. "Do you think yourself brave enough to enter the Realm of Shadows in pursuit of the deathcharger?"

This caught my attention. A challenge. "Deathcharger?" I asked.

Salanar nodded. "Aye. One of my dark riders will raise your horse into a deathcharger, which is the mount that we death knights use." He cast a look at the black horse standing between the tents nearby. The stallion's hoof's were shining as ice, an ice that would never melt. His head and body was covered by a heavy armor designed for the animal, which was decorated by a red banner, with skulls hanging from it. The stallion's name was Fury, Salanar's mount.

The Horseman looked at me again. "I hope that your deathcharger will become an just as good friend to you, as Fury is to me. Now, go."

Clapping his hands again, he and the rest of the people in the Death's Breach seemed to fade away, together with all colour. But I was still standing in the same place, except for the fact that I now was alone. In a world of shadows.

So this is what he means with 'Realm of Shadows', I thought.

I headed down the hill I had just ran up, and was relieved to see that the Crusader's had faded away, as well. This place was so quiet, and lonely. When I reached the enclosed pasture, I realized that I wasn't the only one there.

A horse, with a look similar to Fury, was going around the field in a walking pasture. On her back was a man with the same armor as Salanar. They were both so like the duo that I wondered if it weren't in fact those two. As I got closer to them, the mare lifted her head and looked at me.

Either she didn't recognize me, or she knew who I was and decided that it was payback time. She stomped with her front hoof in the ground, getting ready to attack. Her rider also seemed ready to charge, and I pulled my runeblade from my back.

The mare raised herself on her back legs with a loud scream, and then ran towards me. I dodged quickly, and instead threw myself up on her back, behind the dark rider. He was startled and confused by my disappearance, but then turned around and hurried to push me off. I held myself on by locking my feet underneath the horse's stomach. Due to the rider sitting in front of me, with his back facing me, I had an advantage.

He used his elbows to hit me in the sides, but I wasn't so easily distracted. Holding my runeblade in my right hand, I used the other hand to grip his right shoulder and pushing him with all I had. Having his feet stuck in the stirrup was his advantage, though.

The dark rider let out a battle cry and headbutted me with the back of his head, hitting my nose. I cried out in pain, instinctively reaching for the place where it hurt. The distraction caused me to loosen up my grip of the horse, and I fell off, taking the my opponent with me by my grip on his shoulder. The deathcharger raised herself again, and standing right before of us, she could kill with simple stomp.

Realizing the threat, I quickly rolled out of the danger zone. Her original rider was the one to take the hit, and with a loud cry of agony, he drew his final breath.

I remained in my protecting position for a while to make sure that he was really dead. When I heard no sound of either him attempting to get up, or the mare getting ready to finish me off too, I slowly stood up on my feet.

The deathcharger neighed quietly, then turned around with her side towards me. With a threw with her neck, I assumed that she wanted me to get up, so I put my foot in the stirrup and dragged myself up. She stood still while I seated myself in the sadle, then trotted away to the Death's Breach. I stroked her mane, and was really thankful for her help.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salanar stroked the charger's back while inspecting her. "You have suceeded where most initiates fail, Galbana," he told me. I nodded at the praise. With one final look at the mare, Salanar turned to me, and bowed. "For that you will be rewarded handsomely."

He handed me a small pouch, full of silver coins, and then the reins to the horse. As I put the pouch in a safe place, he added; "Have you thought of a name to her yet?"

I shaked my head. "No. I have no idea, honestly."

Salanar shrugged. "Take a look at her. You'll find something fitting her soon."

Somewhere in the background, I heard a familiar voice call for his deathcharger. "Bloodmist, here!"

The sound of his voice made my face darken, and I slowly turned around to look at him. Koltira patted his horse's cheek and talked calmly to him. When he felt my gaze he started to look around, and then met my eyes. He simply nodded, and led his mount away to where Thassarian and Orbaz Bloodbane, to other death knights, where standing with their steeds.

I blushed again, and buried my face in the mare's mane. She gave out a neighing sound that reminded me of a mocking laugh. I glared at her, then smiled at my own embarresment. "You truly do understand me, do you?" I told her quietly.

After a moment of thinking, I added; "Bloodmoon."


	9. A study of the undead

_Long chapter! _Well,long for me, anyway. I'm sorry this took a while, but I had trouble finding a way to start,but when I read through the old chapters,Jorda came up!!! . First bit's about him, that's why.I'd like to thank all people who has been reviewing my story,it warms my heart (and also scares me a bit o.O) Please keep reviewing,everyone! And I'd also like to mention that I'll reupload the second chapter, due to changing Jorda's last name.

(Instead of writing the long list of characters and places that don't belong to me,I'm just writing this) Some of the locations and characters belong to Blizzard. (c)

* * *

Chapter VIII: A study of the undead

The sun was standing low in the sky, and most of the merchants in Stormwind started to gather their goods and close their shops for the day. Only a few remained, desperate to earn enough money to buy food for their families, but in vain, as the crowd on the streets was narrowed down by the hour. Also the Stormwind watch started to prepare for the night; changing shifts and lighting torches to easier see in the dark.

It was turning out to be a rather quiet and calm night. But something still worried Jorda Runetouch.

The brown haired captain had been given the duty of looking over the night guards shift this month, a strong hit in the side judging by his earlier post. When he and Elisara had come back to the capital after their defeat in Westfall, he had been relieved to know that the Scourge had not yet reached the city. But that tiny feeling of happiness had been overlooked by his guilt, and sadness.

So many had died. He and Elisara, and a couple of few more soldiers who arrived two or three days after them, were the only ones who managed to escape the battlefield. One of the undead's victims had been his dear friend, Galbana Nightsinger. If it weren't for her, he would probably be with the other fallen soldiers right now. Great had her courage been. Foolish was her last action. Although he had not had any chance to go back, to retrieve her body, he knew she was dead. There was no way anyone, even a night elf, could survive an attack by that many zombies.

Jorda blamed himself for not stopping her, or at least helping her fighting them. But then again, she had told them to run. And she had hated it when people disobeyed her orders.

Ever since that battle in Westfall, the attacks by the Scourge had grown fewer. That was a relief too the people of Stormwind, since so many had died in the war. But Jorda knew that something was not right. This break could mean that the Scourge was gathering time to build up an army, an army that would be impossible to defeat. If they only knew where the Lich King hid...

He was interrupted in his thoughts by a night elf, his name Tanavar, who tapped him on the shoulder. "The last of the daywatch – guard has left now, sir."

Jorda nodded. "Thank you, Tanavar. And the other night elves have also gone to their posts?"

"Yes," the taller man replied, turning his gaze to the moon that was starting to rise, far in the horizon.

A moment of appreciated silence fell between the two, giving Jorda more time to think back to the war days.

"May I ask you, what's on your mind?" Tanavar asked, noticing his bitter expression. The captain drew a long sigh.

"Not more than usual during the latest month." He paused, considering how much he could entrust the night elf. "And about the Scourge..."

Tanavar turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue. When the brown haired man remained silent, he broke the silence himself. "Though it has already been one and a half year since the latest attack?"

Jorda snorted. "Yes, one and a half year since the Battle of Westfall, but if I may remind you, we've had a number of minor undead invasions during that time, too. I am concerned that they've all been near the border of Duskwood."

The elf raised one of his long eyebrows. "Oh? And I thought that the capital had abandoned all hope about Darkshire."

"Nearly all, but our citizens have family there. Family who picks up their own weapons to fight the undead."

"A situation that reminds of the one in Westfall." Jorda gave him a hard look, and he added; "Though their biggest enemy is the Defias."

Jorda sighed again, and rubbed his eyes. So many things to take care of, but yet he was forced to stay here. More than anything he would have wanted to go and help the brave citizens, and to avenge his friends. But he would not break the will of the king. So he was torn between his own heart's voice, and the one of his homeland.

"Speaking of the undead;" Tanavar said suddenly, Jorda turning back to him. "Two scouts from the Eastern Plaguelands report that a huge floating object has been nearing the Light's Hope Chapel. Not only that, the percentage of undead in that area has been rising drastically."

The captain stood silent for a moment, trying to work the new information he had recieved. Tanavar continued; "My brother also sent me a message saying that Darnassus had been attacked, by the Scourge. No need to worry though; they were saved by members of the Argent Dawn. They said they had been chasing the army for about four weeks, and that they will send reinforcements to all the capitals for protection if anything of the like will happen again."

Jorda straightened his back. "Which it will."

Without another word, he left the lookout tower, heading straight for the Stormwind Keep. This was exactly wad he had knew would happen, and if the Lich King was invading Azeroth once again, then captain Runetouch would fight. Fight for everyone who had lost their lives.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are free to go now. I believe Amal'thazad will be expecting you now."

While the other disciples of the unholy wandered off when Lady Alistra had finished the lecture, I remained on my spot. The elven teacher looked at me, surprised. "Something on your mind, Galbana?"

I felt my face darken as I was reminded of my request, but stood tall and asked; "I... want to know more of... us."

Alistra raised an eyebrow. "I am not sure I know what you are talking about."

I drew a long sigh, trying to think of a better way to put it. No one else seemed to be thinking these thoughts, but I just had to know. If my feelings for him were worth anything, if they were just an imagination.

"Of the... undead." Lady Alistra nodded slowly, her expression saying that she had heard the question before. I swallowed. "About why we..."

"... act the way we do?" I looked down, but nodded.

Without saying more, the red haired elf turned her back at me and started to pick up a few books lying around on the table. Since there was no reply, I assumed that she did not want to answer, and I turned to leave for my Frost class, a bit disappointed.

"Wait."

I stopped and looked at her. Silently, she had sat down on one of the mouldy chairs, and motioned for me to do the same. A bit doubtful, I sat down while wondering if it was steady enough.

The Lady fingered on one of her hair streaks, looking out into the distance, as if wondering were to start. Her eyelids flickered when she focused on me again. "I truly wonder why you are so many that asks that question, nowadays..."

She gripped one of the dusty tomes on the tables by the back and threw it to me. I read the cover; "Study of the Undead."

"Judging by the questions my other apprentices had, you should be able to learn more than enough in that," she explained shortly, then leaned back on her chair and played with a spot of green liquid on the table.

I flipped through the pages. Most of them contained lines of small letters, explaining how to raise a zombie; others having small pictures of how the result should look. But this wasn't what I wanted to know.

I closed the tome and shoved it over the table, placing it right before my teacher. She raised one of her scarred eyebrows again. "I was not thinking of zombies. I was referring to people as you, and me."

Her eyes widened for a second, she then turned her gaze from me and got up. Slowly, my mentor walked up to one of the gigantic tanks against the wall and studied the substance. "Is there any particular reason you are asking this, Galbana?" she said quietly, without turning around.

I didn't answer, just simply staring at her back. I didn't feel that she had to know what was going on in my head. Alistra sighed, but then went back to the table and stopped right before me. "What do you want to know then?"

Without redoubt, I asked the question I had been thinking about for the last days. "Can we love?"


	10. Cold hands

_Somehow, _while I was writing this, I couldn't help but to think how much the romantic part of this story reminds me of Twilight. Ugh. That's the last thing I want. But I admit it, I suck at writing romance, that's why this seems so BellalovesEdward-like. This took me a few days to write, 'cause I had trouble thinking of a way to start. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!=)

A lot of characters and places don't belong to me, they belong to Blizzard. (C)

* * *

Chapter IX: Cold hands

"It is quite obvious that we do breathe." Lady Alistra was polishing the edge of her runic dagger, which was infused with a green light, most likely the effect of an unholy spell. "But, because of our... state, we live fine without breathing."

Even when hearing that, I was not very tempted to hold my breath and see how long I could hold it. The teacher had just told me about both advantages and disadvantages of being undead. For example, we do not age or die, unless slain by someone with holy powers (like the ones wielded by the Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade). Unfortunatly, many, most of them ghouls or zombie warriors, rot and turn to dust.

The redhaired elf held up the dagger and admired the result. The greenish colour it radiated was now even clearer, shining like a beautiful malachite gem. She sheated the weapon and then shifted in her seat so that she was facing me.

"About your earlier question..." she said suspiciously, and I felt my face darken again.

I quickly looked away and instead focused on one of the thick books that was lying near the edge of the table. But Alistra simply shrugged and threw her hair over hair shoulder.

"Emotions are quite complicated for people like us. With that, not saying that we don't have our different personalities. I think your friend Nadaala is an outstanding example of that."

I smiled slightly at the thought of the ravenhaired girl's always so cheerful mood.

The lady leaned back on her chair. "We feel simple things, like anger, happiness, sadness, embarrassment, disappointment..."

I looked up at her again. "What about guilt?"

"Never having felt that in this life, I don't know if I'm the right person to answer you," Alistra snorted. "Moving on, we are able to laugh, of course. But we cannot cry..."

The last sentence confused me. "Not at all?"

"We can sob and feel despairing sadness, yes, but we do not shed tears. Our bodies no longer has the ability of producing the tear film that tears are made of, though our eyes are still kept wet by a kind of blood magic. You'll have to ask Lord Thorval of that, I don't know."

Alistra rolled her eyes at the mention of the blood teacher.

Thinking of it, not being able to cry, made me feel a strange feeling of emptiness. Like I had wanted the chance to say goodbye to my tears.

"But what you earlier said, if we can love," the lady continued. "Love, and hate as well, are two very complicated feelings. Sometimes they can even be mistaken for one another. But of course there are many different kinds of them both."

I nodded to show that I was following. I guess this partly answered my question, but Alistra was apparently not finished.

"Hate is something that every one of the Scourge feels, towards their enemies. That hate," Alistra held her index finger up as to show that this was very important, "Is required if you want to be a good fighter."

"Love, on the other hand... We feel love towards our lord, towards battle and friendship with our companions... But to love _someone..._" She drew out on the word, and looked at me meaningfully. She smirked when I blushed. "I don't have any true experience in that place, but I guess that if someone like us build a strong love towards a person, then that person must have a very strong heart." At this, she smiled sadly, but before I could ask her what was wrong, her expression changed.

Lady Alistra got up from her chair. "That is about it. I hope I answered your questions."

As I stood up myself, I nodded. "Yes, this explains a lot..." Before I could say another word, the teacher had marched off and disappeared into her own chambers. I shrugged and left for my next class, while thinking about what I just had learned... which eventually led my thoughts to Koltira.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One thing I had noticed about Bloodmoon was that if she wasn't worried or upset, she was really playful.

I drew a long, annoyed sigh when she ran off for the fith time when I tried to put her sadle on. She stood a bit away from me and neighed, teasing me. I glared at her. All of the other initiates, Nadaala included, had rode off to perform their duties, but I was stuck here because of my stupid horse. I pouted and sat down sulking on the ground.

After a while, Moon started to wonder why I didn't come chasing her again, and slowly started walking towards me. When she was close enough I got a hold of her neck and held her there. She gave out loud protests by the sudden and unfair manoeuvre, but I simply smirked at her and gave her an exultant smile. Finally she admitted herself defeated and stood still, so I could put on her sadle.

While fumbling with the strap, someone walked up beside me. I was sure it was my obsession who made me know who it was, even before I could get a look of him.

"You clearly aren't very experienced with these kinds of things," Koltira said dryly.

I swallowed before straightening my back and faced him. "Not very, no, but I'm learning."

The silverhaired champion leaned down and inspected the strap. After a few seconds he got up. "The strap's too tight. You should be able to put three fingers between it and the horse's belly, so she can move more freely."

It took a while for me registre what he said, I was busy studying his beautiful eyes. I snapped out of it when I realized he was staring at me. "Oh... okay, I'll redo it."

"No need to," Koltira said, stopping me. "I did it for you. This time. But next time you'll have to make sure you're doing it correct yourself. Okay?"

I nodded nervously and started blushing. I looked down and hoped that my hood would hide it.

Koltira stroked Bloodmoon's neck, that I hadn't put any armour on yet, and gazed at her glowing eyes. "I heard you had named her Bloodmoon?" he said.

"Yes," I answered quickly, glad that the uncomfortable silence was broken.

The blood elf smiled slightly. It wasn't until then that I realized how close Moon's name was to Bloodmist, Koltira's horse. I was terrified that he'd think I had named her after his mount, which I _certainly_ hadn't.

"How did you come up with her name?" he asked and turned to look at me. I felt like screaming inside.

I opened and closed my mouth several times, trying to get out a sound from my mouth. "Uhm... Blood was quite obvious..." I stared down into the ground again. "And Moon... I just thought that..."

Koltira stood silent for a while. "Because you're a night elf?"

I looked up at him, then nodded. I was a bit confused when he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I wondered, seeing how he seemed to be bothered over something.

He shaked his head. "No, nothing... it's nothing." I knew he was lying, but guessed he would get upset if I kept pressing for an answer.

Bloodmoon was now getting impatient of just standing there, not knowing if would continue putting on her armour or not. She went to me in an angrily walking pace and pushed me lightly on the shoulder with her muzzle, which caused my hood to fall down over my shoulders, revealing my face.

I gaped at her rude behavior, then cursed lowly to myself. "Stupid horse," I mumbled, and she gave out an impatient sound.

I began fumbling after my hood so I could put it back on, but Koltira stopped me by gripping my hand. I stared, blushing, at his fist and then looked at his face. His green blue eyes never failed to impress me, and he had an expression I had a hard time to read. The elven death knight champion looked both stunned and confused. I stared at him questionly. He let go of my wrist, then slowly moved his hands to the hood which now rested on my back.

"I'll help you," he said quietly.

My cheeks felt so red that I was certain that he could see it. Even though my heart didn't beat, my breaths grew irregular, and I was thinking a million thoughts at the same time.

Just when he was really close to my face, he pulled my hood up over my face, partly obscuring my sight of him. Then he backed away, which disappointed me.

"I could have done that by myself, at least," I told him. I could hear my voice faltering.

Koltira smirked. "I guess, but we all need help once in a while."

Then he turned around and left for the main chamber of the Acherus, which only champions were allowed in. I stared after him. How I had wanted him to stay. I blamed myself for not taking the initiative, a bit. But at the same time I couldn't help but smile.


	11. The terror of New Avalon

_Okay,_ this took me a while. Phew, I'm finally done! ^^' I tried to make this longer, but, well... whatever. After I'm done with this story, I'm already planning for new fanfictions. Like, one with Final Fantasy XII, and several more with World of Warcraft... Just because with WoW, you have to create your own characters and it's more like your own story!

**OH! Right. **I'd be really happy if someone who enjoys painting would make a fanart of this fanfic, that would warm my heart... (Not a contest, really, so no one will probably do it... v.v) Well okay, it's a contest with no real price, then. You win... honour and mention here! Ah, screw it, no one will do it... *sighs and leaves*

Reuploaded chapter, since I noticed a lot of misspellings and my sister critizises everything I do. BOO on you!

(Instead of writing down everone and everything that doesn't belong to me, I'll write what DOES belong to me) Galbana, Jorda Runetouch, Bloodmoon, and this story... (c)

* * *

Chapter X: The terror of New Avalon

I looked over my shoulder, and spotted the Crusader soldier who was staring at me with big, terrified eyes. In less than a second, I had got to him and cut his head off with my already bloodied runeblade. While I searched his pockets for any coin worth taking, Bloodmoon came out from her place behind the bushes. I looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I guess it was you who drew his attention, wasn't it?" I said and crossed my arms.

The horse bowed her head, slowly scraping the ground with her ice shimmering hoof. I sighed and went over to the place where the other dead villagers where laying. I kicked on the woman so the body rolled over. She was barely sixteen, I saw now.

I left the bodies where they were. When I had pulled myself up in Moon's sadle, I got a better view of the place.

Countless of the villagers I had been ordered to kill were running around in panic, screaming to each other to not grab anything from their small houses or just screaming. And the Scarlet Crusade really didn't seem to eager to do anything, just standing guard by the gate to the main city. A few of the soldiers at least seemed to try to calm the citizens down, but without result.

They couldn't be blamed either. Except for me, numbers of rackety and horrifying ghouls were running all over the place, followed by Death Knights on dark horses, slaying every one in reach of the rune weapons. Blood stained nearly every shut door.

I motioned Bloodmoon to a walking pace, heading back for the Breach. The screams in the background were irritating my thoughts, but I tried to block them out. A cry from my right interrupted me.

"AAAH! Monsters!!," a blonde woman was screaming. She seemed to be about thirty years old, and held tightly a small boy, less than ten. No doubt her son.

The woman was shaking of fear, hiding her face in the boy's shoulder. He, however, was looking at me with great interest. I guess he had no idea how dangerous I was, nor why his mother was so frightened that she could no longer move.

I was planning to leave the family, having already gathered enough arrows for Captain Orithos on the Breach.

"_Kill them all."_

The icy voice ran through my whole head, forcing me to stop again. I waited eagerly for another whisper from the Lich King.

"_Leave no survivors."_

I stared at the woman over my shoulder again. She had looked up when I had passed. When our gazes met, she instantly became frozen with fear again, eyes wide of horror again. I dismounted from Bloodmoon, and slowly walked towards the small family. The woman's mouth hung open as if ready to scream when I drew my runeblade. The boy's eyes were wide too – but not from fear, but from excitement. He looked admiringly at the sword's inscriptions, and tried to tear away from his mother's clutch, but she desperatly held him stuck.

When the runeblade was merely an inch away from her face when she shut her eyes, waiting for the final blow. But I held the sword still.

"_No survivors," _the Lich King's voice echoed in my head again.

Without any further hesitation, I swinged the runeblade once more and beheaded them both. I watched silently as their blood ran across the cold metal, listening for any more of the King's comments. But now, I heard nothing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was something about the Plaguelands atmosphere that made Jorda shiver. The whole place was covered in a sickly, red fog, and none of the trees gave any sign of life. It was really no wonder they were called the Plaguelands. And no wonder either that so many undead preferred this enviroment.

The captain looked back at the people walking after him. He and the Argent Dawn had recently set out to investigate why some of their members had not returned from a mission in the southeastern part of the Plaguelands. One of the soldiers insisted that it was the blood elves who had ambushed them, but no one believed him as it was unreasonable that the Sin'Dorei would travel all the way through Quel'Thalas just to take people hostage.

Jorda turned back and whispered to the woman on the horse beside him, Commander Marjhan; "Was it really necessary to bring this many for a simple investigation? We could just have sent off one scout, and decide further actions after his report."

Marjhan, a black haired warrior from the Scarlet Crusade with pale skin, snorted and gave him a glare. "Nonsense. That would just waste our time, and I want to see this by myself."

On some level, the brown haired man could agree with her. If it were his men back in Stormwind, he would have done the same. But right now Jorda wanted to fight the Scourge instead of looking for missing warriors of an organisation he did not even really belong to.

He had arrived at the Light's Hope Chapel about two days ago, after a meeting with the king. Varian had agreed that the Scourge threat had grown to big, so he had sent out Jorda and a number of other soldiers from Stormwind to aid the Scarlet Crusade and Argent Dawn. They had also been promised even more reinforcements, if needed. But still Jorda knew it was not enough to take down Arthas. Marjhan told him that their goal was to eliminate the endless numbers of undead first, and then move on to the Lich King.

Though he did not like the Scarlet Crusade, nor the Argent Dawn's way of working, he kept his thoughts to himself, thinking that they knew better than him what to do. They were after all more experienced in fighting the undead.

He halted his horse when one of the scouts whistled. The captain and the commander looked back, and the scout pointed down the hill. What they saw was unbearable.

The missing soldiers had been attacked – but not by elves, but by the Scourge, as feared. Remains of the battlefield were scattered all over the ground, to the point where Jorda wondered how they could not have noticed this. The party quickly rode down. Jorda left his mount so he could get a better look, as did Marjhan.

A strong smell of rotten flesh and blood immediatly reached his nose, but he ignored it and continued searching through the corpses. Slain humans, tauren, dwarfs and ghouls were lying all over the place, ripped up so much that Jorda had a hard time looking at them. The Scarlet Commander showed up at his side.

"They were ambushed, no doubt," she said, her voice wavering a bit. Having her fears confirmed must have hurt her pretty bad, the brown haired man thought to himself.

Jorda nodded slowly. The scene reminded him so much of the one in Westfall, that he felt nauseous. He was glad that there were no night elves among the fallen.

The captain bent down and examined a strange trail in the soil. It looked like someone had been dragged away from the spot, the theory strengthed by the drops of blood following the trail.

"You don't think that the Scourge were after reinforcements, do you?" he asked the other warrior quietly.

Marjhan paled. "You mean..."

Jorda took a handful of the soil in his hand and got up. "Yes. That is how they work – they attack, they kill, they take the best corpses and turn them into one of them."

He stopped at his own words. Was there a possibilty...? He shaked his head, tried to get the thought out of his mind.

The Scarlet Commander looked horrified. "Does that mean... they'll come back... as undead, then?"

He gave her a sad look. "Unfortunatly, yes. Most likely, they won't remember you at all, so there is no chance of trying to take them back."

Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She took a deep breath, then straightened herself. "Then we have no other choice then." She turned to the scouts who were running across the battle field. "Brothers and sisters! Search for possible survivors, then give our fallen friends a proper burial."

Marjhan started walking towards the brought wagon, but stumbled on something. Jorda hurried to keep her from falling.

"Thank you, captain Runetouch," she said.

She looked down to see what it was that had almost made her fall. It was the body of a fallen human... or, the upper part of her. She bent down and turned the corpse over, then gasped, but not by the horrible wound formed in her chest.

Jorda bowed down and looked at her face. "Something wrong?" She shaked her head quickly.

"No... no, it's just that..." She swallowed. "I knew her," she said quietly.

The captain gave the torn corpse a quick glance, then looked sympathetically at Marjhan. He knew how she felt. "I'm sorry."

The black haired woman snuffled, then got up without another word. "It's okay. I'm just glad that... well, that she is still... here." She made a sign to the man responsible for the wagon to get over there, then, with help from Jorda, managed to get the remaining parts of her friend up so they could bury her by the chapel.

Before they left, Jorda looked out to the sky. Once again, he wondered if not... if not Galbana could still be alive in _some _way... He preferred not to believe that, not wanting to fight the her ghost.

"Runetouch, we're leaving!" Marjhan yelled. Jorda nodded, then walked back to the others.


	12. Smell of fire

_Sorry for _the long time it took to write this, I've been quite busy with school right now before the summer. I won't talk away about everything right now like I usually do, but please review!

Galbana, Bloodmoon, Nadaala and the story belongs to me. All other places or characters belong to Blizzard (c) Some quotes and lines are also from quests in the game, and I changed them slightly to make them go with the story.

* * *

Chapter XI: Smell of fire

I was walking quickly through the Acherus. Bloodmoon was waiting for me below, and I was just getting prepared to set out again after a talk with Darion Mograine.

Earlier, after my sucess in several missions given at the Death's Breach, Prince Valanar had handed me a report which I was to deliver to the Highlord. When he had read it, he had complimented my courage and then sent me off again.

When I entered the gryphon stables, Thalanor handed me the reins to one of the undead birds. He watched me as I climbed up the sadle and secured my runeblade by the side, then said;

"You really should hurry. The prince is not fond of waiting."

I grunted. "I have noticed earlier, thank you."

The scourge commander shaked his head, his silvery blonde hair falling down over his shoulders. "Not that. Seems like he's really starting something down there."

I felt confused, not really sure what he was talking about. But because of my stress I didn't really bother asking him what he meant, and instead sent the gryphon off. At the moment that we exited the Acherus, a strong, burnt, sulphur like scent reached my nose. I looked up.

The green fields and small cottages were set on fire, and covered by a thick smoke. If I thought the place had been full of screaming before, then it was nothing to what I was hearing now. I wasn't even down on the Death's Breach yet, but the sound of the despaired citizens was already enough to make someone deaf.

As my gryphon landed smoothly on the ground, I noticed a gathering of Scourge up ahead. Dozens of death knights were kneeling before a gigantic stone podium, on which Prince Valanar was standing. He was raising his arms to the sky, laughing loudly. The person who was standing next to him, the horseman Salanar, sighed at his enthusiasm, then observed me in the background and waved me to him. I dismounted, went past the bowing death knights and stopped when I reached the tall man.

He leaned down. "We are glad to have you here, Galbana. Many of the king's most trusted soldiers have already set out," he told me.

I let my gaze wander over the initiates in the crowd, and could not spot Nadaala, which meant she, too, had probably gone.

Salanar threw a look on the prince, and rolled his eyes. "This fool has been going on for hours. I think he's trying to keep himself occupied until you and the other death knight's have left."

"What about these people, then?" I asked, wondering why still so many were here.

"Bah, these idiots can barely hold a sword," Salanar replied. He then straightened himself and looked at me with admiration and pride. "And I don't think they'd ever be able to take care of the enitre Scarlet Fleet."

I blushed at the praise and was glad that my hood was covering the most of my face. "I'd never do it without my training, sir."

The horseman waved my words away. "Excuses! You did it by yourself, and you know it. You should be proud." He threw another look at Prince Valanar, who now seemed to be getting finished with his long speech. "I think the prince would like to talk to you."

He stepped out of the way, so I could pass and speak with the other man. The Darkfallen prince turned to face me completely when I stopped next to him. Although the lower part of his face was obscured, I could still tell he was grinning widely.

"The attacks upon the gates of the last Scarlet bastion have returned. Our ghouls are wearing the Crusade's front lines down as we labor to fortify our new forward base, the Crypt of Remembrance." He gestured to the south, towards the burning town. "Venture south to the crypt, which borders New Avalon, and report to my dear brother, Prince Keleseth. He will be expecting you."

I nodded, and he continued, now grinning even more. "Prepare yourself, Galbana, for you are to witness the next stage of Scourge warfare: DOMINATION!" The kneeling death knights started cheering at his exclaim. When the prince had stopped his mad laughter, he looked down at me again. "Ride now, death knight!"

As I went down the stairs of the podium, I met many upset and envious looks from the initiates. I chose to ignore them, walked up to Bloodmoon, who had been standing patiently nearby, and climbed up her sadle. She started running almost as soon as I had placed my right foot in the other stirrup, heading down the hill and towards the Crypt.

The Crypt of Remembrance was hidden by dead trees close to the gates of the Crusader city, New Avalon. I was not surprised that the soldiers simply ignored the crypt and its darkwraith guards. It was practically in ruins, the upper part of the entrance seeming ready to fall down. I slowed Bloodmoon to a walking pace, let myself fall down and patted her on the neck, telling her to stay while I was down there. She snorted in an annoyed way, tired of just standing around.

The place smelled like a mix of rotten corpses and humid stone. I carefully watched my steps as I walked the stairs, making sure not to slip in case there was water on any step. I bowed my head when I reached the entrance, then stopped in front of a man standing next to a table, placed in the middle of the crypt.

I had only met Keleseth briefly, during a report which I handed to Mograine. At that time he had been standing with his back against me, studying a book from a nearby bookshelf. I really didn't care much what he was doing then, being busy with that day's work.

But now, as then, he looked like an exact copy of his brother, sharing his silvery hair and green glowing eyes. He even wore the same kind of robes. At my arrival, he put down the book he was reading now and walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Galbana, I presume."

His voice made me think that this was in fact Valanar, playing some sort of trick on me. But now when I got a better look of his face, I noticed differences. This man had a slightly longer face, and his way of looking at me was not the one his brother.

"Let's get straight to work, shall we?" he said, and led me to the table.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mayor Quimby sank down to the floor, a hand to the fatal wound going right through his lungs. Hot blood was sipping through, building a large pool of thick, red liquid around him. Breathing heavily, he looked up at me, his murdurer. I had caught him off guard, assasinating his councilmen and lifeguards without him even noticing. With his final breath, he attempted to scream, either from pain or fear, but I doubted that any of the frightened citizens outdoors would save him. When I arrived, they were standing and shouting for him to come out, clearly not satisfied with his way of dealing with the Scourge invasion.

As the mayor finally fell lifeless to the floor, I wiped my runeblade of blood on one of the curtains of the townhall. The citizens outside were still screaming, probably chased away by my presence or by the ghouls that now were roaming the streets freely.

I walked up to the bookshelf standing next to the rostrum and found the Town's Registry. This, and slaying Quimby, were the two things that Prince Keleseth had requested from me, together with an order of slaying every citizen or soldier I came across.

Grabbing the registry and heading out again, I found Bloodmoon standing next to the corpse of a young Crusader woman. When she saw me exiting she looked up at me hopefully. I sighed.

"No, Moon, no more ghouls." The mare bowed her head in a disappointed way. As much as I also enjoyed my new – learned ability of raising undead of my own, the rotten zombies were not as much a help as I needed. Though I noticed that Bloodmoon found them quite amusing.

I climbed up her sadle and motioned her to a running pace. I guessed that the Prince would like the Town's Registry as soon as possible. Bloodmoon halted right before the crypt, so I could fall down and enter.

Except for the prince, Baron Rivendare (the master of Stratholme), and the two darkwraith guardians, there was a fifth person in the tomb. The raven-haired woman turned to look at me as I walked down the stairs. I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I saw who it was.

"Nadaala?" I said, both happy and confused. The other death knight smiled brightly and ran up to me.

"I've really missed you, Galbana!" she said, bouncing up and down in front of me. Over her shoulder, I could see Keleseth rolling his eyes in frustration. But I guess he was not the kind of person who could deal with Nadaala's cheerful personality.

I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from jumping like a maniac. "What are you doing here?"

The shorter woman grew serious and gestured towards Baron Rivendare. "Sir Mograine told me to report to him," she explained. "I'm just about to go 'take care of the screams from town'."

She accentuated the last sentence to quote the baron, who simply snorted. I was amused by the fact that both of the lords had trouble with her.

Keleseth rubbed his eyelids. "In any case... did you get what I asked you to, Galbana?" I gave him the heavy book, and he immediatly started flipping through the pages. "Death rates, births, but most importantly, movement."

He looked up at me, and then stood beside me, pointing at something in the registry. "Look here, Galbana. They have already sent three vessels abroad. Let me see here... where are they headed?"

The prince drew the book closer to his face, frowning at the letters across page. Nadaala, bored by the lack of action, leaned against the stone wall, waiting for him to continue. Since I knew that she had been given a task, I assumed that she was staying here for me.

"WHAT?!" Keleseth exclaimed so suddenly that Rivendare threw his book up in the air and Nadaala sank down the wall. The darkfallen prince looked greatly upset and shocked. "This is impossible! They're sailing to Northrend!"

The statement made Rivendare look at him in disbelief, while Nadaala and I widened our eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, with his slightly whispering, slow voice.

Keleseth nodded quickly, and then angrily threw the registry down on the table. He turned his gaze to me. "It falls to you do find out what they are doing, Galbana." I nodded, but the baron interrupted him.

"Actually, I think Galbana is more needed at the Scarlet Tavern right now, Keleseth. Why don't you let her... friend do it instead?" The prince gave him a crushing glare, but then turned back to us.

"Very well then. Nadaala... come with me..." He waved her to follow him to another room of the crypt so that they could talk more privatly.

I turned back to Rivendare as he started talking. "I have sent Orbaz, Thassarian and Koltira behind enemy lines. They have set up a base of operations at the Scarlet Tavern, located in the south end of New Avalon." I listened more carefully as he described the way there, after mentioning Koltira's name. "Make your way to Orbaz Bloodbane. He will update you on their situation," he finished and handed me a small parchment piece to deliver to him.

Nodding, I headed straight out and climbed back up on Bloodmoon's back. I tugged at her reins and kicked her in the belly to get her to a running pace, making her head through New Avalon to the tavern.

It was located just behind a huge grape field, radiating a strange aura that probably kept the Crusader soldiers from entering. They all seemed to ignore the tavern, simply walking past it. That must be the work of Orbaz, I thought to myself as I dismounted and led Bloodmoon to the stables, then ran inside.

A few initiates were standing on the bottom floor. When I entered, they looked up at me and resumed staring into the opposing wall. One of them, a draenai, gestured towards the stairs for me. I bowed my head as thanks, and then went up.

Two dark – clad figures were discussing something with great anger. I recognized one of them, a pale man with bright hair and red markings around his eyes, as Thassarian, a nice man who apparently was a close friend of Koltira. That meant the other one, the man with a helmet and a purple and silver armor, would be Orbaz Bloodbane.

"Um..." I interrupted their debate, and they both shot me angry glances. Thassarian changed his expression a bit when he saw me, but Orbaz grumbled loudly as I walked up to him and handed over Rivendare's parchment. I looked around the room for a sign of Koltira, but he was nowhere to be found. I felt a bit disappointed.

His eyes flew over the sentences, then crumpled the parchment in his palm and threw it over his shoulder. "Looks like we'll let anyone into the dark order these days. When I was given the gift, things were different. Much different!"

I decided pointing out that it was Razuvious himself who made me a death knight was a bad idea, so I stood quiet (but unharmed) while he continued ranting on about worthless initiates and maggots.

"Anyway, Keleseth wants us to find this courier who's coming with news from Hearthglen. But we haven't got a damned clue of who it is! None of these humans had an answer." He made a gesture towards the floor, which I now noticed was full of Crusader corpses. "I did manage to beat something useful out of the last one. Inside the Scarlet Hold they keep a schedule of all patrol routes. I want you to break into the hold and steal the schedule. Got it?"

He glared at me, and I mumbled a "Yes." Orbaz snorted, and then sat down by the table by the window. I was just about to leave when Thassarian called my name.

I turned to look at him. "We suffered many casualties during the assault on the Scarlet Crusade and lost some of our best death knights." He gave me a quite sad look. "One of them was Koltira Deathweaver."

I was absolutely devastated by his words. My eyes widened and it felt like my unbeating heart fell to pieces.


	13. Brothers in death Bloody breakout

_While writing this chapter,_ I realized how much I suck at writing romance stories. I actually had to go check other stories and ask for advice for what to do (Thank you author sussiekitten, for writing such sweet fanfictions and my friends, Agnes and Ida, who told me how to express her feelings). This is a LOOONG chapter, but I didn't want to end it just like that, so, well...

Galbana, Nadaala, Bloodmoon and this story belongs to me. All other things belong to Blizzard (c)

* * *

Chapter XII: Brothers in death – Bloody breakout

"You could have saved him."

I said it with a hard and blaming voice. My gaze held Thassarian in place with a stone cold expression, making the death knight champion writhe in discomfort. The other man, Orbaz, sat quitley by the table and watched the conflict, his face saying that he could not care less of what happened next.

"Galbana, I think-"

"YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!!" I yelled, dropping my runeblade to the floor when raising my hands in anger.

Thassarian looked at me in shock. He opened his mouth in attempt to say something, but I interrupted him again.

"You were his friend! How could you not focus on what he... or even the others did?! You said you lost many great death knights?! You could have been a better leader! And now he's gone...!"

I could not – no, I did not want to believe that Koltira was dead. He had been cold to me, harsh and had often mocked my fighting knowledge. But at other times, when we were alone, he had been gentle and approving, trying his best to help me improve my skills. It was in those moments that my love for him had continued to grow... A love that resulted in this.

I loved Koltira.

My whole body was shaking with grief and anger, and I sank to the floor. If I were dead, then how come my heart felt like it was breaking?

At this moment, crying felt like a good way to express my sorrow, to have all of my sadness flow out from my mind. But all that came out were low sobbings, which seemed to get stuck in my throat. I partly felt like I couldn't breathe, not that it was something I needed, but it was a horrible feeling.

When Thassarian made an attempt to comfort me, I buried my face in my hands. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I am terribly sorry, Galbana... Koltira was such a dear friend of mine..."

The champion's voice trembled and faded off. I slowly lifted my face from my palms, trying to hold back the sobbings, and then looked up at his face. He looked just like I felt. His gaze was distant and sorrowful, his lower lip quivering like he was about to burst into tears, which I knew that he, just like me, wasn't able to do.

He took a deep breath, and then rubbed his closed eyelids. "I'm sorry. I told... because I thought you should know.

"Well, maybe you should have have done that after she completed her mission," Orbaz commented. "In this state, she will be ripped to shreds!"

Thassarian gave him a dark look, but sighed. "I guess you are right." He turned to me. "Are you okay?"

No, I'm not, I thought to myself. Right now, I feel like I'll never be.

Despite that, I nodded slowly, and managed to get up on shaking legs. Thassarian looked at me with worry. "We should send someone else..."

"Don't be a fool, Thassarian. Sending after some other death knight will take too long, and besides, no one has progressed like Galbana has."

"I am okay," I said, with a voice as steady as possible. "I will go. And I will avenge Koltira, this I promise." I glanced at Thassarian, who smiled sadly.

With determined steps, angry and vengeful, I turned around and left, down the stairs and out of the inn. After seating myself in Bloodmoon's saddle, I tugged at her reins and we rode off towards the Scarlet Hold.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The death knight champion watched her as she disappeared into the distance through one of the inn's dirty windows. He more felt than heard Orbaz seating himself by the table again. After a moment of silence, the other death knight asked:

"Why do you care, Thassarian? His weakness led to his capture." When there was no reply, he continued. "Only the strong should survive. Not to mention-"

He sighed at this, then rotated in his chair so he that he were facing him. "What, Orbaz? That he's a blood elf?"

Orbaz grew silent, looking at him with great disgust, as if wondering how the other could bond with such a person. Thassarian grinned, and looked out through the window again. Galbana could no longer be seen. "In life we were hated enemies – this is true...But in death..."

His gaze focused upon a single white butterfly that fluttered outside of the window. He followed it with his eyes, until it suddenly got to near one of the torches attached to the inns outside wall, caught fire and the remaining ashes fell down to the ground.

"But in death, we are the children of the damned. The bastard sons and daughters of the Scourge." He looked at Orbaz once again. "In death we are brothers."

The human snorted and left. "To hell with you, Thassarian."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Scarlet Crusade had built up the defences around the Hold more than the other places of the town. Because of that, they probably didn't count on that someone would charge in right on through, which resulted in that I ruthlessly slew the soldiers standing guard by the entrance, and everywhere else in the Hold.

Not much to surprise, they all started panicking and tried to organize groups, but before they had the chance to gather they all fell lifeless to the ground.

Koltira's death had caused me to lose my mind, though I didn't know, only thinking about revenge and the death of his murdurers. A Scarlet soldier suddenly got a hold of my neck from behind with his elbow, and yelled for his companions to kill me. I desperatly tried to shake him off, especially since one of them seemed to be a wielder of holy magic.

The priest raised what looked like a glowing mace, which radiated a golden light. No doubt a holy spell. Adrenalin rising to my head, I managed to throw my capturer over my shoulders with such a force that his neck snapped. This startled the other soldiers, giving me time to attack and kill them too.

I used a frost spell on the priest, whose face gained a blue color as he fell backwards to the floor. I beheaded two more of them with one swing, and then ran my runeblade through the gut of the last one.

Giving myself a moment to breathe out, I registred my surroundings. Corpses of dead soldiers were lying on the bloodstained floor, some atop another or down the wall, creating a blood trace on the wooden panel. In just a few minutes, I had killed more soldiers than I had ever done before.

Licking my lips clean of blood, I slowly continued my walk through the Hold, dragging my runeblade after me. Any other soldier I came across also fell victim to my grief, though they seemed a lot fewer now. Passing by a cellar stairway, I stopped due to the prescence of unholy magic.

I listened after sounds coming up from there, and heard two Crusaders who were conversing over a captive, of some sort. Leaning closer to the entrance, I realized that it was a death knight they were talking about.

"... but even so, it won't last forever. He's unconscious now, but who knows when he'll wake up again!"

"Try to stay calm. The High Inquisitor will have our heads if he escapes while we are panicking..."

Deciding that Mograine would want me to save any captured death knight, I rushed down the stairs with my runeblade raised, and instantly cast a spell on one of the startled soldiers that tainted her blood and caused her to sink to the floor in suffocation. Her partner looked at me with widened eyes, and then drew his weapon in a desperate attempt to protect himself.

He opened his mouth to scream for help, but before any sound could come out I had split his head in two. The dying girl on the floor gazed up at me with tearful eyes. "Please...!" she managed to cough out. I kicked her head without mercy to the floor again, knowing that she would be dead within just a few minutes.

As I turned to the captured death knight, I nearly lost my breath.

Koltira's face was full of visible bruises and fresh wounds, covered by his silvery hair that hung like a veil over his shut eyes. The unconscious champion's hands were shackled to the cold stone wall, and the rest of his body was leaning numbly towards it.

After the time that it took for me to registre what was going on, I went up to him and tried to see if he was still breathing. I could calmly breathe out myself when I realized that he did. Then I put a hand to his cheek, angered by the wounds caused by the Crusade.

"Koltira?" I whispered. With no reaction, I tried again, this time louder. "Koltira? Koltira? Wake up!"

His eyes flickered slightly this time, raising my hope further. Finding out that he was alive had caused me to snap out of the furious vengeance state I had been in earlier, but right now the only thing I wanted to do was make sure he was alright and get him out of the Hold.

Upon repeating his name once more, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Koltira let his fingers examine my shoulderguard for a bit, and then moved his hand to my neck, where it stayed for a while, until he determined that I was not an enemy, and finally let it stay on my cheek.

I slowly put my own hand on his. After a minute of silence, I said again; "Koltira...?"

In a few seconds, he had opened his eyes, revealing his beautiful glowing orbs. He stared at me distantly, and the fact that he had trouble focusing proved that he was on the edge of passing out again. "Ga... lba... Galba... na?" he muttered quietly.

"Ssh," I hushed him, frowning at his state. Thinking about the dozens of Scarlet soldiers who still were around the Hold, I felt a bit stressed. "We need to get out of here," I told him.

He nodded, but I knew that he was still weak, so it would be harder to escape. After breaking the cuffs with a blood spell, I helped him to his feet, giving him support with my shoulder.

"Wait, I'll need to get my runeblade and armor..." Koltira said, gesturing towards a table on which a shining sword with inscriptions and a black, death knight armor was lying on. I sighed frustratedly, thinking that the Crusade would probably come running any time now, but I let him go with shaking legs to his belongings.

I kept watch after attackers while he put on the armor. When he was finished, he grabbed his sword and said; "I'm still weak, but I think I can get an anti-magic barrier up. Stay inside it or you'll be destroyed by their spells."

He started working on some sort of spell that I hadn't seen before, but soon a huge, purple like barrier had formed around him. It radiated a strong magical aura. Koltira sank to the floor in exhaustion, and I hurried to his side. The death knight champion shaked his head. "Don't. Just stay inside."

I nodded, but kept a worried expression on my face. I looked up when I heard yelling voices coming from upstairs, and so did Koltira.

"Maintaining this barrier will require all my attention, so I can't help you," he said as the soldiers started to head for the cellar. "Kill them all!"

Swallowing, I got up from my kneeling position, grabbed my runeblade and raised it over my head, ready to fight anyone. Within a few seconds, three Scarlet Crusaders came running down the stairs, shouting orders to each other and pointing at us with their weapons. A bit hesitating by the magic field, they came charging towards me. I swinged my sword, and cut two of them in the neck. I cast a frost spell on another one, and a blood spell on two others. A loud banging sound made me focus on a Scarlet priest who was standing by the end of the stairs, looking startled that his spell had been rejected that way.

Knowing that he would most likely not attack me up close, I gave Koltira a desperate look.

"Use your death grip spell!" he answered, referring to an unholy spell which pulled my enemies to me with a magical string. He was leaning forwards on one knee, seeming to have trouble breathing. Wanting to help him, I knew that I couldn't because of our attackers.

I turned back to the priest and muttered the words for the spell. He was instantly captured by a purple, magical rope, and was drawn towards me when I made a jerk with my arm. Before he could say another thing, I had lifted my runeblade again and killed him. When the corpse fell to the ground, I breathed out and looked at Koltira.

He made a painful sound. "There are more coming." He looked at my hanging weapon. "Defend yourself! Don't fall out of the magic field! They'll kill you without its protection!"

I nodded quickly, and noticed that new soldiers were already rushing downstairs, one of them being close enough to swing her weapon and make a deep wound on my arm. I cried out in agony, and then cut her body in half in revenge.

When the last of the new arrivals had fallen to the floor, Koltira made another groaning sound. "I can't keep the barrier up much longer... Where is that coward?"

Although he had not told me before, I knew who he was talking about; the High Inquisitor, the one who had captured him. Wanting to see him dead too, I lifted my runeblade once again. At that moment, a voice suddenly echoed through the Hold.

"The Crusade will purge your kind from this world!" No doubt it was High Inquisitor Valroth's voice.

Koltira attempted to stand up, but sank to the floor again. He gave me an excusing look. "I'm sorry... I can't fight with you."

"It's not your fault," I replied, turning my head to the stairs again. "The one who _is _responsible for your injuries will pay, now."

The High Inquisitor came running down. With the exception of carrying a long staff ending with a glowing crystal, he looked exactly like the other Scarlet priests. But I still sensed that he was different from them. And it was that difference that annoyed me so much.

He stopped right in front of the magic field, and looked at us in a judging way. "It seems that I'll need to deal with myself..." His eyes turned to Koltira, who was kneeling on the floor behind me. "You have come seeking deliverance? I have come to deliver!"

Just when I was about to cast my death grip on him, too, he used some similar spell on me, dragging me towards him with an invisible force. "Galbana!" Koltira said behind me.

Valroth held my around the throat while working on some holy spell, that I wouldn't let him use on me. I kicked him in between his legs, causing him to give out a loud cry in pain, and interrupted him from his magic. This also gave me the chance to infuse my runeblade with a blood spell, and then ran it through his chest. The spell made his body explode from inside, making sure that he would never rise again, even as a ghoul.

I immediatly rushed to Koltira's side and helped him up. "The death of the High Inquisitor will not go unnoticed," he said. He gave me a pleading look. "You'll need to get out of here at once!"

"But-"

"Go, before more of them show up! I'll be fine on my own." He coughed harshly.

I frowned. "No, you won't. I won't go without you. We will leave together, if at all."

After a moment of thinking, the death knight champion nodded. "Alright then. But we'll need to hurry!"

I offered him my shoulder to lean on, but he straightened his back, showing that he would go by himself. Then we both ran up the stairs, out of the cellar and through the Hold. Any soldier who had come to see what had happened to Valroth was killed, by either mine or Koltira's blade. When we reached the entrance, I whistled loudly. Bloodmoon instantly came from behind some bushes beside the entrance, stopping with her side towards us. I held her still while Koltira climbed up in her saddle and got a hold of her reins.

"Galbana?" he asked, when I kept glancing towards the Scarlet mansion. Bloodmoon snorted in the same tone, wondering why I didn't follow the man up. I shaked my head to both of them.

"I'm sorry, but there's something I need to do for Bloodbane," I answered. I turned to look at Koltira. "Go on without me, I'll meet up with you in the Tavern later."

I gave Bloodmoon a pat on the back, sending her off in a reluctant running pace, before Koltira could say something more.

I watched them leave, and then ran back in. To my relief, the Hold now seemed to be empty of soldiers. The ones we hadn't killed had probably ran away in fear. I headed up the stairs to another level, and looked for the meeting room. I found it, typically, on the highest floor of the building. Examining the bookshelf, I found the patrol schedule on the third row. I grabbed it quickly, and headed out and ran back to the Tavern before more soldiers came to the Scarlet's aid.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despite my promise that we would meet up at the Scarlet Tavern, we didn't see each other again in hours, back at the Acherus. Me and Nadaala were polishing and sharpening our runeblades, discussing the day's events, when Koltira walked up to us. We both stared at him for a while, until Nadaala got the hint by the meaning look he was giving her, and she picked up her things and left, using the excuse that she needed to talk something over with Lady Alistra.

When she was well out of hearing, Koltira took some steps closer to me. He avoided my eyes for a moment. "I want to thank you for earlier... but not here," he said. When I nodded, he gestured towards the corridor leading to the levels of the Acherus that were not being used that much.

With the exception of two liches and a few initiates who had gotten lost in the gigantic building, we didn't meet anybody, giving us a great opportunity to talk. But even so, we remained silent for a while. "Thank you," Koltira finally said.

I smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

At this short reply, he turned to look at me. "I don't really think you know what you were doing back then," he told me, and I heard by his tone that it was not a compliment. "You nearly disobeyed Orbaz's orders, rescued someone who he would have thought should be left for death, and on top of that, you slaughtered the whole building."

"_Nearly _the whole building," I corrected. "You took out a few too."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep talking yourself out of it?"

I looked down on my moving feet. "I guess... I don't want to think about it."

Koltira opened his mouth to say something, but then he registred what I had said, and kept quiet.

Without him noticing, I studied his face. Almost all of his bruises were gone, most defiantly the result of some blood magic. Thinking about his earlier state, I sadly looked away again.

"I thought you were dead," I said quietly. He sighed.

"Yes, Thassarian did too. That's why he told you," he answered. He grinned a bit. "You should have seen his face when I got there. He looked like he had seen a ghost, and well... well, I guess I am some sort of ghost..."

I laughed, but then I realized that it was the first time I had heard Koltira make a joke. It wasn't really questionable, since Thassarian and he were good friends, but I never thought Koltira to be that type of man. This made me wonder about all of the things I didn't know about him.

I had understood that it wasn't exactly an appreciated question among the Ebon Hold, not even having to ask it, but my curiousity took over. "Forgive me, but... do you remember what happened to you before...?" Not knowing what to call it, I decided to leave it at that.

The champion stopped and frowned, narrowing his eyes. He drew a long frustrated sigh, and then looked at me. "Why do you want to know?" His voice had gone from soft to stone cold.

I was startled by his sudden change of expression. "I... Well, sir Mograine often speaks as if he was talking about an earlier life, and I wonder since I can't remember anything... even though lady Alistra says that it's all stuffed in my head."

"Some things should be kept there, and never spoken of," he said coldly. This was defiantly not a topic he wanted to discuss. I lowered my head again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..." I felt my cheeks darken in embarrasment.

I heard him sigh again, and shifting a bit. The hood obscured my sight of him, but suddenly it was lifted from my face, and I stared directly into his glowing eyes. He held my cheek in place as he leaned in closer to my face. "What-"

"Don't talk," he ordered, and I did as he said, too shocked to do anything in any case.

He touched my lips with his, first kissing softly, but then a bit more intensive. I stood frozen for a moment, but then kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my head.

The kiss could have lasted forever, since neither of us had the need to breathe, but we soon had to break apart, much to my dismay, when we heard footsteps in the corridor. We had moved several steps from each other when lady Alistra suddenly came into our sight, Nadaala not far behind.

I bowed at my teacher, while Koltira simply nodded and said; "My lady."

The unholy lady narrowed her eyes at our suspicious behavior, while Nadaala gave us both a confused look. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she finally spoke.

"Galbana!" she said harshly, causing me to jump.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get over here, you have a class to attend!" I nodded and ran up to her, stopping beside the black haired girl. "And you, Deathweaver!"

Koltira raised an eyebrow when she seemed to give him orders. She stood silent for a while, eyes still narrowed.

"Mograine called for you," she finished, her voice more calm now.

Koltira bowed. "Yes, my lady." He straightened himself and walked past us, down the corridor and to the stairs leading to Mograine's chambers, without another look at me.

Knowing that he could not reveal what had happened, I didn't get more upset than over the fact that we had been interrupted. But as the unholy magic lesson went on, I had my mind full and nearly forgot all about it too... nearly.


	14. A special surprise

_To be honest, _I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but it's good enough to be uploaded. You'd think that now when it's summer, I'd have more time to write on this story, but I simply forget to ^^'. And now I'm taking summer school so there will be even less time for me to write... But I'll try as hard as I can ;P.

If there's any sentence or word that you think "Whoa, that sounds completely weird" or "Does this chick really know how to spell?!" then please tell me and I will correct it. Also, I enjoy so many people adding this story to their favourites, but please comment! .

Quest texts used; A cry for vengeance (Completation) and A special surprise. Thassarian, Koltira Deathweaver, Yazmina Oakenthorn, the Lich King, the Ebon Hold, Knight Commander Plaguefist, Eastern Plaguelands, Light's Hope Chapel, Teldrassil, Darnassus, darnassian, the Scourge, the Scarlet Crusade, the Argent Dawn, and a whole lot of other things **DOESN'T **belong to me, but to Blizzard (c)

Galbana, Nadaala, Bloodmoon and Skyrose belongs to me, together with this story (c)

* * *

Chapter XIII: A special surprise

The celebration of the Scourge's success never really died out, even if we all were given new tasks and places to conquer. All of us – ghouls and death knights alike – took our luck for granted, and ran cheering into battle, giving us more strenght and faith when we battled the new forces from Hearthglen. Surely it must have been a horrible way to die for them, separated from their friends in a never before seen battlefield, surrounded by laughing undead.

Me, Nadaala, and a couple of other death knight apprentices were called to sir Darion Mograine, who put each one of us in charge of one place that we would patrol, and aid the already outstationed Scourge. I was ordered to ride to the Chapel of the Crimson Flame, a small church lying in the corner of New Avalon, and report to the Knight Commander Plaguefist.

Although Koltira and I tried to meet each other as often as we could, we knew that we would need to hide our relationship in public, since it most defiantly would not be appreciated among the rest of the Acherus. That's why we quickly widened the gap between us when we approached Nadaala, who was getting ready to mount her deathcharger, Skyrose. She pouted when she noticed us coming.

"You're late y'know, Galbana?" she complained, putting her gloved hands on her hip. "Thassarian said that we'd go down here as soon as the sun went down."

Koltira raised an eyebrow. "You do know that it's only been down for about twenty minutes, right?"

The black haired death knight looked at him as if she hadn't noticed he was there until now. She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Nadaala!" I hissed. It was truly not the way of speaking to a champion, but as always, she seemed to ignore status.

But Koltira remained unemotionless, and answered her question like nothing. "I am here to confirm that all of the requested death knights have showed up. Now, if you excuse me."

With one last look at me, he left to speak with one of the val'kyries on the Breach.

"That's rude," Nadaala humphed, then raised her foot to climb up Skyrose's sadle.

I followed her example on Bloodmoon. "You're being rude, too. Remember that he is a death knight champion, and of much higher status than any of us."

Nadaala rolled her eyes as we both motioned our mounts to a running pace, heading out for New Avalon. Then she smirked. "If that's the case, then how come I see you two together more often? Did something happen? And what was the deal with –"

"It's none of your concerns, Nadaala," I quickly said to finish the conversation, then tugged at Bloodmoon's reins to get away from her as fast as I could, trying to hide my blushings. I heard her yell protests behind me, but knew that she couldn't follow me since we had already passed her destination.

By the time that I reached the gates of New Avalon, several guards of the Scarlet Crusade had lined up along the wall surrounding the place. They raised torches, spears and swords when they saw me coming, charging directly at me. I leaned forwards on Bloodmoon, letting go of her reins with one hand to grab my runeblade, and then the other to use spells. When we reached them, Moon instantly started shrieking and aim deadly kicks with her hoofs at anyone who dared come to close. I swinged my sword at two soldiers who tried to have me fall off, and then threw a frost spell at a priest who was just about to heal one of the soldiers Bloodmoon had injured.

I ran my sword through the chest of one other soldier, and then noticed how a lot of the Crusaders started to drop their weapons and run away from the fight. Bloodmoon attempted to head after them, but I halted her and searched for the way I had been originally going. I saw the tower of the Chapel, and urged her to go that way. The remaining soldiers desperately tried to get a hold of my leg, or stop me from running away, but I kicked at them or swinged at them blindly.

As I got closer to the Chapel, my chasers stopped and started running back, in fear. I could see why, the whole place, that had once been holy, was surrounded by a dark aura, and the church itself was set on fire, with several death knight apprentices standing around it, throwing wood or other objects inside to make the fire spread.

I hurried to dismount and run up to the Knight Commander, who was standing a bit away from the pyromaniac death knights, overseeing their work. "Did you not find any imprisoned knights, sir?" I asked, stopping next to him.

Plaguefist looked at me in shock, but then smirked. "I didn't notice you coming. A sign that you're starting to improve your skills, Galbana."

I raised an eyebrow. "'Starting to?'" He laughed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." His face gained a more serious expression, as he turned back to the burning chapel, but still with a hint of a scornful smile. "They're only flesh and bone, these Crusaders – no match for the Scourge."

Looking around, I didn't notice any injured death knights or corpses of other than the Crusaders, but before I could ask anything about them, Plaguefist continued; "We didn't find any of our brothers..." He looked at me again, smirking. "But we did stumble upon something special..."

I remained unemotionless, not really interested in what he was saying, focusing on the red flames that were devouring the white stone of the chapel. I nodded, urging him to go on.

"When we searched through the prison house, we found something we weren't expecting find, Galbana."

My eyes left the fire and I instead turned back to the Knight Commander. "What?"

Once again, he smirked. "Seems the Crusade's been real busy. The whole thing is full of Argent Dawn prisoners. Most of them were dead by the time that we arrived, but some of them are still breathing."

"Are you keeping them for questioning?" I asked.

"Yes, only until we know that we have gotten all information we can out of them, which I think we have." He paused, and looked at me up and down. "In fact... I was about to go in there and execute the rest of them, but I think you should have the honors. No, no." He waved his hand, to change his words. "Forget that. Leave the rest for the initiates. There's one night elf in particular that I think you'll take great pleasure in executing. Her name is Yazmina Oakenthorn, I believe..." Not moving, I looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out his meaning with those last words. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, telling me to go.

I slowly started to move towards the prison house, a house that looked like it was about to fall down, if not for the pillars holding the roof upstraight. I kept glancing back at the Knight Commander as I walked, until I reached the entrance. I waved away the two apprentices standing guard by the door, and continued inside.

The house was poorly furnished, merely containing a few beds and a single bookshelf. Around the single room, several prisoners were kneeling on the floor, some holding their hand over a wound. They looked up when I entered, but when they saw the death knight they instantly bowed their heads again, angered and depressed.

It didn't take long for me to notice the night elf that I had been ordered to kill. She seemed to be in her middle ages, which for a night elf meant around 500 years. Her long, dark blue hair had been tied back in a low ponytail, and she was only wearing a torn shirt, a pair of dirty shorts and the tabard of the Argent Dawn. She was staring down into the floor, as if focusing on some spot that would make her forget where she was.

Seeing how I couldn't find any other night elf in the house, I shrugged my shoulders and wandered up to her, slowly. Her eyes stayed on my boots when I stopped in front of her, ready to raise my blade. She slowly gazed up at me, sighing. "Come to finish the job, have you?" Her voice reached my ears, causing something to stir up inside of me, waking a weird feeling of nostalgia that I tried to shake off.

Yazmina got up on two legs, holding her head high. She was a couple of inches taller than me, even when I was wearing boots and she wasn't.

"I'd like to stand for..." It seemed like she would start a speech of her last words, making me roll my eyes, as eager I was to get out of there, but she suddenly interrupted herself.

"...Galbana?"

The feeling of nostalgia got even stronger, as I turned to look at the night elven prisoner, realizing that she was staring right at my face, even though it was hidden under my hood. My eyes widened. How could she know my name? We stared at each other in shock.

"Galbana," she repeated, as if tasting the word. "I'd recognize that face anywhere..." Her gaze went over my entire body, eyes widening more and more at the sight of my black armor. "What... What have they done to you, Galbana?!"

"Eh..."This was freaking me out, this woman clearly knew me, and I had no idea who she was. I didn't like the fact that she kept repeating my name, either. I lowered my runeblade, gazing her for a long while to try to figure out where I had seen her face before, because I knew that I had. Yazmina's expression grew sad when I didn't say anything.

"You don't remember me?" She sighed desperately when I shook my head. "When you were a child, your mother would leave you in my care while she served at the Temple of the Moon. I held you in my arms and fed you with honey and sheep's milk to calm you until she would return..." As she told me the tale of my childhood, I think I could see the memories flash before my eyes, or they were only illusions, but I somehow knew that it was true. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes when she put a hand to her mouth to quiet to sobbings. "You were my little angel!"

She stumbled forwards, reaching for me. Hesitating, I stood still and let her put her hands on my shoulders. With trembling hands, she lifted my hood from my face and stared right into my eyes, her face getting angrier by the second.

"Blasted Scourge... what have they done to you, Galbana? You must remember the splendor of life, sister! You were a champion of the Kaldorei once! This isn't you!" I tried to look away, attempting to deny what she said. I didn't want to believe that the people I trusted had really drained me of all memory I had.

But Yazmina shook me by the shoulders, just the way a mother scolding her child would, forcing me to look at her again. "Listen to me, Galbana. You must fight against the Lich King's control. He is a monster that wants to see this world – our world – in ruin. Don't let him use you to accomplish his goals! You were once a hero and you can be again. Fight, damn you! Fight his control!"

I broke free from her grip, backing from her. "No... I am a hero... His hero..."

The woman from my past looked around at the others in the room, who now where staring at us. "Please..." she said in darnassian, a language I thought I had forgotten, but I still understood.

"You're wrong!" I said loudly. "You're wrong... I... I don't... know..."

A yell from outside made me remember where I was. "What's going on in there? What's taking so long, Galbana?!" It was the Knight Commander's voice.

Yazmina looked at the wall from where the sound had come from, with a desperate look on her face. "There... There's no more time for me. I'm done for. Finish me off, Galbana. Do it or they'll kill us both..." She sank to the floor again, looking down. "Galbana... remember Teldrassil, our beloved home. This world is worth saving."

I gazed down on her in fear, not knowing what to do. Plaguefist would come inside here and kill her himself if I didn't come out soon, but I would never let him do that. I slowly bent down and picked up my runeblade, which had dropped to the floor during the conversation.

"Do it, Galbana!" Yazmina said. "Put me out of my misery..."

I swallowed, and closed my eyes for a moment while raising my weapon. A picture of the woman before me, many hundreds of years earlier, back in Darnassus, flashed before me. She was smiling at me, calling for me.

"Forgive me..." I whispered.

The other Argent Dawn prisoners bowed their heads when her body fell down. One of them, a blonde human, cried quietly with her face in her palms.

I had tried to give her such a painless death as possible, but I still felt guilty. I had never felt guilty over an enemy's death before. My breaths became about steadier, so I turned and left the house, without looking back at Yazmina's dead, unemotionless eyes.

Dragging my runeblade after me, I stopped a bit away from the Knight Commander. He smirked when he saw me, and put one of his gloved hands on my shoulder.

"How does it feel?" he said, his voice dripping with lust of killing. I removed his hand, glaring slightly at him. He laughed even more at this. "Felt good, didn't it? You're not one of them anymore, Galbana. You're Scourge... You're one of us... Forever."

"_...__fight against the Lich King's control... Blasted Scourge... a monster..."_

"By the way," Plaguefist continued. "Some other death knights came to pick you up while you were in there. Champion Deathweaver and Thassarian. Wouldn't know what they want... But better not keep them waiting."

He made a gesture towards the burning church, where two silhouettes were standing, watching the initiates work. One of them turned around, showing me the face of Koltira. He said something to Thassarian, who also faced me, and then waved for me to come over. I nodded, and slowly walked over to Bloodmoon who had been standing under the branches of a burnt tree, grabbed her reins and led her over to the other two death knights.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Thassarian glanced at Koltira, then back at me. "The Lich King has seen your improvements. He wants to speak with you and a couple of other death knights on your level in person."

I was a bit confused. "You could have simply told Plaguefist, and I would have gone there myself."

"We need to make you a portal, it's urgent," Koltira explained. "That's why we came."

The other death knight stared at him in slight confusion. "That's why _I _came. What are _you _doing here?"

Koltira threw him a death glare, but I smiled at his worry. "Then go ahead, make the portal," he snapped, rolling his eyes. Thassarian did too, and I almost laughed at their obvious friendship, but kept quiet when he started summoning the portal. Suddenly, a black warp hole formed in the air before us, growing bigger and bigger, until it looked the entrance of a dark castle.

Thassarian bowed and gestured to the portal. "Go ahead."

"I'll see you later," Koltira said and I nodded, walking forwards and into the the black door.


	15. Come what may

_New chapter!_ This time,it's a long chapter from Jorda's POV, because I feel like I should focus a bit more on him. I also took opportunity to introduce a new character of mine, John Hawke!Though he's not really in this chapter a lot...I don't really know what I'm planning to do with him,but it would be fun to write a short story about him ,he's an eighteen year old rogue from Ravenholdt Manor,who's sister got killed by the Scourge,and now he wants to avenge her by fighting together with the Argent 's nervous and naïve,but an excellent rogue none the less (though maybe it's hard to be a rogue if you're nervous and naïve?) Ehrm.

Oooh we're getting close to final fight! . But the story won't end there,it's going on for about ten or twelve more chapters after that... I want to thank everyone who has added the story to favourites/story alert,it makes me very happy. When I first started writing this story,it was only for my own entertainment since I wasn't a member of then. GAH!Now I'm making one of those really long author's comments,which I don't want to do. Sorry...

*sigh*Copyrights...I think you all know basically which characters and places that belongs to Blizzard, and which don't...But I'll point out the less obvious: Archmage Angela Dosantos and Commander Marjhan are two NPC's in the Light's Hope Chapel,so they belong to Blizzard(c)

Jorda,Gyram Myers,Merandar,John Hawke,and any other random dwarves or priests or the like belong to me. (c)

Please comment! :)

* * *

_Chapter XV: Come what may_

The minute Jorda stepped out of the chapel, he was met by harsh hushings from the the rest of the Argent Dawn, gathered outside.

"Keep quiet, will you!" an upset dwarf yelled to him. Commander Marjhan hit him to make him realize that he wasn't any better himself and he turned back, muttering, to saddling the company's horses.

Captain Runetouch walked up to the commander, who kept glancing around the plancing once every second, with a worried look in her eyes. "I have spoken with lady Dosantos. You and your riding party are free to go now."

The young commander gasped in surprise as he approached her, but then sighed with a relieved smile on her face and nodded. "Thank you. As soon as our road scouts have returned, we will leave."

Jorda gazed down the dark, foggy road leading away from the chapel. It felt like only a question of time before it would be full of the undead. "Is it really necessary for you to go back to Stormwind? You will be of better help here, concerning the situations..."

"I agree with you, my dear captain, but it is the will of the king," Marjhan replied. "As soon as I have heard his words, I will ask for permission to return."

The captain nodded, but still sensed a nervousity and fear in her voice. He suspected that the king's letter with the request of her presence was not the only reason for her to leave. Seeing the corpses back before must have made her terrified of fighting the Scourge, which was expected from the commander of the Scarlet Crusade. "Ask him for more reinforcements, too."

"I will," Marjhan said. She looked around to make sure no one was listening, and then leaned closer to him. "Before I leave, there is something I want to give you, between four eyes."

Jorda wondered what it might be that was so secret, but followed her behind the chapel where she stayed. Once again, she looked around to make sure they were alone, and then reached for something inside her armor. She pulled out a small pouch, which was sealed tightly by the top, and held it before the captain. When he raised his and and reached for it, she pulled it back.

"First you must know, that what I'm about to give you is very dangerous, and you have to handle it with care. Though it was created by the Stormwind warlocks hundreds of years ago, the times it has been used are so few that they are written in history books."

"I see," Jorda said. After a confused pause, he continued; "What is it, then?"

Marjhan held out the pouch in her hand. "It is a powder created for the war against the Scourge." Before Jorda could interrupt her with questions, she resumed her explanation. "Not to hurt them though, but to help them."

The captain frowned. "Why would we help them?"

"Because they have also been alive once." Her sentence dug deep into Jorda's mind, just like a sharpened blade. Though fighting them for so long, he had never thought about that the undead had also been humans, elves or orcs before, and that they followed the will of the Lich King simply because he controlled them. He had known, of course, but never thought about, simply fighting any of them that attacked.

He swallowed. "But what does it do?"

The young commander did not move her eyes from the black cloth of the pouch when she spoke. "Ever since we first started fighting the undead, people have been trying to find a cure for their beloved ones... without result. This is the closest that I think that anyone in the near future will get. "

"And?"

"Well, we believe that most of the undead, especially the ghouls or skeletons, have forgotten all about their earlier lives, and that's why they obey the Lich King. But this powder can restore their memory, possibly making them realize what they are doing any stop fighting."

Jorda gaped. "That is brilliant! Why isn't it used all the time?"

Marjhan glared at him. "It seems that you didn't listen. As I told you, it's very dangerous. The few times that it has been tested, on ghouls mostly, they have attacked the user in rage or grief, or been in so much pain by the thought of their past that the only cure for them were death," she said. "Sad, but true."

"So why are you giving it to me, then?"

The black haired woman stared at him, and then looked down with an unreadable expression on her face.

Before turning back to the captain, she sighed and avoided his eyes.

"It may sound selfish, but... For the people that we have fought together with... For everyone that we knew and for their families... I want them to die as themselves, not as a corrupted monster."

She shivered, when thinking of the corpses of her friends.

Jorda studied her face a moment, thinking about what she had said.

The powder in her hand was indeed powerful, and he would not underestimate, nor overrate for that matter, its powers. But even if some of them got their minds back, he would still have to kill them, if the results really were as Marjhan said. In the end, it would perhaps be a noble death for them...

Hesitating, he reached out and took the pouch from the Scarlet ambassador's hand. "I will see what I can do," he told her. "But I won't promise anything."

Even so, Marjhan smiled, and tears seemed to form in her eyes. "Thank you."

The dwarf from before interrupted them. "Commander Marjhan, we're ready to leave now! The scouts have returned!"

Slightly startled, Marjhan turned around. "Ah... yes, I will be on my now!" With one last look on Jorda, she bowed and left.

The captain watched her was she followed the dwarf to the horses. He then stared down onto the small pouch which now rested in his hand. Once again, the thought that Galbana might be one of the Scourges crossed his mind, but he shook his head to get rid of it. If she was, then he would at least make sure to give her a noble death as possible.

He let the pouch sink into one of his pockets, and then walked back into the chapel. Four people were bowed down over a map of Azeroth, which lay outstretched over the wooden table. The archmage Angela Dosantos looked up at him as he entered. "Oh, captain Runetouch, how good of you to join us. We're trying to set marks of where the Scourge would most likely start an attack."

Jorda peered down on the map. Two red crosses were marking Undercity and Stormwind. He looked back up at the gathered persons. "Why Stormwind?"

One of the men, a muscular warrior with brown beard and silvery armor, named Gyram Myers, straigthened his back. "I did. It is the capital of Elwynn, and also the whole Alliance. Because of its many inhabitants, the Lord of the Scourge would lead an attack there to gain new men."

"It is _because _of its many inhabitants that I strongly doubt your opinion. We've seen how he works, and so far the most attacks have been at smaller cities, like Southshore or Westfall," the captain said. "And as it is now, I don't think he would send such a huge army to a greater city."

The warrior narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Lady Dosantos stared at the map in thought, then leaned over the map and removed the cross from the capital. "I think you have a point in that, Runetouch. So where would you like to put it?"

He accepted the small red paper, and put it, without hesitation, on the spot which they were all currently on. The other people in the chapel stared at it for a moment, and then started to look at each other to see how everybody else was reacting. Gyram snorted loudly and gave Jorda a scornful smile. "You actually think that we haven't considered the Chapel? How dumb do you take us for?"

"You, dumb enough to not point out the obvious." His smile dropped instantly. When no one else said anything, Jorda let his gaze wander over the mages and soldiers in the room. Lady Dosantos and a black haired priest looked at him calmly and quietly, while an old mage with a silvery beard stared blindly at the map and a young man, no less then eighteen perhaps, tried to look everywhere but at the red cross.

Angela Dosantos cleared her throat. "Once again, I think you're right. We tried to deny what we couldn't... but it is true. The Light's Hope Chapel is probably in the biggest risk zone right now... Thinking about the necropolis right above us."

"Then why didn't point it out earlier?" Jorda asked the archmage.

It was the raven haired priest who instead answered. "We did think about the chapel for a time, sir. But we thought that it was exactly what the Lich King wanted – so that while we were here he would charge at some other city."

Jorda thought about what she said for a while, because it actually made a lot of sense. But then again, that might be another trick; knowing that they would "figure it out" and leave the chapel, so he could destroy the only holy place in the Plaguelands. He turned to Angela.

"Is there any chance that we can spare some priests to send away to the capitals?"

Lady Dosantos opened her mouth, but was interrupted by the angry warrior. "Spare healers! Listen, Runetouch, I don't know how much that brain of yours works, but maybe you haven't realized where we are! You talk against yourself! We will die out here if we send away more healers!"

He made a pause to catch his breath, glaring hatefully at the captain, who rolled his eyes and turned back to the archmage. She, however, had walked over to the old man with the silver beard, talking quietly to him.

"My lady?" Jorda said, trying to get her attention back.

Angela looked up at him, and straightened her back. "I agree with you both here. It would be wise send out people to all the places, who are in the danger zone, but it would at the same time give us fewer soldiers and a smaller chance to defend ourselves, should we be attacked. I have spoken to Merander," She made a gesture to the old mage, who nodded. "He says that the Argent Dawn have already sent out people to protect the cities from the plague that has started spread, so we can trust on them to fight any Scourge that might attack. Otherwise, I'm sure the city guards or any bypassing adventurer might do what they can. So..."

"We should fully focus on the Chapel, and prepare for an attack," Merandar finished.

Jorda shrugged his shoulders, the black haired girl and the young boy both nodded, while Gyram Myers crossed his arms with a sulky expression on his face. Angela smiled at them.

"Great, then. We will start sending out scouts, who will warn us for any attacks, right away. Could you do that, John?" She looked at the young boy, who got up so fast that his chair fell backwards.

"Y-yes ma'am," he said with a shaking and nervous voice. As he passed the captain, Jorda noticed that he was wearing the crest of Ravenholdt Manor.

With other words, an aspiring rogue then, Jorda thought to himself.

Lady Dosantos gave orders to everyone who had gathered inside the chapel, eventually leaving Jorda alone with her. He gazed neutrally at, waiting for her to give him instructions. She gave him a soft smile.

"You've done well today, captain. It will be an honor to fight next to you."

Before Jorda could ask what she meant, she walked past him and out of the church. He looked after her, confused, but then followed her, deciding that the others outside might need his help.


	16. A lullaby to put an angel to sleep

_I know,_this chapter is REALLY short,but I kinda wanted it to be,it expresses Galbana's feelings better.I was originally planning on continuing on like Jorda's or John's perspective after this or writing a lullaby for Galbana,but in the end...it felt better like this. MWEHEHEHEHE the battle begins in the next chapter!And I'm going to take my time writing it!It's going to be AWESOME.

I'll take this opportunity to answer to some critic (mostly from my sister). According to her,the main characters in this story don't ACT like they're evil,and well...maybe I'm bad at portraying them like that,but...They don't see themselves as evil,so just because they're undead,they have to be unemotionless and coldblooded serial killers?NO.I mean,the Horde is supposed to be the bad guys,but if you play Horde you know that they see themselves just as goodhearted as the Alliance (well,technically,they think the Alliance are unemotionless serial killers...)

And also from my sister; I don't take time to correct my spelling. WELL I DO! Maybe not...but I'll try to do that more from now on.

Random thoughts: Isn't weird how the Forsaken can be death knights, too?I mean,in lore they are undead ghouls who broke free from the Lich King with the help of Sylvanas,and now they can die AGAIN and once again serve the Dark lord?!! Bad luck,really. -.-

The title of this chapter is inspired by the song Room of an angel from Silent Hill,because I thought it seemed to fit this chapter a lot. Other songs that seem to describe Galbana are So cold by Breaking Benjamin and I don't care by Three Days Grace/Apocalyptica...Just to let you know ^^'

Well,enjoy reading,because it will probably be a while until I update again! :)

* * *

Chapter XIV: A lullaby to put an angel to sleep

All of the Acherus was thundering with sounds and yelling. I guess everyone felt that this would be a huge battle, just like me. Tomorrow, at dawn, it would begin. The battle for the Light's hope Chapel.

There was no wonder that the Lich King had retired to his own private chambers, the floor on which he usually spent his time on was now full of gaping ghouls and irritated death knights, dragging heavy armor boxes or putting armor on the necropolis's deathchargers. Only a few were free of work, among those including me. According to Highlord Mograine, the strongest death knights needed to rest and gain strength until tomorrow. As much as that made me happy since I didn't need to do anything tough, it made me feel nervous because I knew that so many would depend on me tomorrow. It seemed all my thoughts ended in "tomorrow".

I sighed frustratedly as one initiate dropped a box right in front of me, letting a whole mountain of bones and skulls fall out over the floor. The death knight apprentice quickly gathered them all up and put them back inside, staring at me from underneath his hood and mumbled "Sorry."

I didn't bother answering, simply sighing again and glared at the initiate before brushing past him and continuing down the corridor. A death knight of my rank didn't get her own chambers, but did share one with a few others of the same rank. I shared mine with Nadaala, and another female blood elf. I pushed the heavy door open and noticed that they were both out for the moment, leaving the chamber to me alone. I sighed in relief, preferring the silence right now, and sank down by the windowframe, which gave a muddy sight of what happened downstairs. To me, that didn't matter very much though. Closing my eyes, I tried to enjoy this calm while it lasted.

But, the minute I did, all I could see was the face of the Argent Dawn woman, Yazmina Oakenthorn. Who had claimed that she knew me. Who had been captured by _us,_ the Scourge, and then executed.

Murdered... by me. She didn't make a sound when I took her life, not even gasping in pain. But still, everytime I closed my eyes, I could hear her screaming.

I desperately covered my ears with my hands, trying to stop thinking about it. I was scared, not only because I was haunted by her spirit, but also because this was the first time I had ever felt this guilty. I sighed frustratedly and leaned my head against the hard stone wall.

What if what Yazmina had said was really true? That the Lich King, my beloved master, was in fact controlling my mind? It made absolutely no sense to me, because why would he do that when all I wanted was to help him with his goals? I glanced out the small, dirty windowhole which gave a not too well sight of the closing day, and snorted. This world would be so much better if the Lich King controlled it. If he could have it his way, then there would no more light, only darkness.

And I hated the light.

So deep in thought, I didn't hear the door open, or close. But when the new arrival slowly walked up to me from behind, I already knew who it was, before he had sunk down beside me. Not moving, I continued to stare down on the Scourge workers below, while Koltira studied my face. There was a silence between us, but it still seemed to say more than a thousand words.

Finally, I slowly turned my gaze from the dirty window, and instead looked at the death knight champion. His face didn't change when our eyes met.

"You should be resting," he said shortly.

"This _is _my way of resting," I sighed. "I'm to tense to sleep right now."

Koltira didn't say anything, but instead moved his gloved hand to my cheek. He slowly stroked it with his thumb, and I smiled slightly at him. "You should at least not think so much," he said softly.

I felt a stung of guilt in my stomach again, being reminded of Yazmina. It was awful. I tried to block my thoughts of her out, by shutting my eyes tightly closed, but this only made her screams even louder. "I can't help it. She won't leave me alone."

His hand left my cheek. "That is what they want. To have you confused and insecure, unfocused in battle."

Sighing, once again, I turned my head to the window again. "Perhaps you're right... but then how come... she felt so familiar to me?" He gave me a sharp look, and I tried to explain further. "I really felt like I had met her before. And all those things she told me..."

"Could have been a déjà vu."

"Not like that." I let my head roll to the side, away from the window. After another moment of silence, I looked back at Koltira, who seemed a bit upset. Something had happened to him, which made him want to forget his past, which proved that he could remember what. He wanted to leave it behind, but that only made me more curious, though I didn't ask. "It feels like my past and my destiny is catching up with me at the same time, and it leaves me confused."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Koltira said quietly, and leaned my head against his shoulder. Finally able to relax a bit more, my eyelids started feel a bit heavy.

"Why did you come here if you want me to rest so much?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that you really did."

I smirked, slowly closing my eyes, and relieved to know that Yazmina was not haunting my mind anymore.


	17. The Haunting

**_It... is... finally... done..._** Though this chapter is not the longest one I've written, it still took months for me to try to figure out how to make it. I already knew what I wanted to be in it, but these english synonyms and verbs are killing me!! .

Well,I just want to thank everyone who has commented and added this story to their favourites, please keep reviewing!! And I'll try to write next chapter a bit faster, I promise!!

Varian Wrynn,Valeera Sanguinar,Broll Bearmantle,The Scourge,The Lich King,Darion Mograine,Koltira Deathweaver,Thassarian,Orbaz Bloodbane,Korfax,Lord Maxwell Tyrosus,Lady Dosantos,Light's Hope's chapel and a billion of other things belongs to Blizzard (c)

Galbana,Nadaala,Bloodmoon,Skyrose,Jorda and John belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter XVI: The Haunting

_In the world I exist, there is only you and me. As the hourglass of death slowly lets time fly, I embrace you, my darkest angel._

Dark clouds quickly gathered together over the up until now clear blue sky, and only in a matter of seconds, heavy raindrops fell down, one by one, completely soaking every citizen of the great capital Stormwind. Merchants hurried to cover their wares with blankets, while people who were standing on the streets lifted their arms to shield their heads, while running home for cover. It didn't take long until nearly all of the windows in Stormwind were lit up, its inhabitants seeking shelter of the sudden, cruel rain.

Only a few could taste the approaching scent in the air, which came closer and closer to the city's white walls. A scent which carried warnings about what was to come. His majesty, king Varian Wrynn, inhaled it briefly, then left from his viewing spot on the balcony in his private chambers.

The young elven woman who was sitting by the table in the room focused her gaze on him. "You feel it too, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Varian nodded, his face deeply serious. The woman frowned, leaning her chin in her palm. Normally, Valeera Sanguinar would wear a crimson red hood to hide her sharp ears and emerald green eyes, making it easy for her to pass as a human in their capital. But now, as she was among friends, she let it rest on her back.

The third person in the room, a very remarkable night elf, shifted in his position by the wall closest to the elven woman. His long, dark green hair was tied back in a high ponytail, and he had a long, matching beard. He wore a very typical armor for his type of magic, druid magic, which was lined with brown bear fur and claws from the same animal. What could seem like a regular appearance for a night elf was with one look at his forehead shattered. Broll Bearmantle had, with the growth of the two antlers growing from his head, been destined to great things. And it was great things he had done, indeed, when he and Valeera helped Varian regain his throne when it was taken by an imposter.

The king of Stormwind looked at him. "Aside from this dark prescence, is there something on your mind, Broll?"

His friend nodded. "Do you think it might be... the Lich King?"

"Hah! Of course it is!" Valeera snorted. "Whenever something bad happens nowadays, he's always the one behind it, is he not?"

Broll growled. "My question was whether it was the Lich King himself, or if he had sent out another army of ghouls."

"Stop it, you two," Varian ordered, tired of their constant fighting. Broll and Valeera always seemed to find a way to bicker, though they were on the same team. But perhaps their bickering was only a way to show how much they cared for each other, Varian mused.

The blood elf rogue rolled her eyes and leaned back on her chair, swinging her feet, clad in crimson red boots, up on the table. The king cleared his throat. "I agree with you both. There is no doubt Arthas is behind it, but I don't think he will come in person. Also, in my theory he would not start a full charge attack here."

Broll raised his eyebrows. "No?"

"No. A couple of months ago, captain Runetouch came here and asked me for permission to fight with the Argent Dawn at their church in the Eastern Plaguelands. Runetouch has, like many others, lost friends and family to the Scourge, and wants to see them all dead. So it is no wonder he wanted to be stationed on the most Scourge populated place we know of, so far."

"And that is where you think Arthas will launch an attack?" the druid asked.

Varian nodded. "It makes sense, does it not? The floating necropolis above the church, the fall of New Avalon, all this time of scheming..."

The three of them stood silent for a while, simply watching the clouded sky fading into night. The raindrops still poured down, giving the king a blurred sight of his city. Even more of his citizens had wandered home now, leaving only one and another stray cat or the guards on patrol.

Valeera broke the silence. "I think he's planning something."

"You don't say," Varian replied sarcastically, without turning his gaze from the balcony.

She ignored his comment, continuing. "Something big. Like a weapon. Something that he wants to show us, now. Shock us, see if it works."

Both Varian and Broll remained quiet, thinking over what she had said. When realizing that they would not answer, the blood elf shrugged her shoulders, instead grabbing a grape from the bowl of fruits that the chamber maids had put on the table. Being an elf, she was centuries older than the king, but among her own people, she was still just a child, and thus had hard to understand why people had to get all silent and serious in conversations like this, but she did not care either.

The king of Stormwind sighed, walking up to the balcony again, standing inside but enough for the raindrops to land on the tip of his polished boots. Staring through the rain, he started thinking back. However did this happen to Arthas? Or how did _Arthas _do _this_? It was so unbelieveable that the young prince of Lordaeron, just a couple of years younger than himself, the prince who had been so excited to become a paladin like himself. He had been so young... And surely there was no way that the Arthas he once knew was still alive, fighting to gain control behind that evil helmet.

He inhaled the cold, damp air. The mysterious, magical scent was still there.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I sank down to the ground, my hands on the handle of my bloodied weapon. The stares of both death knights and ghouls alike were set on the event which was happening before them. Our master lifted his arms once again, and a black helmet appeared from thin air into his hands. He looked down at me.

"I place this helmet upon your head to complete your terrifying visage. Any that dare look upon your dark countenance will know that death comes. Let none stand so boldy against your king so as to face your merciless wrath, Galbana."

My face, earlier free from the hood I usually wore, now became obscured with the dark battle helmet that he let sink down over my head. Slowly, I got up with the help of my runeblade. I bowed my head in gratitude towards my master, who nodded.

"Now, we need to take down the others who stand against us. The Argent Dawn resides in the Light's Hope's Chapel, northwest through the Noxious Glade. There, you will report to Highlord Mograine," he continued with his dark voice. "Do not fail me, Galbana."

Once again, I nodded. I turned around and walked up to the other death knights, who were waiting for me. Climbing up the sadles of our deathchargers, we rode off through the cave separating the Death's Breach from the rest of the Plaguelands, while the remaining Scourge cheered behind our backs.

The little life that dared live in the cursed Plaguelands quickly hid away when the four, skeleton like horses approached in a fast pace. Like death, the four death knights swept over the lifeless plains, and through the dark tunnel which lead to our goal.

A male troll and an orc, Nadaala and I rushed through the camp which our fellow Scourge brothers and sisters had set up, and further over to the dead meadow where the Highlord awaited us. With him, were Koltira, Thassarian and Orbaz Bloodbane. When the four of us stopped in front of them, Mograine urged his mount to turn around so he could face us. The death knight champion stood silent as he studied those who had come to aid them. Even though we all wore the monster like helmets, he seemed to know which we were.

"Keep in mind; this is not like slaughtering the citizens of New Avalon, or killing those weak Scarlet Crusaders. The Argent Dawn will be a lot stronger," he said, but then he smirked. "Of course, they will still be no match for us."

Over his shoulder, I noticed Koltira staring at me. His face was expressionless, but his eyes were narrowed. I smiled to myself underneath the helmet, but looked away from him.

The group of death knights lined up, all facing the small contour of the chapel in the distance. Thanks to my good hearing, I was able to catch the faint voices of the Argent Dawn soldiers, reading their defences, but I was unable to make out exactly how many they were. But for the moment, they appeared to be at least two hundred more than us.

Nadaala, who stood next to Thassarian, started to get impatient. Her deathcharger scraping her hoofs in the ground, she turned to the champion on her right. "What are we waiting for?" she hissed. Thassarian glared at her.

"Do you want us to head out with only eight men to meet the forces of Argent Dawn?"

"Well... no but... where are the others then? I mean, in the exception of _that_?" She jerked her head in the direction of a huge, undead ghoul, standing several meters away from the group. Though leaning forwards like a zombie with his dragging in the ground, he was still taller than the highest treetops nearby.

I and the orc death knight recoiled, not having noticed the undead giant coming, but Thassarian smirked. "You will have to wait and see," the years of his battle experience with the Scourge dazzling in his glowing eyes.

Clueless, Nadaala looked around as to try to see what he was talking about, but the enviroment was just as dead quiet as earlier. To interrupt the death knight's noise, the Highlord yelled out; "Soldier's of the Scourge, stand ready! You will soon be able to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn!"

Had it been that the inhabitants of the chapel heard him, they would be charging at us right at this very moment. But instead, all I could hear was raised voices as if stressed to hurry prepare equipment. Being so concentrated on their doing, I more felt than heard Bloodmist stopping next to Bloodmoon, and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was putting on his helmet, one alike to the ones me and the others were wearing, then he focused his eyes on Mograine's back.

Slowly, I let my hand slide down from Bloodmoon's reins and reached out for his, which was resting on his knee. When he felt my touch, he turned his gaze from the Highlord and instead it landed on me. I smiled at him. I don't know if he could see it our not, but he nodded in response and gripped my hand tightly. He quickly released it when Mograine shouted for the second time.

"The sky weeps at the devastation of sister earth! Soon, tears of blood will rain upon us!"

When he had uttered those words, I noticed the cold rain drops falling down from the dark sky. And as if the sky had listened to him, the small pools of water created gave out a red glow.

Highlord Mograine lifted his head a bit. An ice cold breeze swept past us at that minute, in this otherwise wind still land. After standing quiet another moment, he smirked. "Death knights of Acherus... the death march begins!"

Instantly, the eight gathered death chargers started giving out loud battle cries, which its riders soon answered while their mounts reared, provocative. "Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness; hear the call of the Highlord!" Mograine continued shouting. He raised his arms while yelling out; "RISE!!!"

The dead meadow we were standing on began trembling at the command, and soon, the ground bursted out when thousands of undead ghouls started digging themselves up. Some of them carried rusty, but yet sharp, axes and swords. Staring at our sudden reinforcements, Nadaala started laughing loudly our advantage in soldiers, while both Orbaz and Thassarian's eyes shone with a power-hungry glow. When the meadow stopped shaking, over ten thousands of Scourges surrounded us, all shouting out different battle cries, raising their weapons.

"The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen!" Mograine exclaimed while raising his runeblade. "The Lich King watches over us, minions! Onward! Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!"

The entire undead army, including me, screamed as loud as we could, then we followed the Highlord towards the small chapel. With such strength and power, nothing could stop us.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jorda abruptly stopped. The young rogue standing before him looked from the weapons he was holding to the captain. "Sir?"

But he did not listen. Instead, he looked off to the horizon, concealed by the red mist. But he was sure that he had not imagined it. Shouts. And now he could hear something else; hoofs. In only a matter of seconds, the captain sighted the first of the undead army.

John must have seen them too, for now he slowly started backing towards the chapel, dropping the swords one by one. "Ah... t- th..." His voice was shaking with fear.

There was no time for hesitation. "SCOURGE!!" Jorda exclaimed. The rest of the Argent Dawn looked up at him in confusion. One of the other soldiers at the chapel, Korfax, hurried up to the captain, and gazed down the same way as he did. His eyes widened. He turned to the Argent army and shouted: "Scourge armies approach!"

The Argent soldiers instantly begain panicking, running around to try to find their weapons, attempting to line up and shout orders to each other.

"Stand fast, brothers and sisters!" a voice was heard over the chaos. Lord Maxwell Tyrosus and Lady Dosantos had exited the chapel, and now stood facing the approaching undead. "The Light will prevail!"

Jorda, now on the back of his horse, lifted his sword, ready for battle. With his other hand, he made sure the small pouch he had gotten from Commander Marjhan was still where he had put it. Korfax gave out a battle cry, and the captain charged after him, exchanging the first blows with the Scourge.


	18. Seeing red

_Sun:_ That big glowing thing that keeps things on Earth alive.

Strider: To walk with long steps, according to my english/swedish dictionary.

Sunstrider: Translated as "He who walks the day",directly from thalassian.

Has anyone else noticed this in Kael'thas Sunstrider's name, or have I just misunderstood something?

Anyways,the epic battle is finally here!!Took a while to write since I recently started school again and I feel exhausted everytime I get home. Anyhoo,enjoy, and please comment! :)

* * *

Chapter XVII: Seeing red

As soon as Nadaala reached the battleground, she unleashed a frost attack upon the first Argent Crusade soldiers approaching her. Digging up some of the dust from one of her pouches, she blew the white powder out over the fresh corpses already starting to pile on the ground. Less then a minute later, the hand of one of the soldiers started twitching strongly, and it didn't take long until the dead man stood up once again, as a ghoul of the Scourge. His former brothers in arms stared at the creature in despair, mute of shock when their comrade suddenly started lunging towards them.

Nadaala saw the scene briefly over her shoulder, but soon focused all her attention on her new attackers. A green haired night elven woman standing a few meters away from her was focusing a type of nature spell on the black haired death knight. She smirked and blocked the nature bolt with her runeblade, and went charging after the druid. Her target widened her eyes while desperately asking the earth to stop the undead foe. But Skyrose's hoofs moved faster than the elements could response, and soon Nadaala was close enough to swing her blade.

"STOP!!" a man cried.

Startled, the death knight saw a muscular man wearing two gigantic golden shoulder pads, and the Argent Crusade tabard over a bright shining armor heading towards them, from the corner of her eye. The man raised his weapon, a two-hand sword, and aimed at Nadaala. She ducked the blow, and with the movement fell slided of her mount. The deathcharger neighed loudly, and then ran away. Nadaala sighed frustratedly but then focused on the paladin again.

The man, who had leaned down to heal the druid, straightened his back and made a dash for her head. Nadaala dodged it with a quick turn, and then counter-attacked with a blood magic spell. The paladin groaned and was forced to drop his weapon, rubbing his gloved wrists in pain. With his guard down, the black haired death knight prepared to behead him, but was once again interrupted, when a silverbolt hit her upperarm. She gave out a sharp cry of pain, reaching for the injured spot.

When looking for the spell conjurer, she heard the night elven girl call for aid, and suddenly she was surrounded by a group of Argent Crusade defenders.

"Wh-"Before she could do anything, the soldiers were all attacking at the same time. Attempting to dodge as many blows as she could, the death knight tried to find any nearby comrade who could help her. "GALBANA!!" she yelled, blocking a sword hit with a frost spell. "Galba-"

Eventually, Nadaala fell down in exhaustion, admitting defeat. The paladin, who now seemed to have recovered from her spell, urged the soldiers to give way for him. Staring down at her, he muttered "Monster" and raised his sword over her head. Nadaala shut her eyes tightly, prepared for execution, thinking that perhaps her master would bring her back again.

But, suddenly, three of the Argent soldiers screamed loudly in fear, when a deathcharger came running towards the group. The paladin looked at the undead horse in disbelief, but forced himself to throw himself out of the way when she aimed straight for him. Nadaala gave her mount a relieved smile when Skyrose slowed down for her, so she could get a grip of the charger's neck. The death knight swiftly landed on her back, and then urged her to head out of the battlefield.

Looking back at the chasing soldiers, she leaned down and whispered in her ear; "Good job, girl."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

These people have skills, no kidding, I thought to myself as I blocked the hit of a tauren's hammer. When I pushed him back, I realized that the blow had been strong enough to form a small crack in the blade, despite its protecting runes. I growled frustratedly, and gave out a loud battle cry when I charged at him.

The tauren smirked when our weapons met, but his grin dropped when I enfused the runeblade with a plague spell, that swiftly moved from the sword's sharp edge to the worn hammer. In a matter of seconds, the metal forged weapon slowly started to melt_,_ as the plague moved further down its handle. Frightened, the tauren gave out a yelp and quickly released the weapon. It had now started bubbling and soon turned into nothing but a small pool of melted silver. The Argent soldier turned his gaze, away from the former hammer and up to its destroyer.

In rage, the tauren soldier charged at me with his fists raised. But before he could reach me, I whispered another spell and let the blood curse fly his way. Instantly, the tauren and five other nearby soldiers started writhing in agony, some of them falling to the ground. Bloodmoon began to move towards them, shortening our distance enough for me to finish them off, but before I got there they all stopped moving and fell lifeless to the ground. I looked up and saw one of the death knights from before. He saluted me and turned back to his own attackers, and I gave him an appreciating smile.

Just when I was about to return to the war, I heard Nadaala's terrified voice shout for me over the noise of the battle. My eyes went over the combatants quickly, trying to get a sight of the black haired death knight, although I knew her headgear given by the Lich King would make it harder for me to detect her. My own helmet prevented me from letting my head move as fast as I wanted to, and partly blocked my sight. Frustrated, I began pulling it off to get a clearer view of what was going on. But before the helmet had left my head, a strong hit to my side caused me to groan in pain and bend over on Bloodmoon's back. I didn't get a chance to recover until my attacker tugged with an incredible force at my leg, and I started to glide of my deathcharger. I could hear Bloodmoon protesting loudly when I hit the ground with a loud 'thump', caused by my heavy armor.

My helmet still in the way of my eyes, I more felt than heard the attacker standing over me, raising his or her sword over my stomach. Quickly, I kicked the soldier in the gut and then jumped up on my feet again. The soldier leaned over in agony, arms around his ribs. I grabbed my runeblade from the ground and with one swing ended his life.

I looked around after Bloodmoon, but she was nowhere to be found. I asumed that she had either been scared by the people fighting, or someone tried to fight _her _and she had ran away from them. Sighing, I instead ran into the mass of battling paladins and ghouls, searching for Nadaala, but instead gathered a long line of Argent soldiers running after me. I jumped up on the stone rail of the chapelstairs, and from the palm of my hand blew some of the corpse powder Lady Alistra had given me out into the battlefield. I waited for my purchasers to get close enough, and then watched them get slaughtered by the fresh ghouls I had raised from the dead.

Not wasting any more time on my victims, I jumped down from the rail. I had not gotten very far before my trampled over something, most likely a corpse, and I fell down, face first. Remaining on the ground a while, I wished that I had kept my helmet on as I slowly rolled over with my back to the stonecold earth, thankful that most of the combatants were fighting further away. I now realized that I had many more wounds than I had felt coming.

Slowly getting ready to get up again, I caught the metallic sound of two boots approaching, and in just a few seconds a tall, well built Argent Crusade soldier appeared in front of me. He had light brown hair, long enough to reach down over his ears, and his eyes blue like the winter sky. His slightly lined face awakened a strange feeling inside me, a bit like the one I felt when I first saw Yazmina, but weaker...

Why wasn't he attacking me? I was laying helpless right in front of him, damnit!

The soldier's eyes were a bit widened, and he said with a shaking voice; "I prayed that it would never come to this... Galbana."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jorda ducked the blow of the dark rider, who snorted frustratedly and lunged out to him once again. The captain dodged that one too, and responsed with a powerful hit to his mount's leg. The undead horse screamed, and started kicking as to get rid of the pain, missing Jorda's face by a few inches.

He backed away, his hand at his chest while trying to regain his breath. The death knight made frenetic efforts to calm his mount down, but it was obviously out of control. The captain's own horse had since long in the battle fallen victim to the never ending ghouls, but he had not gotten any chance to mourn before this new attacker had arrived. At last, the death knight managed to get closer to his victim, and with a revengeful look in his eye began casting some sort of a spell.

The captain gathered all energy he had left to grab his shield and withstand the curse. But instead of feeling a horrible pain, or being thrown backwards by a powerful force like he had expected, his shield only vibrated slightly as a result of the spell. He looked up, to see the fair lady Dosantos holding his attacker back with a violet barrier. The death knight growled and changed his focus to the archmage.

"Look out!!" Jorda yelled, running up to his feet in order to protect her, but knew that he would never reach her in time.

In the end, Lady Angela didn't need his help, because she prevented her own death by a matter of seconds by unleashing a powerful arcane explosion on him. The death knight groaned in agony, and then noticed to his surprise, that his armor had taken more damage than he had ever thought. He raised his head to glare at the mage. During the time, Jorda had reached her, and now stood prepared for another attack, and Angela herself seemed ready to cast yet another, mightier spell over the Scourge lord.

Their opponent looked from the captain to the archmage, as if trying to figure out his next move. With a snort, he turned his mount around and escaped from them.

"Wait!" Jorda attempted to follow him, but was stopped by Lady Dosantos. When he gave her a questioning look, she shaked her head at him.

"We should focus on the ones remaining here, instead of wasting our energy on the ones fleeing."

Though not liking it, Jorda knew that she was right. The Scourge never seemed to end, but they had to continue. With an exhausted sigh, the captain sank down, with his hand over the wound on his arm that the fleeing death knight had caused. Hot blood was sipping out of it, a proof that he needed his armor renewed if they ever won this war. Lady Dosantos kneeled down to examine the injury. He hissed in pain when she touched it. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It does not appear to be too deep. I will fetch one of our healers."

"That is not necessary," the captain assured. "We have a war to take care of." But the archmage had already left him.

Jorda stood up, not sure whether to stop Angela or to return to the battle. He looked around for his sword, put it back in its sheath and was about to set out again when a sight from the corner of his eye distracted him. He turned around. A nearby soldier shouted for him to not just stand there, but he couldn't hear him. He didn't hear anything, besides his heartbeats that grew louder and louder.

His fears had come true.

The surrounding world seemed to disappear, when he saw the face of the woman he had thought long dead. She climbed up the stone rail of the chapel, and Jorda got a clearer view of her. Her purple skin was paler than he remembered, and her eyes that had been silver colored when he last saw her, now glowed with a cold blue light, but it was her alright. Her short hair showed sign that she had been wearing a helmet, and she was dressed in the same kind of armor that the death knight from before had been wearing. Did that mean...?

He swallowed, trying to hold back the tears he hadn't noticed coming until now. If it was from anger, sadness or happiness, he couldn't tell.

In his state of shock, Jorda could do nothing when his comrades, that had been chasing her, were ambushed by a dozen of ghouls appearing from the battle field. This dark magic she knows, she must have learned from the Lich King, Jorda thought to himself, clenching his fist.

Galbana jumped down from the stairs, and Jorda forced himself to snap out of it, knowing what he had to do. He silently watched her run, run back into the war. The captain raised a shaking finger, which he pointed at her, and her feet instantly forced her to the ground. As he had hoped, she layed still, probably was trying to figure out what had happened.

As he got closer to his former companion, and got a closer look of her face, he felt himself shaking more and more.

This wouldn't have happened if I didn't let you go, he thought. He pulled out the pouch given by Marjhan, weighing it in his hand. After staring at it a few seconds, he stopped hesitating.

She slowly turned her head when he approached her. It was hard to tell what she was thinking, but furrowed her eyebrows slightly when she saw his face. Did she remember him? Jorda shaked the thought of him. That was impossible. The Lich King would have brainwashed them all, otherwise there was no reason that they still served him.

He reached into the small leather pouch, and grabbed a handful of the powder inside it. When he looked back at Galbana, it looked like she was trying to find a way to distract him and run away. The captain swallowed, once again, and said with the steadiest voice as possible; "I prayed that it would never come to this," She leaned her head in confusion. "Galbana."

It felt so unreal to call her name after so long. Her entire face spoke of confusion and shock when he uttered it, her glowing eyes flying over him to try to place him in her memory, but he knew she wouldn't find him there.

"How...? W... who are you?!" she spat. Jorda closed his eyes, lifting the hand in which he held the Scourge powder.

"It's for your own good, believe me," he whispered as he raised his fist, and released it.

The instant it touched her, Galbana shut her eyelids tightly, slamming her hands onto her face. She curled up her entire body in agony, the powder's effect spreading faster than he had expected. The night elven death knight groaned quietly, but as her suffering grew more horrible she screamed, a scream which caused Jorda's heart to ache. It pained him to see her writhe in agony like this, and now he started to doubt if she truly would regain her memory.

Desperately trying to make the pain stop, Galbana banged her head into the ground, causing her forehead to start bleeding.

Jorda couldn't watch her like this anymore. "Galbana..." he began, trying to get her to calm down. "It will be alright, just hold o-"

He had barely touched her shoulder when he suddenly stared right into the ice cold eyes of the death knight, and in the next second a strong kick had hit him in the shoulder. Jorda was thrown backwards with such a force that he almost lost his breath. Slowly, he dragged himself up to a sitting position, right in time to see his beloved friend crawl away in the opposite direction.

"Galbana... no..." was all that he could say right now. The long and hard fight combined with the shock of Galbana's "survival" was more than the captain had expected today. He had not yet thought through his next course of action before his eyelids became heavy, and he passed out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Every movement was an effort. Just focusing on where I put my hands made my mind dizzy again, all thanks to that disgusting powder or what in the world it was. It made me nauseous, and the fact that the suspicious soldier claimed to know me didn't make it better in any way. My body shook and I had to stop myself from falling down again. I looked around me, into the rageful war that took place around me, but it was like I was invisible to them. My blurry vision made it hard to tell any one apart. One thought after another entered my mind and then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I whispered, staring down at my hands as if they held some kind of clue.

In the distance I heard a familiar voice cry out in pain. I automatically raised my head to search for the source of the voice, and saw the figure of what I guessed was Nadaala. The human death knight was holding on to her mount's sadle for all she was worth, while trying to fight six Argent Crusade soldiers at once. One of them fell when a fresh ghoul ripped his throat off, but the other ones stood tall, not showing anything besides rage.

When I registred what was happening, I got up in such a hurry that I nearly stumbled again. I reached her and, having lost my runeblade, began sending spells to every Argent soldier I could see. "Nadaala!" I called out to her. With a final swing at her current target, she slowly turned her head and found my face. Her unfocused eyes indicated exhaustion.

The nostalgic feeling of déjà vu that had gotten all the more familiar to me of late, struck me once again. Before me, I saw a face, not Nadaala's, but the one of a young human girl, with golden blonde hair and grey eyes. She did, just like the black haired death knight, look so tired that she might collapse.

Who was she? I remembered. I did now. Elisara_._

_A bright haired man, I recognized him as that darn warrior from before, who threw that powder at me, was busy saddling a brown steed. He turned around to look at me, and acknowledged my presence with a nod, then a slight smile. "Are you ready to set out tomorrow?"_

Jorda... you are Jorda... my kind companion and the one I always turned to for advice and friendship...

_Four night elven youths standing on a bridge, waving to the departing boat. "I will miss you, sister!" one of them, a girl with dark blue plaits shouted._

"_Get rid of those blasted Scourge!" a boy with the nearly same face yelled._

My beloved brothers and sisters... I remembered that as the day I left Darnassus for the last time.

"_I do not need to wish you good luck, do I? I simply know that Elune will watch over my sweet daughter, and I know that she will prevail,"came the tender and calming voice of my mother. Her shining silver eyes were locked into mine, and as tears started running down my cheeks I hugged her tightly while sobbing loudly._

_A shout. An ambush. A plan. A sacrifice. And then there was..._

My mind returned to my current location and to my allies, the Scourge... My murderers.

Without realizing what happened next, I shut my eyes and collapsed onto the ground.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koltira Deathweaver had never seen a death knight die before. So it was with wide eyes that he watched the new orc champion burst into ashes right before his eyes, when he was struck down by Highlord Tirion Fording, the supreme commander of the Argent Crusade. His grey hair was shimmering with silver, and his face revealed his many years of fighting. Through the orc's scattered ashes, Koltira caught a glimpse of him lowering his sword, a massive weapon of silver and gold. A shining medallion of gold that seemed attached to its blade floated right above the edge of the sword. His eyes glimmered of rage, confidence and victory, as he shouted out to his soldiers; "Bring them before the chapel!"

The Argent Crusaders immediatly left his side to obey his orders. All ghouls that the Acherus knights had raised for this battle collapsed, falling to pieces as their Highlord broke the spell that kept them intact. Meanwhile, the defenders of the Light forced the remaining soldiers of the Scourge down from their reanimated steeds. He looked on with dismay as Thassarian reluctantly dismounted, and the Crusaders that grabbed him by his arms to drag him towards Fordring.

"Let go of me!"

Koltira looked around to see Nadaala, that black haired friend of hers, being pulled down from her deathcharger by a gigantic tauren. She kicked wildly at her capturers, refusing to surrender. On his other side, Darion Mograine and the troll knight were also being taken away.

As the female death knight's mount was brought away after its master, it revealed someone in black clothes lying on the ground. A pang of anxiety hit his gut when he realized who it was. "Galbana!" he screamed from the top of his lungs as he shook of the soldiers trying to separate him from Bloodmist and let himself fall of the horse to run up to her.

He kneeled down by the unconcious night elf, lifted her head up and shook her by the shoulders to wake her up. At least she wasn't dead, facing how her body had not combusted and turned into ashes, like that orc. "Galbana?" he said, his voice shaking. "Galbana? Wake up!"

But instead of opening her eyes, her unprotected head rolled backwards, without giving any sign of answering. Koltira felt the Crusaders gathering around them, a bit insecure of what to do. One of them slowly approached the couple, but quickly backed away when the death knight champion growled angrily at him. He started reaching for his runeblade, thinking he might be able to fight them off, but was interrupted when he heard Darion say from over by Tirion Fordring.

"Stand down, death knights. We have lost... The Light... this place... is no more..."

Finally realizing that they had no chance, Koltira gave up all thoughts of escaping. Eyeing the handful of Crusaders that were pointing their swords at him, he picked up Galbana in his arms and walked over to the chapel grounds by himself. The soldiers ran after him, their weapons still directed at his head as if he would do something sudden.

He stopped beside Thassarian who, much to his anger was kneeling down in front of the Argent Crusade commander. As he carefully put his beloved down, caressing her face, one of the soldiers that had been standing next to Fordring took a few steps towards them, eventually lowering himself on one knee in front of Galbana. Koltira shot him a death glare while growling even louder than before. "Don't touch her."

The paladin glanced at him, shaked his head and then did what the he was just told not to do. The man let his fingers slide over her face, removing a lock of hair from her shut eyes. "I can not believe it's really her..." he muttered.

Koltira studied the Crusader, and wondered if it wasn't the one who he had seen fighting Orbaz earlier. Though he apparently had gotten help from a female mage, he wouldn't be just anyone to send Bloodbane of running. "Who are you?" he hissed.

The stranger looked up at him. "I could ask you the same question."

He opened his mouth to snap at the paladin, but their conversation was ended when Highlord Tirion Fordring stepped closer to Highlord Darion Mograine. "Have you learned nothing, boy?" His voice was filled with disappointment, and another, unreadable emotion. "You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness... the hate... Feeding upon the misery of those that you tortured and killed!"

Darion said nothing, and the Argent Crusade went on. "Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. It is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their doom, Darion. What you are feeling now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls! Souls that you and your master brought here! The Light will tear you apart, Darion!"

The death knight highlord glared at him, and finally spoke. "Save your breath, old man. It might be the last that you ever draw..."

His voice faded away, when suddenly, a strong white light appeared behind him, and blinded everyone who stood to witness the scene.


	19. The Vision

_Tadaaa... _Final battle's over, and soon will follow a few more chapters. I'm actually already planning on my next fic,it will also be about WoW,and I will write it together with my sister. One of the main characters will be John Hawke,from previous chapters, that's all I can say for now.

Iiih I'm waiting for the WotL novels and manga! . There will be one pocket about Arthas,and one manga about Thassarian,which I defiantly want to .Anyway,until next time!

* * *

Chapter XVIII: The Vision

It was the desperate and terrified cries around the chapel grounds that first came to me as I started to wake. Then, as I attempted to open my eyes, a strong light made automatically close them again. Two voices above me communicated quickly with each other, and I felt a bit relieved when I identified the more stressed one of them.

After a few seconds the light returned to my eyes completely. Jorda and Koltira were sitting next to me, but they seemed to be focusing on the source of the sudden luminescence. I managed to use my elbows to sit up despite my body's protests, and now saw what it was that everyone around the chapel ground were staring at.

A person, no a ghost of the past, had stepped out of the engulfing light. His hair was red and just barely reached down to his shoulders. His armor was white and had blue lines and symbols over it, revealing that he was a knight of some organisation. The man smiled, a ghostly smile that was hard to detect due to the glowing portal behind him. _"My son! My dear, beautiful boy!"_ he spoke, his voice echoing loudly over the mass of people.

I now noticed the Highlord, who had turned around by the time he heard the man's voice. His shoulders dropped, reaching out for the ghost. "Father!" he screamed out in shock. Mograine quickly put his hands to his head. "Argh... what... is...?"

I attempted to run to his side when he suddenly fell to his knees, but Koltira forced me slow down, drawing me to him. Together with Jorda we continued to witness what was happening.

All of sudden, someone seemed to _step out _of the Scourge Highlord. He was in the same ghostly state as whom I guessed was his real father, the Highlord Alexandros Mograine. At first I was confused over who it could be that had emerged from my mentor, but as soon as he spoke I knew who he was.

"_Father, you've returned!" _said the younger shade of Darion Mograine. His hair was short and bright, and he was wearing simple linen clothes, not at all similar to the black armor he was wearing now. The younger Mograine ran up to Highlord Alexandros, and hugged him tightly. _"You have been gone a long time, father. I thought..." _His voice trailed away.

The older one of the two ghosts smiled once again. _"Nothing could have kept me away from here, Darion. Not from my home and family."_ He lifted one of his hands and placed his palm on top of his son's head, ruffling his hair.

Darion shook the hand off. _"Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight! I can sit idle no longer!"_

"_Darion Mograine, you are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead hordes of Lordaeron!" _Highlord Alexandros said harshly. His voice turned slightly softer as he added; "_I couldn't bear losing you. Even the thought..."_

I leaned my head on Koltira's shoulder out of exhaustion, as I watched the moving family memory with sympathy for the Mograine that I knew. I glanced at Jorda. Although he looked very confused, he also seemed very surprised that the two ghosts had suddenly stepped out of thin air. I smiled sadly. Were it not for him then I would not feel anything when watching the father and his son communicate. I wouldn't have any memories to relate to. But why? Why had he been so determined to make me remember? Why did he not just cut me down, and hoped that I would rest in peace?

My thoughts were interrupted when the shade of Darion continued. His fists were clenched in anger. _"If I die, father, I would rather it be on my feet, standing in defiance against the undead legions! If I die, father, I die with you!" _The Highlord of this time groaned loudly, as if begging the flashback to disappear.

His father looked at his son with pride, but shaked his head at his desire. _"My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer and, with it, mete justice across this land."_ It wasn't until now, when the older ghost patted the handle of his two handed sword, that I realized that it was almost identical with the sword Darion was wielding. The only difference was that this blade was shining in silvery metal with a handle lined in red. Highlord Darion's weapon was giving out a sickly green aura, as if tainted by some black magic. But it was no doubt the same sword.

Alexandros continued. _"I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you. But, my son," _He put one reassuring hand on his shoulder. _"That day is not today."_

Their eyes met. Father and son. Wielders of the Ashbringer. Separated by the evils of the Scourge. _"Do not forget..."_

The ghost of the Highlord started dissolve, as if siphoned by some mysterious force. And then, that force appeared. His dark voice echoed over the chapel, and within a few seconds his subordinates lifted their heads to face the portal that he stepped out of.

The Lich King was here.

"Touching..." he exclaimed. The last of Highlord Alexandros' ghost dissapeared as Arthas arm dropped to his side. He gazed out over the terrified people who had witnessed the scene. "He is mine now."

Frightened mumbles started to arise among the watchers, but most of them were too afraid to speak. It was all going around my head, for what felt like millionth time that day. Did... did my master know that this would happen all along? Was that vision of Mograine's father a trick to reveal that he had been toying with us? We, who respected and loved him with our whole beings?

And then I understood. The Lord of the Scourge had never cared about our skills. Let alone if we died to defend him. All he wanted was to exterminate all life on Azeroth, and he used us to destroy those who opposed him. We were nothing more than puppets to him. Puppets of the dead.

This had occured to Koltira and the other death knights too, because I suddenly felt the champions grip of me tighten. Nadaala and Thassarian's faces were filled with hatred for the one they thought had guided them. But none of us moved. What could we do? We had seen Arthas' power, and we could never compete with...

But one of us stood up. Highlord Darion Mograine's whole body was shaking with fury. One minute he had seen his younger self replay a memory he had almost forgotten, and the next he found out that all of his endeavours were for nothing. He pointed the Ashbringer at his "master".

"You have betrayed me! You have betrayed us all, you monster!!" he yelled. The remaining knights of the Ebon Blade got up as well now. All of our love had turned to hatred.

"Face the might of Mograine!!" Darion, blinded by his fury, charged at the Lich King without thinking.

"Mograine, no!!" Koltira shouted, but it was too late. Before the Highlord had reached his enemy, he was tossed away as simply as if he was nothing more than an insect. He hit the cold ground with a loud thump, and remained still.

The Lich King shaked his head. "Pathetic..."

Nadaala attempted to break free from the mass, to either help her mentor or too also attack the Dark One, but was stopped by Thassarian. Instead, the Highlord of the Light stepped forward. He too looked as if he had known this from the beginning. "You're a damned monster, Arthas!" he spat.

A dark chuckle echoed from behind the Lich King's helmet. "You were right, Fordring. I did send them in to die. Their lives are meaningless, but yours..." He laughed once more. The Crusaders who stood closest to Tirion stood in a defending position, ready to protect him if he tried to attack him. "How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourself exposed, paladin. Nothing will save you..."

With one quick flick of his hand, the Lord of the Scourge had sent out a spell that was aiming directly for the Highlord of the Light. It all happened to fast for him to defend himself. He sank down on his knees, his palms around his throat. His face was becoming blue. Tirion Fordring tried desperatly to gasp for air, but none came.

I and the two men that had been standing with me started running for his side. I could not tell who, but a black haired human crusader lifted his sword and pointed it at Arthas. "ATTACK!!" he yelled. The Scarlet Crusade rushed towards the Lich King at the same time to revenge their master. The whole chapel ground was roaring of angered battle cries, the sound of plate boots to stone and weapons being raised. I opened my mouth to warn them, I knew they could never take him down, but before I could raise my voice they were all thrown backwards.

"APOCALYPSE!!" The Lich King screamed. A strong, red light blinded the remaining watchers. When it seized, the Scarlet defenders lay scattered across the chapel ground, most of them dead. Warm blood was pouring out of a man's head that was lying close to me.

I looked around in despair, trying to think of something to do. Panicked screams almost made me deaf, and Arthas slaughtered anyone who came close to him. Then came a voice that gave me hope. I did not know when Darion had awoken, but he now started to stand up on shaking legs.

"That day is not today..."

He looked up at the massacre. With one final glance at his corrupted weapon, he raised it into the air and yelled; "Tirion!!"

The Light's Highlord, despite his lack of breath, managed to stand up and catch the Ashbringer. Then he sank to the ground again. I nodded to Jorda who started performing a form of healing spell, but its light seemed to fade away in comparison to the light that all of sudden surrounder Tirion's body. I had to cover my eyes to not get blinded, but it still hurt. Slowly, the light became weaker so I could finally open my eyes again. Tirion was now standing, and the only thing that was still glowing was the Ashbringer.

But the weapon that had once been giving off an unholy, green aura had transformed into what it was before the death of Alexandros Mograine. The blade now emitted a silver lustre, which gave me the impression that the swords had been exchanged.

Without a moment of hesitation, Highlord Tirion Fordring directed the purified weapon at the Dark One. He seemed shocked that such holy power existed. "ARTHAS!!" Fordring yelled.

"What is this...?" the Lich King gasped, and for the first time during all my time as his knight, I realized that my master was afraid.

Fordring smirked, without lowering the Ashbringer. "Your end."

The Highlord moved with such haste that I could barely see him. It was surprising how he in one moment was gasping for air, and in the other was rushing towards his old time nemesis. He sent out a blow towards the Lich King, who staggered backwards with his hand at the place that the weapon had struck. "Impossible..." he hissed. The Lich King looked up at his foe, and then let his ice cold eyes wander over his watchers. His gaze stopped for a moment when he saw his former supporters, Koltira, Thassarian, Nadaala, Darion and me. He growled silently.

"This... isn't... over..." he hissed to the Scarlet commander, who glared at him with a face that agreed with hatred. "When next we meet it won't be on holy ground, paladin."

And then he was gone. A black rift that started to fade off and a spot of burnt grass was all that was left to tell how he had disappeared. It was like everyone had been holding their breath, for now, a long sigh was heard among the witnessing Crusaders.

I glanced at Koltira. He nodded at me. Nadaala stood silent with an expression of exhaustion and determination. Thassarian put one hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up, he smiled slightly at her.

Tirion Fordring turned to the injured death knight, who kneeled with depression hanging over him nearby. He bent down to come face to face with him. "Rise, Darion, and listen..."

Highlord Darion Mograine stared at him in disbelief, but accepted the out reached hand and stood up. The remaining soldiers of the Ebon Hold approached them to hear what Fordring had to say.

"We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives – our lives! And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause!"

Fordring paused. Now all of the Scarlet Crusade injured or not, were listening as well. "The Lich King must answer for what he has done and must not be allowed to cause further destruction to our world. I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: The Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union. The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will suceed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas and tear down the walls of Icecrown!"

The cheers rose louder and louder from the Crusade, and he had to yell to make himself heard. "The Argent Crusade comes for you, Arthas!!"

The victory cries thundered over the chapel. Even Thassarian had a hard time not to smile. Darion turned from the celebrating mass to Fordring. "So too do the Knights of the Ebon Blade... While our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please, I know it hurts, but you need to stay still."

I cried in pain as the medician tightened the bandage around my arm. It wasn't until after the battle that I realized how much my body ached.

If I had a choice, I would not be in the chapel to have my wounds treated at all. I'd rather stay outside with Mograine and the others to discuss our next course of action. But once the celebration started to die out, Koltira took me to the side.

"_Are you okay?" he asked. He kept his voice low._

_I looked at him with raised eyebrows, but then I smiled. "Yes... I guess so. And it is not my body that took the worst blow."_

_Koltira snorted. "No. It's all thanks to that darn paladin and his magic..."_

"_If you are talking about T-" I stopped myself in the middle of the sentence. It wasn't the Highlord that he was talking about, I now realized. He was referring to Jorda, and the powder he had used on me. Sighing, I looked away."_

"_Don't blame anything on Jorda. If not for him, I'd most likely have killed even more of the Crusade than I did. And I'm thankful..." I raised one hand and put it to my heart, although I knew it was not beating. _

_The death knight champion was silent. When I looked at him, I noticed that he was staring at the new formed Argent Crusade that slowly started to act to their new orders. Some of them were moving in to the chapel for treatment, while a few others tried to clear the grounds by dragging away the fallen for a proper burial._

"_Who could have seen this coming?" he said to no one special, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

"_Tirion did, apparently. And we should be lucky he did."_

_Koltira nodded. "I just feel so..." At a loss for words, he raised his hands as to show what he meant, but eventually he let them drop to his sides again. He stared into the ground. I put one hand on his arm, and our eyes met._

"_I know what you mean..." I whispered. "We should be glad that we are not under his control anymore. Unlike others..."_

"_Razuvious,"Koltira said, sighing. "And Orbaz... and who knows how many more..."_

_I nodded, but then one thought crossed my mind. "What if... do you think they might serve him still out of own free will?"_

_He glanced at me. It took a moment for him to think about what I had said, but then he shrugged his shoulders. "Who can tell?"_

_We were suddenly interrupted by Thassarian, who whistled to get our attention. He motioned with his hand for us to come, but as we both started moving towards him, Koltira stopped me. "No. You're injured, I can tell."_

_I gaped at him in disbelief. "It's nothing."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Nice try. Get inside and have a healer looking at those wounds. Nadaala will fill you in later."_

"_But-"_

"_Now," he ordered, and I turned silent, reluctantly. He smiled. "Don't worry. We will win this together, alright?"_

_I nodded, with renewed determination. "Yes." And then he kissed me._

I blushed a bit at the memory, but my expression quickly changed when the medician applied a salve to one of my wounds.

"Ow!!"

Two persons entered the chapel. People had been coming and out with people that needed treatment for a while, but this was someone else. The first one was Nadaala, who looked around before coming to me. The other one was Jorda, but he kept himself on a distance.

"So, what did you decide?" I asked. The medician strapped on one final piece of bandage before getting up to tend to other patients, and to leave us alone. Perhaps she was frightened by the sudden presence of two death knights, who just a few hours ago had been fighting to kill her people.

Nadaala sat down in front of me. "Sir Fordring and Mograine are going to Northrend," she said. Like always, I could tell that she wasn't that interested in war strategies, but this time she was a bit more serious. "Mograine's gathering the other death knights to bring them with him. But first, he's sending some to the capitals, I think."

I nodded. "I see."

"The Light combined with the Lich King's former soldiers will create an unstoppable force. He has no chance of winning," Jorda said. I now noticed that his eyes were burning with lust for vengeance.

We stared at each other. For a moment of awkward silence, I whispered; "Thank you..."

Jorda opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again. Then he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you so much."

I hugged him back, and although I could not shed tears, it felt like I would. Nadaala slowly started moving towards the medician to offer help. I could not cry, but I know heard that Jorda was. It was impossible for me to imagine what he had been through, to leave his friend for dead, to strengthen an army to avenge his fallen comrades and then realizing that I was alive... Oh god, how I had missed him too. How could I ever make it without him?

After some minutes, we let go of each other and seated ourselves across each other by the table. We sat silent, not really knowing where to start. But it felt good to be with one another.

"How is Elisara?" I asked.

Jorda stared at me. His face was filled with shock and sadness. "I..." He sighed. "Of course you couldn't know..."

My guts dropped. "What? What happened?"

He avoided looking at me. "She is dead."

My eyes widened, but before I could say anything, he shaked his head and held up a hand to silence me. "It happened shortly after we arrived in Stormwind. She was badly injured, exhausted, and the thought of losing you... It became too much." He looked like he was about to cry again, but he held it in. He had left her death behind. My lower lip started quivering, as I tried to melt his words. It felt unfair that I didn't get to tell her goodbye... On the other hand, on the day I last saw her, I was the one who was prepared to die.

Over Jorda's shoulder, I saw Nadaala putting a piece of wet cloth on a wounded man's forehead. So many people had died in the war against the Scourge, and it was still far from over. Our only hope was that it would all change now, with the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade together. And this time, I knew which side I was on.

My thoughts wandered to Koltira. He had said that we would fight together. I hoped that he was right, now that we were both soldiers of the Ebon Blade. But it could happen that we would have to leave one another. That wouldn't matter. My mind, and metaphorically, my heart would always be with him, even if we were in different places.

A third person entered the chapel. I looked up with hope to see the one I was thinking of. "Koltira?"

It was Thassarian who glanced at me. He had removed his helmet, so I now could see his face. He had a small cut under his eye, but it would heal soon. "I am sorry to make you disappointed," he said when he saw my face.

I shook my head and he walked up to me. "I am also sorry to say that Koltira has left."

My jaw dropped and I heard Nadaala shout out a protest as she ran up to us. Even Jorda seemed a bit surprised. "What do you mean?"

Thassarian cleared his throat. "As Nadaala may have told you, while we planned our next move, we agreed that some of us should go to Northrend, and Koltira offered himself. He just left the chapel."

"Without saying goodbye? What a jerk," Nadaala said with an irritated tone, but I shook my head.

"I guess it was something he had to do. I would have done the same." I felt Thassarian, Nadaala and Jorda's eyes on me, and blushed a bit. "We will meet soon, I know it."

After standing silent for a moment, Thassarian reached for something he had brought with him inside. "Before he left, he told me to give you this."

He handed me a black object, which I recognized as my helmet. The one that had been placed upon my head by the Lich King. It was carrying a few cuts, but that didn't matter. I nodded in appreciation, and he continued.

"We tried to search for your runeblade, too, but it was..." Thassarian coughed. "We thought it would be butter to give you a new one. That's why Darion wanted you to have this." He reached behind his back, and unsheathed one of the two swords that could be seen over his shoulder.

The blade itself was almost twice as broad as my old weapon, but still carried the line of glowing runes over its flat side. The edge was forged in another metal than the upper part of the blade, giving it a brilliant look. Its handle was made out of gold, with a green and black band wired around the grip. And finally, at the top, it was decorated by a small diamond.

I looked at him. "I love it." He nodded.

"Wow, that really looks awesome," Nadaala said. And then it occured to me that she still had her old sword.

"What about you?" I asked.

She seemed confused, but then she shrugged and took out two daggers that were resting at her sides. "I have these. Darion had them specially made for me, when I told him I'm not that much of a 'big sword' type."

"Oh."

"Speaking of which..." Jorda said, and we turned to him. "We should maybe get going. It is time to do something."

I nodded. "Yes. You're right."

We all stood up, and started to head for the exit when I stopped. "What's wrong?" Jorda asked. Nadaala and Thassarian stopped too.

I gaped for a moment. "I just realized... Where the hell is Bloodmoon?!"


	20. Glory to the Alliance

_Last chapter that is written with quest text! _Yes the quest in this,"Where kings walk",is the last quest in the Death Knight instance.(For Horde it's "Warchief's Blessing"). I tried uploading this chapter like one million times but there was a bug with my !!! .

I also noticed that there are dozens of other fanfics that are like this,one other that even also was about a night elf o.o No wonder,this questline is amazing and fun ^_^ Ohoh,Koltira's gonna appear in the new Warcraft:Death Knight manga!!(Thassarian's the main character) and I'm so excited!:D

Never mind that,here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XIX: Glory to the Alliance

As we exited the chapel together, we were instantly summoned by the two highlords Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograine. I glanced at Nadaala. She nodded, so I turned to walk up to them. Mograine looked up at me as I reached him, and nodded in acknowledgement of my prescence.

The other highlord turned from their conversation and gazed at Jorda. "Captain Runetouch, there are matters I wish to discuss with you and Lady Dosantos, if you would." He put one hand on his shoulder as he spoke.

Jorda nodded and they left us. I was suddenly reminded of the high position my friend was in, as I watched him and Tirion Fordring speak shortly with a bright haired woman before once again heading into the chapel.

A nudge in the shoulder by Nadaala reminded me of my duty, and I turned back to Darion. He had removed his helmet, and I didn't have to think long to understand why. He smiled slightly at me. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Not really sure."

He nodded at me, knowing exactly what I meant. "I apologize for sending off Koltira so suddenly. You two had probably wanted to go together."

With much effort, I managed to keep my face serious when I answered, and I kicked myself mentally. Of course I had wanted to be with him, but at the same time I knew that in a situation like this, sacrifices had to be done. "Yes," I said quietly. "But it's alright..."

The Highlord changed subject quickly. "Listen now; there is much to be done." He raised his voice, also talking to the two other death knights. Nadaala and Thassarian straightened themselves and looked at him with expectation. "The Acherus is still under the control of the Lich King, and the thousands of Scourge that we once worked with. On top of that, I've been told that he has left us a little present in the Heart of the Acherus. The stitched horror, Pathwerk."

"How generous," Thassarian muttered.

I had heard others speak of Pathwerk before. He was a terrible creation made by the Lich King to guard Naxxramas, another of his necropolises. Pathwerk was rumored to be the strongest, fastest, but not smartest, abomination ever created, making him a much feared foe.

"Thassarian," Darion spoke. "You have your orders."

The death knight champion nodded. "Shall I leave now?"

"As soon as you're ready, yes."

Without another word, Thassarian began casting the spell I recognized to be the one to open a portal to the Acherus. But as the dark gate opened before him, he didn't move. Instead, he looked at the black haired girl standing next to him.

Nadaala noticed his gaze and glanced at Darion for approval. "Nadaala, you have your orders as well," he said.

"Yes sir!" She smiled at us both, before joining Thassarian and going through the deathgate.

Slightly confused, I staggered towards the portal as well, but the Highlord stopped me.

"I have another task for you, Galbana."

Now this _was _confusing. "But shouldn't I help..."

"Do you not trust your friends' skills?" I quieted down. "I have spoken to them both. They know what to do. Besides, they won't be there alone." He felt my wondering stare and continued. "Lady Alistra, Amal'thazad, Lord Thorval and their disciples will be there as well."

"Oh." Apparently they were alright. "But what is it that I am supposed to do?"

Mograine sighed. He stood silent for a moment, observing the rest of the Scarlet Onslaught that worked in the background. Jorda and Lady Dosantos had exited the chapel to give them all new orders, while trying to help them the best they could in cleaning up the grounds. "The paladin, Jorda... I understand you know each other?"

"We do, sir."

Another moment of silence passed by. It seemed Mograine was choosing his words carefully before speaking them. "This twist in fate..." The Highlord raised his head to look at me. His eyes were filled with regret, and vengeance. "You are now, and will forever be, a knight of the Ebon Blade, Galbana, but know this; you were once a hero of the Alliance."

I nodded. All thanks to Jorda, I could remember that.

"This order must establish allies for itself if it is to survive," he continued. "You must represent the Knights of the Ebon Blade to the Alliance." Darion glanced at the portal which Thassarian and Nadaala had used a few moments ago. He stretched out his hand, pointed at it, and sent out a bolt of blue light from his palm. The spell crashed into the magical gateway, and within a matter of seconds, it started to change. The rift in the air grew smaller, but its middle was now filled with an image of a white stone built city... Stormwind.

Darion picked out a folded parchment from his armor and handed it to me. It was sealed with the sigil of the Light's Highlord. "Take this letter, given to me on your behalf by Tirion Fordring and deliver it to king Varian Wrynn. Use the portal."

A bit hesitatingly, I accepted the letter and put it underneath one of my shoulderpads. With one final bow, I turned around and ran through the portal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Father, you've been drenching yourself in papers for weeks! Can't we go out on a hunt together?"

Varian glanced up at his son from the parchment he was currently reading. The young boy pouted at him, his hands at his hips, clearly upset over something. The king sighed. "As much as I love that idea, who is going to take care of this if I go, hmm?"

Anduin looked hurt. "But you promised..."

"I know I did, but take a look at this!" Varian made a gesture towards the piles of contracts that never seemed to grow smaller. His movement accidentally hit one of the gigantic staples, causing over a hundred of papers concerning the Defias Brotherhood to rain down over the two royalties. Anduin raised his eyebrow at his father, proving his point. Varian sighed once more frustratedly, and sank down with his head between his hands on his desk.

His son was right. The sun was shining and the sky free from all clouds – but even if the servants had opened up all windows in his office, he felt restless after sitting inside for so long. It was in times like this that he wished he was still the gladiator Lo'Gosh, he mused.

The king felt his son place a hand on his shoulder. Anduin had really matured during his father's abduction.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired, son," Varian said. He looked at him and smiled. "You know what? It seems I can't get out of this mess, but if you talk to Valeera, then I am sure she will-"

Their conversation was cut short abruptly as the elf in question rushed into the royal office. Valeera's green eyes were wide with surprise and her daggers raised, shocking both son and father alike.

"Valeera, what in the world-"

"Scourge!! Scourge's heading right through the gates!!"

His expression changing quickly, Varian shoved Anduin aside without another word and grabbed his sword before running out of the room after the blood elf, leaving the young prince alone, staring after his father.

Out in the corridor, the duo was joined by Broll. "I heard the alarm," he said shortly, and Varian nodded. The three hurried to a balcony connected with the king's chambers, giving a clear view of the capital. Now Varian heard the terrified screams and shouts from its inhabitants, also seeing the town guards run in groups to get the situation under control. A dark figure moved with haste through the crowd, but it was alone.

The king was getting all more confused. This person was undead, from what he had heard, but who was it? Why couldn't the guards capture whoever she was, and most importantly, why wasn't that Scourge woman attacking?!

The intruder dodged an apple thrown by a shouting woman on the market. Startled, she looked over her shoulder, only to be hit by another rotten fruit. While attempting to wipe it off, more fruits started flying over her, some missing, and some finding its goal. A few of the onlookers even spat on her.

The Scourge soldier stared at them, seeming surprised at the treatment they were giving her. She was outnumbered, and so she started running again. Not out of the city, but towards the castle.

Varian's eyes widened. She didn't fight the guards or citizens, but she thought she could take on him?

As she got closer, Varian got a clearer view of her face. It was a night elf. Her hair was short and dark blue. But eyes that he knew should be silver or amber colored were glowing in an ice cold blue shade, and her skin was paler than any night elfs' he had ever seen. Scourge alright, but not just any undead soldier. A death knight, stronger then the more common ghouls and skeletons, and far more dangerous. He had heard of them before, long ago, when the Alliance was young and first encountered the Horde. But then they had been dead orcs, raised into the bodies of murdured humans.

"Oh my," he heard Broll gasp. "A kal'dorei."

Valeera growled. "So that's enough to NOT attack then?! She is still one of the Scourge! We should get down there and..."

"No..."

The two elfs stared at the king. "Lo'Gosh?" Broll said.

But the former gladiator swept around and moved past them both, walked out to the corridor and into the throne room. The royal guards gathered around him in a second, ready to protect him from whoever that death knight was.

Varian narrowed his eyes. That woman was not here for an attack. Then what was her errand?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Humiliation.

I sincerely hoped that this was not something that Mograine had counted on. While wiping off another rotten fruit from my cheek, one of the Elwynn guards suddenly grabbed my arm and yelled for the others to get a rope.

"Please..." I growled, starting to lose my patience. I understood why they were reacting like this, since I would done the exact same thing only a few years ago. But I was not here to fight; I was here for their own good, to help them defeat the Lich King. Of course they couldn't know, they wouldn't listen. I sighed. Not that their opinion was important right now.

I broke free from the guard's grip and ran as fast as I could through the castle gates. Two soldiers standing by the entrance attempted to stop me but I was too fast. Even as the ones standing inside the royal hall yelled and called me names I didn't stop, only focusing on the magnificent throne in front of me.

And then I saw him. The king of Stormwind stood in front of the throne, surrounded by guards, but looking at me with narrowed eyes. I noticed that he was holding a sword, just like all of his bodyguards. Even he was ready to kill me then.

Two of his protecters broke free from the group, ran up to me and grabbed me by the arms. I stopped fighting, hoping that they would at least let me talk to the king.

When making sure that I wouldn't do any resistance, Varian Wrynn gave his subordinates a nod, and they dragged me up to the throne. Then they threw me in front of him. I growled, but didn't protest. Then I looked up.

Varian's scared face was full of disgust, but also a bit of curiousity. Still, he gazed down upon me as if I was no more than an insect. "Stand," he said. His voice was dripping with contempt. I obeyed, getting up from my kneeling position.

"I'm warning you, you have mere moments to live." Varian made a gesture at the guards surrounding him, as well as his own weapon.

I swallowed. "I am not here as your enemy..." I chose my words carefully. "I am here on behalf of Highlord Tirion Fordring."

Whispers started to rise amongst the ones in the throne room. "Liar!" someone shouted, while others looked at me as if unsure what to believe. The king of Stormwind did not change his expression, however, but nodded for me to go on.

I took out the letter from underneath my shoulderpad and handed it to him. Varian let his fingers rest hesitatingly on the parchment, as if searching for some kind of trap, and then tore it from my grip. He backed and sat down on his throne before reading, never letting out of his sight. His guards instantly got hold of me again, making sure I wouldn't attack anyone.

Varian's eyes flew over the lines, frowning all the more during the time. I nervously waited for him to finish. Eventually, he stood up, staring ahead of him, not at me but at something only he could see. "Indeed old friend... blood and honor," he mumbled. He once again locked his eyes upon my face. They were not filled with hate anymore, but a mysterious expression I didn't understand. "Were it not for this letter from Tirion, you would be a stain upon my floor. Only an endorsement from one of the greatest paladins to ever live could have ensured your survival. We..." His voice trailed away for a moment, before speaking again, now to everyone standing in the hall. "We will work together against the Scourge. Against the Lich King!"

My face shone with relief, which the king answered by raising his voice and shouting; "GLORY TO THE ALLIANCE!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few moments later, I walked out of the castle. The guards standing there stared at me in shock as if trying to figure out how the king would let someone of the Scourge live. Their questions were soon answered, as it was his voice that suddenly echoed through the city of Stormwind. Quietly listening to his speech, I continued walking through the streets, unknowingly heading towards the chapel.

"People of Stormwind! Citizens of the Alliance! Your king speaks! Today marks the first of many defeats for the Scourge! Death knights, once in service of the Lich King, have broken free of his grasp and formed a new alliance against his tyranny!"

"You will welcome these former heroes of the Alliance and treat them with the respect that you would give any ally of Stormwind! Glory to the Alliance!"


	21. Brothers in death, Sanctuary

_Aaaah _I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been loaded with work from school and now that I've (finally) reached lvl 80 I've been doing Argent Tournament quests all day... And, not to mention, my parents turned in my computer (the story file with it)because they said it might crash, so I've had to use my mother's computer for some weeks, and unfortunatly, that made me unable to write. I feel so bad...v.v

But here it is, as a proof that Death's Light is not quite finished yet! There should be at least five more chapters, I think... And this is a short one, and I don't think it really has anything to do with the story, I just made it as a continuation of the other Brothers in death chapter.I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to comment!

* * *

Chapter XX: Brothers in death – Sanctuary

It was silent in the Ebon Hold. With the exception of some creeping spiders, nothing else seemed to move in the dark settlement. Stomping on one of the green spiders that crawled past me, I then continued further into the Acherus from the spot where the portal I had used was starting to close.

Mograine had said that Lady Alistra and the others were on our side now, but I hadn't gotten any chance to talk to anyone besides the Highlord since the battle ended. And as it looked now, every other death knight I had ever spoken to had ventured out into the world in search for revenge. I too, had been assigned a mission from Mograine, but the boat I was taking would not leave until in four days.

I sighed and inspected the place. My eyes fell upon an abandoned forge standing in the corner of the gigantic floor. Its top was now covered by a thick, dry, green liquid in which several insects had been trapped in. It felt unreal to think that I less than two month ago had been standing by that exact forge, helping the Acherus' runesmiths creating saronite arrows.

Saronite... I never knew how much damage the metal of which our buildings and weapons were made caused, until I returned to Stormwind. Defenders of the Alliance lay dying in the capital with injuries that would be curable if not for the taint that the saronite brought. Medicians had told me how the victims would sometimes sit up and yell, or mumble things to themselves. I had asked them what kind of things, but then they just shook their heads and returned to the patients.

I continued deeper into the Acherus. There was the dual circle, were I had first fought Razuvious, and were I first met Highlord Mograine and Koltira. Stepping closer to its edge, I peered down into the lowered circle. It felt like a dark prescence was rising up like steam from the green painted floor. Perhaps it was the remnants of the abomination Pathwerk who Nadaala and Thassarian had fought.

The raven haired death knight had sent me a letter two days after my arrival in Stormwind. She told me that she and Thassarian were both alright after the battle for the Ebon Hold, and that she would stay there a few days to help restore it to the Ebon Knights. After that, she would also travel to Stormwind and aid her previous race against the Lich King. If I calculated it right, she would have arrived there now. I would have wanted to reunite with her, but king Varian had given me a mission which required my immediate preparation. And so, I had come here to gather the things I needed.

My armor rustled as I straightened my back. Someone was coming my way. Even if this now was our sanctuary, I could never be to sure that the one approaching was not some leftover gift by the Lich King.

Hand reaching towards the handle of Shadowbringer, as I had named my new blade, I stood ready to fight anyone who would attack. The stranger came closer, his steps growing heavier. As the approacher finally appeared, stepping out of the shadows and giving light to his face, I quickly stopped myself from attacking.

It was a tauren, I realized. His eyes were glowing in the some cold light as mine, and the armor he wore was also similiar to the one of other death knights. Something I noted though was that he had covered his shoulderpads with thin branches and leafs, and that the emblem of Thunder Bluff, the tauren's capital, was hanging in a silvery chain from his belt. This one had traveled back to his past. As he got closer, I recognized him as Bron, one of the death knights I had used to spar blades with. When he saw me, he stopped and nodded shortly. Resheating the Shadowbringer, I nodded back.

The tauren death knight silently strode up to me. "It seems I was wrong when I thought myself to be the only one here."

I turned back to the duel circle. "Same here." I glanced at the runeblade hanging by his side. The runes on its front was shining unusually strong, so I assumed he had just recently engraved them there. "Are you also here to prepare for a journey?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. My mission giver wanted me to stay and rest in Thunder Bluff, but I do not think he realizes that my idea of 'rest' does not match with his."

Nodding slowly, I answered; "It is so for us... We are not the same as people once knew us."

It hit me how much my view of the world had changed. Before any of this, I would never have admitted one of the tauren as my equal, even less referring to me and him as _us._ Of course, during my time in the Ebon Hold I had worked not only with them, but also all of the other races of the Horde. And now, I perhaps served the Alliance, but the brothers and sisters I had gotten to know here would always be my friends, no matter who they fought for. And I hoped that king Varian knew that I would never raise my blade against them.

"What does your mission concern, then?" Bron asked, but then stopped himself. "I understand if you cannot tell me..."

I smiled and shook my head. "It's no problem. Though I think my master will not like it if I told you."

Bron looked sternly at me. "You talk so lightly of your master."

"Well, he is in fact not my real master. I only serve him because Highlord Darion says so. Otherwise I would follow the rest of the Ebon Blade to Northrend..." I clenched my fist. "...and take revenge for everything that I have lost."

Silence fell between us. No doubt was the tauren death knight thinking of the same thing. I wondered if he too had regained his memory, or if the reason for travelling to Thunder Bluff was to backtrack his own personal history. I wanted to ask, but I knew the subject would feel personal so I decided to keep quiet. When telling Nadaala that I suddenly remembered everything, she had turned quiet and fallen into thought. Later, she had looked at me with her regular smile and said; "Good for you! Now you can go and visit your family!"

That thought had also occured to me, but I guess I was too scared. What if my mother, and my brothers and sisters would deny our blood bonds now that I had turned out like... this. And the possibility was that none of them still lived. It would be a huge step for me to go and find them.

I sighed, and then heard Bron shift a bit. Looking at him, it seemed that the tauren was getting ready to leave. He bowed to me. "I better return to my mission, milady. I appreciate our conversation, short it may have been..."

I nodded. "Yes, I appreciate it, too."

Straightening himself, Bron stared at me a few seconds. "Let us hope that the next time we meet, it will not be in battle."

"Battle?" I said in surprise. "My friend, the only battle in which we will meet, we will fight together, and not as opponents. In life we may have been hated enemies, but in death... we are as one. We have the same goals, and we will help each other achieve it." I smiled. "Won't we?"

The tauren stared at me again. But then he smiled as well, and nodded. "You are right." He turned around, ready to leave. "Farewell, comrade."

I watched silently as Bron regathered his belongings and then disappeared towards the corridor he had come from. I had no doubt that we would meet again, and together we would defeat the one who had taken our lives. But thinking about the death that the Lich King had given us, I realized that he had suddenly united races that would have hated each other dearly otherwise. His terrible curse had made former soldiers of the Horde and Alliance band together, and become brothers in death. Night elf and tauren, human and blood elf, orc and draenai alike.

Brothers and sisters in death, and arms.


	22. Nightmare realm

Thank you all for your kind messages and enjoy a new chapter!

* * *

Chapter XXII; Nightmare realm

As very little light began to shed upon my view, I sighed in despair when I realized where I was. The streets around me were just the same ones as in Stormwind, as were the castle and the entire harbour that I now stood in. But after a mere blink I had returned, to the world that had no colors… the Shadow World.

I had no clue to how and why I kept coming back here. After capturing Bloodmoon, I thought that I would never return here again, to fight the ones that resided in this dimension. Because they were always there. I knew that now, that even as I next to anyone in the world of the living, they would not be haunted by these phantoms like me. This was what breaking free from the Lich King had caused not only me, but all of the Ebon Knights. He would always watch over his former minions from his throne in Northrend. He would never quite release his from his grip, that much I knew.

One of the dark phantoms immediately rushed, no, floated, towards me, its ghostly but yet deadly claws reaching for my face.

I unsheathed Shadowbringer and cut through the figure in one movement. That without defeating my hunters, I realized, as five new phantoms rose from its fading essence. I knew that magic would be to no help, as they were too unstable to be affected by any spell. After dodging a lunge from one of them, I swept my runeblade over the entire group. As they dissolved, yet another pack of Scourge creepers took form.

I started to grow impatient. What exactly was it that they wanted? Why would the Lich King send these weak creatures after me, knowing that I would defeat them again and again? Unless he was simply toying with me…

Parrying a claw from one of them, I then made a quick turn and once again cut through all of the phantoms. But instead of being resurrected as yet another group of black ghosts, the essence of all five melted together, forming a greater figure in the air before me.

First, I could discern a sword… one that was very familiar. More and more of the soldier started to take place, and then I gasped as I recognized the image of the person before me.

"Arthas…"

My former master smirked beneath his all so familiar helmet. I expected him to say something, anything, but instead his smile grew wider.

"_No escape…" _He extended an arm towards me, before slowly starting to dissolve. His icecold gaze was still fixated on me, and I could not look away.

Regaining my mind, I hissed harshly and held up my runeblade. "Stop, you bastard!!" I charged at the fading image. My rage had taken over me and I was filled with the thought of revenge, for all that he had done to me and my friends. But of course, I didn't make it in time. Right when I could finally aim my sword to his chest, the image turned to smoke.

I slowed in. What did I exactly think I could do, anyway? Even if I had reached him in time, the real Lich King would take no damage from my attack. _He _was most likely sitting on his throne in Icecrown and laughing at me. I, the puppet who in the end could do nothing.

I sank down to my knees and shut my eyes in frustration. As many times before, I asked myself when the day would come that I would be strong enough to face my former master, and once and for all, kill him. If I would ever.

Suddenly I got very aware that my surroundings were moving up and down. I opened my eyes to realize that I had returned to the world of the living, and that I was lying on the floor of my cabin. A few strays of sunlight were peering through the thick glass of the window, just barely lighting up the room.

Remaining on the floor for a while, I tried to figure out how I had gotten to where I was. I looked around the room and saw Shadowbringer lying underneath the unused bed. I grabbed it and got up. After gathering the rest of my brought belongings I soon headed out of my cabin, and up on the deck of The Bravery, the magnificent ship that sailed from Stormwind Harbor to the night elven city of Auberdine.

Overwhelmed by nostalgia and sadness, I quickly ran to the edge of the ship, peering out over the city as it got within line of sight. It looked exactly as the way I remembered it. The night elven homes were designed as in any other darnassian city; with the purplish sloped rooftops and the tree-carved housewalls. A path marked out with bright rocks from the ocean went in every direction of the harbour town, and in every few meter it was lined with the lanterns typical for the kal'dorei to give light in the thick mist. The citizens of Auberdine were busy with their everyday life; though a few of the fishermen sitting along the long bridge looked up as the human ship sailed in.

A bit insecure, I didn't move a bit as The Bravery set anchor. I didn't want anything else than to run of the ship and reexperience everything that I had once forgotten. On the other hand, I was afraid to return to my past. My thoughts trailed off as one of the night elven sailors aboard the ship pushed her way through, elbowing me in the side.

"Move it, will you?" she said in a somewhat annoyed darnassian as she passed me. About to snap back, I stopped myself as she ran straight into the arms of a green-haired male her own age. Two elder night elves stood by his side, patting her head and showering her with words of how they had missed her.

Biting my lip, I slowly strode of the ship and past the reunited family. I later realized that I had no clue as to where to go next. Standing still in the center of the long bridge, I glanced around to look for any ship that seemed to head for the capital. A sudden gesture caught my attention, and I turned my gaze to find one of the guards that had followed from Stormwind, waving frenetically at me. As the bell announced that the ship he was pointing at was ready to leave, my senses returned to me and I hurried to board after him.

"Thank you," I told him when we had set sail. The guard grinned at me and shook is head at my confusion.

I silently watched as Auberdine disappeared in the mist. I had only been there a matter of seconds before it was time to leave again. But I hoped that I once would have the chance to return there again.

Right now, I had other things to focus on. It did not take long until the million lights of Darnassus grew visible in the distance, and I could smell the food and other aromas rising from the city. Uncountable pictures appeared before my eyes, flashbacks of fishing with my siblings or travelling to the harbour with my mother. Other times greeting the soldiers arriving at the small fishermen village at the edge of the capital, or hiding from Yazmina.

A stung of guilt hit me as I thought of her, but my duties required me to think of other things. The ship set anchor and within a few seconds I had put my feet on the bridge. The Stormwind soldier followed me soon after, carrying two craters on his shoulders.

"Weapons," he explained to me. "I know you night elves rather fight with your own home-made weapons, but some warrior in the city requested them."

I nodded, only listening on one ear. Returning to the place where I was born was an experience in itself, not even counting that I kept careful watch for any familiar face. As we entered the main city, I noticed a group of sentinels sitting and standing around a tree stump near one of the blue lakes. They all sent me suspicious looks, doubtful if I really had left the Scourge. One of them even started to unsheathe her weapon, though was stopped by her companion.

I swallowed. It seemed like this was a very common reaction through entire Darnassus. Some conversing druids turned silent as we passed before heading in the opposite direction. A group of children apruptly stopped their game and stared at me with wide eyes. My cheeks grew hot. Was it that visible, what I was?

The Alliance soldier nudged me on the arm. "I need to get these things delivered. You should head to whoever you're headed to, okay?"

"Oh…right." I thanked him and then went deeper into the capital. Trying to ignore the stares I received, I kept watch for the Temple of the Moon.

It did not take long until I found it. The temple was larger than any building in Darnassus, even that of the Archdruid, Fandral Staghelm. Of course, the temple built almost entirely of white stone, had to be huge to keep space for the gigantic statue standing in its center. The statue itself portrayed a female night elf, holding a bowl from which it ran water, up to the sky. Around her was a fountain that was lined with several bushes, flowers and ivy just like the rest of the temple. Besides the priestesses of Elune, the temple was also inhabited by animals such as squirrels, deers and birds. The minute that I entered the temple of the Moon Godess, I was greeted by their harmonic song.

At least they didn't cower before me.

I proceeded up to the staircase leading up to the second level of the building, but was immediately stopped by two sentinels standing guard. "Name and errand, please."

I blinked. I didn't remember the temple to be this hostile towards visitors. Then again, I might be a bit more curious looking than the others coming to pray to the Mother Moon. This why they pointed their swords at me.

"I am Galbana Nightsinger. I come with a message from his majesty, king Varian Wrynn of Stormwind."

This startled the sentinels. One of them stared confused at the other with wide eyes, who in turn narrowed her own and looked me up and down. When I cleared my throat, the one who seemed to be the oldest gave a slow nod to the younger. Lowering their weapons, they stepped out of the way to let me pass. I swallowed and walked past them.

Upon reaching the final step, a strong white light blinded me. As soon as I could look again, I noticed that the source of the light had been bowl held by the statue. Up here, the bowl was much closer than downstairs.

Then, a celestial song reached me. It was sung in darnassian, by the most harmonical and peaceful voices I had heard. The song told the tale of the Mother Moon, her birth and her love for her worshippers. I could not find the ones singing, but instead my eyes focused on the bright clad lady in front of me. Atop of her azure blue hair, rested a silver crown that very much matched her glowing eyes. This was the Highpriestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind.

She smiled at me as I stepped forward. "Ishnu'alah," she said, her voice ever calm. "What brings you here?"

Swallowing, I reached inside my armor and took out a scroll, bearing the seal of Stormwind. "Ishnu'alah, mylady. I am Galbana…"

"…Nightsinger, yes." She smiled at my startled expression. "You've been gone a long time, but I never forget those who serve Elune."

I looked down. "I'm afraid… I have failed her…"

There was a moment of silence. The harmonical chirping of the birds seemed more far away, but they were still heard. Then the High Priestess said; "You are here now. Is that not proof enough that she still watches over you?"

As her words sank in, I lifted my face to look at the priestess. She was still smiling. And, I thought, perhaps she was right. I had wondered why the Moon Godess would let any of her children die and be resurrected as a tool by someone so evil, but now, she had given me a new chance. A chance to pay for my crimes.

Clearing my throat, I once again reached out my hand carrying the scroll to Tyrande. The High Priestess chuckled, her face still beautiful as ever. After receiving the king's letter, she bowed graciously and placed a blessing upon me. "May Elune guide your path."

I bowed in thanks and turned to leave, but just as I put my foot on the first step she called to me again. I looked at her over my shoulder.

Putting her head to one side, she smiled and said; "There is something I'd like to ask of you…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The wounded night elven soldier stretched himself in pain, trying to ease the pain by pressing his injured arm. Ranya Nightsinger exhaled, both to calm the soldier and her own rising anger. As known as she was among the sisters in the temple for her patience, occurrences had caused her to lose it more by the day.

"Breath slowly," she urged him, holding her hand inches above the broken arm. A silver aura instantly surrounded her, radiating the power of the Moon Godess. The light touched the groaning soldier. Within a matter of seconds, the damaged skin started repairing itself, growing together and hiding the flesh underneath. As the aura shone as strongest, it slowly started to fade again. Ranya smiled. "There. Now try moving your arm."

Opening one eye, the darnassian soldier used his undamaged arm to sit up. He reached out the other, newly healed one, and gaped at the results. "It's… it's…this is amazing! I don't feel a thing anymore!" His face shining with joy, he bowed several times before the priestess. "Thank you so much, sister!"

Ranya smiled slightly again. "Do not thank me, thank our Mother Moon."

"I will," the soldier said with confidence, gazing at the gigantic statue outside the open room. He bowed once more at the priestess and then hurried out to the main temple. Standing up, the older priestess observed the patient's room to find out if anyone else needed her assistance. It seemed, though, as if the younger priestesses of the Moon had the situation under control, unlike just a couple of months ago.

Deciding to treat her a short break, Ranya walked out of the temple for a moment. The night air was fresh and cold. It had been a while since she could stop and enjoy it like this, Ranya thought sadly to herself. More than one year ago now, her oldest daughter Galbana had travelled to Stormwind to fight the Scourge. Before she left, Galbana had cried to her mother that she didn't want to leave the forest. As proud as she was of her children, Ranya had comforted her and told her to go and prove her strength and faith to Elune, and suceed as a champion in battle.

She had not returned.

Two and a half months passed from the day that Galbana had left Darnassus, but no reports or letters were sent. Ranya had tried to tell herself and her younger children that war took time; all the while she somehow knew that something must have gone wrong. One week later, her oldest son had enough and went to Stormwind himself. He came back depressed, avoiding his family's eyes and told them quietly that she was dead. Although not having found her body, the Stormwind guard could say that she had sacrificed herself to buy the others time, and was most likely overpowered by the Scourge.

The Nightsinger family did what they could to honor her memory, by building a memorial stone next to her deceased father's. After spending days in mourning, Galbana's brothers and sisters had decided to further honor her by following her footsteps, and fighting to defend Azeroth. They had all left their birthhome now, though frequently sending their mother letters, to still her anxiety.

Later, even Ranya had gone back to her own life. Praying everyday for her daughter and her other children, the priestess now tried to assist the temple by helping those who needed her help.

Taking a deep breath, she stretched her shoulders and started to turn back into the temple. A person standing by the entrance startled her, especially the black and frightening armor she wore.

Her eyes widened. Was it… could it be…?

The warrior looked like the priestess felt, perhaps a bit more scared. Swallowing, she blinked and then took a step towards her daughter. "Galbana…?"

It was her, it had to be. This was no mere illusion. Her skin was paler, and her eyes ice blue, but it was her. Galbana's lips started quivering."Mother…"

Mother and daughter ran into each other's arms. Ranya could not help but notice how cold the younger night elf was, but that did not matter now. There would be times for explanations later. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she held her tight. But, a sound of succofated sobbings rose from her daughter and she pulled away. Galbana slowly opened her tearless eyes, desperately trying to say something but without prevail.

"I… a… I ca…" she mumbled between sobbings.

This caused Ranya to cry even more, and after a long embrace, she whispered; "You are here to stay now, are you not?"

Galbana nodded quickly. "Yes."


	23. Andu falah dor

_Happy Halloween _everyone!! Sorry I was brief last time, I was quite stressed. Anyway,can you believe that this is the twenty-third chapter?? Really,I would never have written this story so far if it weren't for your kind comments. Unfortunatly, everything has an end and Death's Light's is getting closer!Q.Q But I already have a new story on the way, read my one-shot and you'll get a hint of what it's about.

Also,I'm thinking of changing the sounds so Disney-ish. What do you think?Give me your ideas!

Enjoy a new chapter!

* * *

Chapter XXIII: Andu falah dor

Three months since I arrived in Darnassus, and I already had my hands full. The High Priestess had given me the task to prepare the Darnassian forces for the Scourge threat, seeing as I seemed most fit for the task. Of course, priestess acolytes from the temple also assisted my lectures, though mostly focusing on the fighters of the same call.

Not that I did not appreciate their help. The day after I reunited with my mother, the word of my return had gone around the whole city. Many people I had once known chose to keep their distance, but a very few had rushed to meet me the moment they heard. What saddened me was that the persons that I wanted to meet the most weren't there. I had asked my mother about my brothers and sisters, and she told me about their determination for peace. As far as she knew, the first one to get back would be here in five weeks.

I missed them all very much. My two younger brothers and my three little sisters. I wished them all well, wherever they were. And I prayed to Elune, that they would live long lifes, and never suffer the things I did.

Watching the moon that glowed brightly on the sky, I leaned against one of the temple's pillars and exhaled deeply. Things seemed so much more… difficult, now. The people I had once known and loved were like strangers, and so much had changed that I doubted that this was really were I had grown up. Yet, in some way, it all was very much the same.

I gazed down on Shadowbringer. Its guard reflected the moonlight confidently, daring any possible threat to even try attacking. Studying the detailed figures carved out on it, my thoughts wandered to the persons who had given the weapon to me.

Nadaala had surely completed her duty missions in Stormwind, which meant that she and Thassarian had returned to Mograine to ready an attack towards Icecrown. That sounded just like them. It would only do those people good to alert me when the plans were decided. Still, I had heard nothing from the Ebon Hold since I left the human capital, even less from the one I worried about the most.

Though it did not beat, my heart longed for Koltira more than ever. That I had no idea where he was or if he was alright drove me insane. There were moments when I, completely dejected, wanted to run away from the lessons I held just to find him. But I knew that this was were I had to be, with or without him. It just didn't feel fair.

"Idiot…" I mumbled. "I will find you…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I yelled loudly to get the fighting sentinels to stop their sword clashing. Most of them were dripping with sweat, male and female alike. Some of them removed their protective helmets.

Waiting a moment to let them catch their breath, I then continued with my instructions; "While fighting a mortal enemy, you obviously aim for the most vital points of their bodies. For example, your temples, eyes, neck, chest and your stomach." I paused. The sentinels were all looking at me with serious faces.

"The point," I continued, "is that the undead holds less than half of these vital points. To show you, could someone please step up to assist me?"

A low murmur spread among the students, unsure of what my intentions were. I raised an eyebrow, which instantly reminded me of the techniques lady Alistra used to teach her initiates. The unholy mistress had often stared coldly at anyone taking part in her classes, even if the spell they did turned out right. Sighing, I chose one of the sentinel apprentices randomly.

"Draevar?" A young greenhaired male flinched, shocked that his name was mentioned. Some of his friends started snickering at his embarrasment, giving a clear way for him to step forward. Drawing a long breath, Draevar slowly walked up to me.

I nodded in acknowledgment. "Good. As you all can see, even elfs needs to think of their…" I hesitated a bit. "…_our _vulnerability. A powerful strike to almost any part of our bodies can, and most likely will, damage us for life." While talking, I made gestures towards the armour Draevar wore. "Though, darnassian protection naturally only covers our most deadly spots. Other races lack the quickness we have, and so we may have greater advantage in combat."

The apprentices nodded in agreement to each other, some smiling confidently. I wanted to roll my eyes at their prejudices, but I didn't.

"But," I said as soon as the mumbles started die out. "As I said, the Scourge has already died once. They don't need to protect their vital points, as some of them don't actually have any left. They will rush out in combat without any kind of protection, armed with their most deadly spells and diseases and the most dangerous weapons you'll ever see. Can we exterminate them? No." The sentinels stared at me in dead-serious silence. "Can we defeat them? Yes."

The next second I nodded to one of the fully learned sentinels standing guard nearby. She nodded back, and then, together with three other sentinels, started rolling out a cage made of metal. The bars were being rustled frequently by its captive; a rotting ghoul that I had brought from the Plaguelands. This ghoul was not like the ones wandering in the Acherus. Its mind was still under the control of the Lich King, and as the masters in the Ebon Hold had commented, it was to useless to turn back.

The sentinels recoiled, staring with doubt at the ghouls rotting flesh. One of the females wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Standing close to the ghoul, I gestured over its body. It lunged after me, but I easily avoided it. "This creature is nothing more than a skeleton, bound in dead meat and wraps. But it is not to be taken lightly. You have to think, which parts it is that causes it to move and know who are friends or foes. What part would be the most easy to hide a necromantic spell inside?"

There was no reply. Everyone stared in disbelief at both me and the ghoul. "Do not worry," I said. "This will be a mere test. Draevar?"

"Y-yes?" the young male stuttered. He kept his eyes on the undead creature that with much effort was being brought in chains to where the students were standing.

I gazed at him. "Can you kill it?"

Nodding slowly, Draevar ventured up to the ghoul. While raising his sword, I noticed that he was shaking. Perhaps he was not the best person to show an example. The educated sentinels released the chains, and the ghoul lunged at him.

Gasps were heard throughout the group of students as Draevar just barely managed to parry the strike. With much effort showing in his face, he pushed the ghoul back, all under my watchful eye.

He didn't get much time to recover, for the ghoul was soon upon him again. Its rotting jaws opened and revealed a bunch of yellow but sharp teeth. Draevar tried to fence it away, but the undead creature simply dodged his blows and swept around him. It seemed like the Scourge servant had the upper hand. Draevar finally managed to thrust his sword into it, but the ghoul took no damage, and instead used the attached weapon to hold the young night elf still.

"Lady Galbana!!" one of the other sentinels shouted in despair, and I saw how some of them started preparing to help him.

"Let him be!" I yelled, which froze them. I then turned my attention to the battling youngling again. "Draevar! Remember what I said before! Which part controls its actions?!"

It seemed like the young soldier didn't hear me, as busy he was with keeping himself alive. His companions started to shout orders to him.

"Aim for the head! The head!!"

As he managed to turn the ghoul upside down with his weapon, he at last registred their words and lifted the sword. It pierced the skull with a loud crack. The onlooking apprentices stood silent, partially waiting for the ghoul to rise again. It didn't. I smirked.

"Well done, Draevar. The Scourge will be no match for you." The young male stared at me like he didn't believe me, but he nodded and went back to his comrades at my command. I gazed out over the young soldiers. "I hope you have all learned from this. Like your friend proved to you, the most fatal part of an undead is its head, the center of its mind."

That concerned me as well, I thought to myself. But I needn't tell them that.

I was going to continue my lecture, when something caught my attention. From the gates leading into the sentinels' training area, a black figure started to appear. My eyes widened as I realized who the new arrival was.

Clearing my throat, I said; "You all did well. I think you all earned a break, so let us finish for today."

While the students started to clean up the training ground, I quickly ran up to my friend. "Nadaala!" I said when I reached her.

"Long time no see, Galbana!" The ravenhaired girl smiled brightly. As she did, I could not help but notice a faint scar running down from her left eye to the corner of her mouth. The scar was old, but as I could see it would heal no more. Before I could question the wound, Nadaala continued; "I can see that you have been doing good."

I nodded slowly. "That's more than I can say about you." She stared at me in confusion, and I pointed at the scar.

"Oh, right…" she said quietly. "Well you know, Thassarian and I went to look some things up in one of the other necropolises, and… let's just say that the Lich King's minions weren't too happy to see us."

Sighing, I put one hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. I would have helped you…"

Nadaala waved it off. "Galbana, there was a _reason _we didn't bring you." Smirking at my confusion, she continued. "When we heard that you returned here, we thought that you maybe wanted to reunite with your family and not march out into battle right away."

"What does it look like?" I gestured at the students behind me.

"Come on…" she rolled her eyes. I smiled. It felt good to have a friend back. Even if I got along well with my mother, it was still hard for her to understand everything I had gone through. I didn't blame her, but I couldn't help but feel so alone sometimes. We continued talking while heading out from the training area and into the main city. I told her about my brothers and sisters, and she told me about everything that she and Thassarian had experienced. I laughed everytime she mimicked his dark voice.

Passing the Temple of the Moon, I finally asked her. "So, why are you here?"

The ravenhaired death knight took a deep breath. She stared into the small pools of water surrounding the temple, and then said; "You know that there's a fight coming, Galbana."

I didn't answer. We both silently watched the small waves forming in the minimal lakes, not saying anything. But of course she was right. Ever since we of the Ebon Hold turned our backs on the Lich King, the final fight could be predicted.

Drawing circles in the mud with my foot, I eventually looked at my friend. "So you came to get me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "The Highlord told me to get here and talk you. Said he'd be waiting in Northrend. Thassarian went ahead, so he's there too."

"Oh." The question hung in the air, but I felt too uncomfortable to bring it up.

Still, it seemed like Nadaala got the hint. "Have you heard from Koltira?" she asked.

I shook my head, looking down to not show my face. She snorted. "Idiot." After a few seconds she added; "But I'm sure he'll turn up there…sometime…"

"Yeah…" Gathering strength, I straightened my back and stood up. "So, when do we leave?"

Nadaala followed my example. "As soon as you're ready, I think."

I nodded. "Right. Just give me a moment to gather my things…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Smiling, Ranya folded the parchment she had just read together. Her second daughter, Daena, would soon return home from her mission in the Outlands. Upon hearing of her sister, she had quit all her duties just to come back. Her last letter, the one Ranya had just received, was hastily written and only held a few sentences about her return.

It reminded the priestess of their childhood, when Galbana had proudly stood tall and taken command in all games she played with her siblings. Her sisters had been so fond of her that they would follow her wherever she went. The children's caretaker, Yazmina Oakenthorn, laughed everytime she talked about them and said that Galbana would be a successful sentinel one day.

Stretching her shoulders, Ranya stood up from her chair and put the letter away. When she looked up again, her oldest daughter's sudden arrival startled her.

"Oh! You scared me, Galbana," she laughed. During the months that had passed, she had gotten fairly used to her undead features. But right now, her daughter's eyes told her that something had happened. "What is wrong?"

Swallowing, Galbana looked down. "I have to go to Northrend."

It took a while for the priestess to register her words. She had heard of the northern continent, the home of the Scourge. But her daughter was not one of them anymore… Why would she go there?

Replying to her thoughts, her death knight daughter continued; "One of my companions just got here, and told me that we need to leave right away. There's no tell to when I get back…" She looked at her mother with a burning resolve. "But it is something I have to do."

Ranya closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand…" She could feel her lips quivering, and her heart sinking. Although she knew why she had to go, the priestess didn't want her daughter to leave again. Who knew what might happen this time?

"This time, I promise I'll return," Galbana said. Her mother nodded again. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them off. She looked up and smiled at her daughter. Standing, she raised her arms and spoke the blessing of Elune. "Be strong, child of mine."

Galbana smiled back. "Trust me, I will be."


	24. Frozen

_Woot new chapter! _So,the story's actually taking progress now (I'm trying v.v). Don't really have anything to say about this chapter except for that I've included Thassarian's little lister, Leryssa, and she also belongs to Blizzard (c) among so many other things...Please enjoy this chapter!

_Set your thoughts on fire, with your black and silent know,you know,it all 's be those that disappeared._

_-Dom som försvann, Kent_

* * *

Chapter XXIV: Frozen

There was a minute of silence as Jorda finished the report. The king of Stormwind leaned back in his highchair for a minute, like he was expecting the captain to continue. With all rights; Jorda himself thought that after more than a month examining the Plaguelands, he should have gotten more information than simply that "the Lich King has moved his armies."

But, king Varian nodded slowly and said; "Thank you, captain." He let his gaze wander over the other man and his soldiers. "You seem to have rushed here. I suggest that you remain in the city for a while before heading out again."

The soldiers under the captain's command sounded extremely delighted at this, as a low murmur started to rise among them. Jorda payed them no mind however and instead focused on the king's latter words. "Head out again?"

Varian nodded and rose from his seat, grabbing a small envelope that had been resting on his desk. "As much as I know that you'd like nothing more than destroy the Scourge as fast as possible without rest, I just received a letter for you that may spur you even more."

Captain Runetouch raised his eyebrow in question, but accepted the letter with a bow. He and his soldiers were dismissed and so he left the castle, after telling his subordinates to take the rest of the day off to see their families. Though not having any children or other close family of his own, Jorda could not stand the thought of a child growing up without its parents. That was something that unfortunately was all too common, anyway. So, the captain made sure that all the men under his command spent as much time as possible with their families.

And, today, that gave him an opportunity to read the letter the king had given to him.

After parting with the last of his soldiers, Jorda withdrew farther away from the heart of the capital, until he had reached the very graveyard of Stormwind itself. During the last few years, the burial site had gained a bit over twice more graves than earlier. Jorda did not doubt one second that it was the ever cursed Scourge that lay behind it all.

He clenched his fist as he once again thought of all the lives lost to the Lich King. That cruel, heartless monster… All the evil he eradicated gave no sign that he had once been human at all. There was nothing more now than an ice-cold murderer.

The captain's heart sank a bit when he reached a newly decorated grave. Leaned against the roughly sculptured tombstone was a small bouquet of lilies and white roses. On the tombstone, he noticed, a small poem had been carved out, quite recently Jorda realized as he touched the engraved letters. He squinted his eyes to make it out, only to figure out that it was written in darnassian. He smiled. Of course, Galbana would have wanted to visit her friend's grave.

He sat down in front of Elisara's memorial stone. Though not exactly knowing why, the captain had simply gotten used to spending his time here, regardless if he was reading reports or simply wanting to talk with his deceased friend's spirit. And now, Jorda was almost certain that she was there next to him, watching over him.

After muttering a prayer, the captain bowed his head and then opened the envelope. Eyeing the letter, he recognized the handwriting and smiled again. He glanced at tombstone in front of him. "Want to know what she's up to, Elisara?"

Not waiting for a reply, Jorda expected the late priestess to know about her friend anyway. His gaze returned to the letter.

'Dear captain Jorda', it began. He chuckled at Galbana's humoristic formalities. 'I assume that you are well. I think no monster or undead can ever keep you down.

As for me, things are really just like I remembered them in Darnassus, with the exception of a few new faces. Like I've told you before in my letters, the High Priestess made me the head trainer of the new sentinels, because of my 'skills' with the Scourge that they are to face. I thought it was going to be so hard! In the end, all I have to do is teach them about the Scourge's strongest weaknesses and how to protect themselves from their strengths. All thanks to my own teachers, I think I've handled it quite well.

The other day, my friend Nadaala from the Ebon Hold visited me.' Jorda frowned as he tried to place the name, and his thoughts landed on a blackhaired death knight woman who had accompanied Galbana. He had not had any time to actually talk with her, but they had been agreed over several things discussed in the group. 'She told me that Highlord Mograine has gone further in his plans, and has moved to Northend, requiring our presence there. Nadaala and I will go as soon as we're ready. Still, it's a bit scary. Imagine, Northrend! Such a huge and abandoned continent…'

Jorda stroke the letters with his finger. During different circumstances, Galbana would not have more to fear there than the rest of the Alliance. But as it was now, Jorda knew that what his comrade feared the most was meeting with her former master, the Lich King. He had seen by himself how all her love had turned to hate for him under the events at the Light's Hope Chapel. Naturally, she would want revenge, but she if anyone and the rest of the Ebon Knights knew how incredibly dangerous the Dark One was. Sighing deeply, he resumed reading.

'However, there is much to be done there. If we want to bring down the Lich King, then the best place to launch an attack would be the Icecrown Citadel, so that is our main target. At least that's what Nadaala says Mograine means, but I agree. Also, while we're there we might also have time to reunite with our other comrades.'

The captain did not have to think long to know who Galbana was referring to here. The blood elf he met at the chapel, Koltira, seemed to be very close to her, and she had been utterly shocked when he left the holy ground. It was obvious that the two cared for one another, but the war against their common betrayer took up all their time and had torn them apart.

He continued reading.

'The struggle will be hard and long, Jorda. But I know that we will win. We have to; otherwise all of Azeroth is doomed. And so, we need all the help we can get. I'd be honoured if you could come to our aid, but I understand if your duties keep you in Stormwind. Still, my faith and trust lies with you, and I hope that we see each other soon again. Love always, Galbana.'

The captain sat silent for a moment. He had also considered joining the fight on Northrend a few times, but everytime he intended to ask the king for permission, he had been assigned a new mission, mostly near the Plaguelands. The Alliance forces had begun departing for the icy continent several weeks ago, and they still were, and so Jorda could do nothing but wait for Varian to send him there himself.

But, he thought, Galbana's letter expressed clearly that help was needed. And if he was to aid his friend, he would have to act as soon as possible.

Folding the letter together, Jorda put it back in the envelope and stood up. With one final look at the grave, he said; "Wish me luck, Elisara." As soon as he had uttered those words, a strong wind moved through the cemetery and took a strong hold of the captain's cloak. He looked up as it settled down, smiling. "Thank you." For surely, he felt her with him now more than ever.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The ship slowly glided through the mist, and soon the distant mountains started to take shape by the horizon. I calmly walked up to the dock to get a closer look, much to the annoyance of Bloodmoon. It was obvious that the deathcharger did not take a quite liking to the sea. Sighing, I muttered some calming words and made a gesture for her to come to me. She hesitated for a moment, but when a strong wave hit the dock behind her she jumped up and rushed to my side.

Stroking her muzzle, I said; "So you can charge into a fight with anything, but the waves scare you?"

Bloodmoon shook slightly, all the while sending me a desperate look. I gazed back at her sympathetically and leaned my head on her neck.

"We'll be there soon, so relax."

Someone quickly approached behind me. Turning my head, I saw Nadaala running up to the dockside and leaning over it. Her pale face was filled with an amazed and anticipated expression. Not a surprise to me though, as she had been talking without an end about the frozen continent.

She looked at me, eyes dazzling with excitement. "I've never been this far away from the Eastern Kingdoms before. It's amazing!"

I blinked. "How do you know you've never been outside your home before?" Because as much as I knew, Nadaala's memories had not returned to her, or at least that was what she told me.

The blackhaired girl shrugged. "I guess I don't. But if I will go on forever not knowing anything about my past life…" She jumped down from the dock as she was talking, and I sensed a bit of sadness in her voice. It was soon replaced by some sort of determination as she continued. "…then this will be my new life, with or without memories from before."

Staring at her, I smiled slightly. Then I nodded.

Before any of us could say anything more, the steamboat's captain, standing by the rudder, raised his voice and shouted. "Prepare to set anchor! Valiance Keep is in sight!"

Nadaala rushed to lean over the dock again, and I slowly led a shaking Bloodmoon after her. I couldn't help but be a bit amazed over the sturdy walls surrounding the entire city; they were built in a massive white stone over which the blue banner of the Alliance was attached. Only the tall watchtowers of the keep itself could be sighted over the walls. A lighthouse was visible on a cliff behind the city.

I glanced at my deathcharger, who seemed happier than she had been during the entire trip. "See? We're here now, so calm down yourself."

She responsed by letting out a satisified neighing, and practically dragged me off as the steamboat finally stopped by the bridge. Nadaala followed close behind with her own steed, laughing.

"So where do we go now, then?" I asked.

Nadaala looked like she was thinking, not minding the surprised stares we were getting from the bypassing Valiance soldiers. She took one step forward, then stopped and looked at me. "Well… Thassarian told me that we'd meet here, but as far as I can see he's not anywhere around."

Glancing around the grounds around us, I kept watch for the human death knight. "He must be around her somewhere…If we look inside the inn, then maybe –"

"Excuse me…"

A soft, insecure voice interrupted our conversation, desperately trying to get our attention. Shocked, I turned around to see what kind of girl it was that was not afraid of two fully armed death knights. My sudden move and widened, glowing eyes must have scared her as she recoiled and took a few steps backwards. The girl was dressed in a simple leather outfit, and was also wearing a dark cloak over her even blacker hair. She swallowed.

"Did you just say 'Thassarian'?" she said. Her eyes were getting shiny.

Throwing a look at Nadaala, who eyed the girl suspiciously, I slowly said; "Yes… do you know him?"

Sighing, the girl looked down. "Yes… he's my brother."

I heard Nadaala make a surprised sound that described my thoughts exactly. But as I looked at the girl closer, I could notice the similarities between her and the always so secret death knight. We were still in shock as the girl continued.

"I assume that you are his friends since…" She swallowed again, putting her words carefully. "You dress the same way. A – and your faces are…" Her words got stuck in her throat, and she tried to finish the sentence but to no avail. Her face was turning red. I exchanged looks with Nadaala, who seemd like she was not sure whether to look sympathetic, confused or still shocked. "Uh…" she finally said. "He… you can find him inside the keep. I think he's waiting for you."

"Oh…" I said. "Well, thanks then."

After standing silent for another moment, Thassarian's sister looked down and ran away. Nadaala and I stood still, staring after her. The black haired death knight shook her head.

"What a strange girl," she stated. "Perhaps the weirdness runs in the family."

I shushed her and dragged her with me as soon as we had stabled our deathchargers by one frightened stablekeeper. We entered the keep, asked a guard for directions and then continued up the stairs leading to the above level. Four more guards were standing outside a gigantic door, eyeing us as we appeared. I wondered over the great security inside the city, when most of the soldiers would be needed in the war against the Scourge. We walked through.

A partially bald man wearing an eyepatch looked up from a map as we entered. Confusion was first written over his face, but as the man in black armour next to him got up, he seemed to understand the situation. He nodded at us. "Ah, welcome adventurers, to Valiance Keep."

I bowed and then nodded back. "It is an honor."

Thassarian gazed at us for a long time. Then he turned to the man with the eyepatch and said; "If you don't mind, general Arlos, we will have a number of things to discuss alone."

The general shook his head. "No problem. Take your time."

Bowing, Thassarian gestured at me and Nadaala and quickly walked out of the room. The soldiers standing guard closed the doors behind us as we exited, and we continued up to the wall. There, Thassarian made a stop. He stared at us. "It is good to see you after such a long time." He nodded at me.

"Yes," I answered. "I'm happy we're finally taking action."

"We met your sister by the way," Nadaala said with a meaning look.

He sighed. "Leryssa…" He shook his head. "I had no idea that I would ever meet with my family that I put behind so long ago, again… And then she suddenly turns up."

I didn't say anything. Just like him, I had also put my own family behind by the time I remembered them. What had been buried in my heart for so long rose up and burst into flames once again, the day that I reunited with my mother. Perhaps it would have been for the better if I never even regained my memories, then I would not feel torn as I left my birthplace for a war I did not know if I would ever return from.

"Rest for tonight," Thassarian said after a while. "We'll set out early tomorrow morning, and hopefully we'll be in Dalaran before darkness falls."


	25. Into the sky

_**Important,please read**. _Due to reading some of the contents in the new Death Knight manga,there are a lot of things that I'd like to only that one special scene,but also because there are a lot of impulse-writings and grammar-wrongs and such. I've not really decided whether or not to actually rewrite it,but if I do,it won't be the whole story,but just a few scenes (and of course,corrections of misspellings). As my sister (you'll find her here as OpheliacInMe) says,there are a few things I could do to fix what I'm worried about (again,from the Death Knight manga). Just saying,if I do rewrite it,I don't really know if I'll reupload the story or just publish it as a separate story,but it'll probably be the latter,to keep the original.

Also,while discussing with my sister,she suddenly decided to write down the questline that I've started hinting of here, the "Matthias Lehner"-questline. Next chapter will include a short part of it,but but,she said she'd portray the entire questchain (but I don't really know why,she never completed them,is not a WoW-nerd like me and when she said she'd do it,she sounded really reluctant,and I was like "No one's forcing you,geez calm down o_O". )But still,I really look forward to it,so keep it up sis! Btw she will include Galbana in it 3

Moving on, about this chapter,I'm really surprised that it turned out to be so long!O.O Must be the longest so far...Guess it was because there was so much I wanted to include in it. There's a long lovelove part in it,and I don't know why but I was like:

Me:Oh gods,what if they don't like it?!!What if I write something wrong???Sis you'll have to read it for me!

OIM:...Not now,I'm tired.

Me:C'mon...!!! _

Also,for some reason,I kept listening to "Samson" by Regina Spektor while writing that part...weird... ._.

* * *

Chapter XXV: Into the sky

After sitting in the same position for more than two hours, I stretched my shoulders and let out a heavy and bored sigh. Thassarian was still talking to the violet dressed mage he had begun conversing with almost the exact second we got here, and yet nothing seemed to have happened. I slowly stood up, giving my stiff legs a chance to wake up. Glancing around, I noticed Nadaala sitting on a box a few meters behind the death knight champion, her face wearing a bored expression while she rested her chin in her palms.

I took a long breath. As I exhaled, my breath formed a white cloud before gently fading away into the cold air. By that, I was reminded of how low the temperature really _was _here. It did not bother me too much, as I was wearing plate armour and the fact that I myself had a pretty low body temperature, but still I could feel the difference in the chilling breezes from the ones in the Eastern Kingdoms. The noses and cheeks of the mages standing nearby were also red and puffy, and all of their violet robs were thick and lined with fur.

I took a stroll around the small platform we were currently on; placed directly under the floating city we were meant to visit. Unlike the other regions of Northrend, the entire Crystalsong Forest always seemed to radiate a glowing light, most likely the effect of the city of mages that was located here. The treetops glowed like a million crystals, and so it was not hard to understand the name of the forest.

A lonesome bird flew above us and soon disappeared into the distance. Someone approached behind me and I turned around. Thassarian stopped and gave me a short nod. "We're ready to go."

He continued on to Nadaala, as I silently strode up to the group of mages standing in a circle around the glowing spot on the ground. It seemed very important that I did not break the silence of the forest. The most prominent of the wizards stepped forward and gazed at first me, then moved his eyes to Thassarian and Nadaala as they got closer.

"Are you ready, then?" he asked us, with a raspy voice. The three of us nodded. "Good. Enjoy your visit in Dalaran."

In an instant we were engulfed by a strong purplish light, which soon turned into a million other colors I both knew and had never seen before. I was soon forced to close my eyes. Something tugged with great strength at me, and my mind told me that I was whirling upwards, very quickly.

Then, everything stopped. I carefully opened my eyes again, feeling a bit dizzy after the violent ride. In comparement to the lunging teleportation, I defiantly preferred the Death Gate portal we used to enter the Acherus.

But, the home of the Ebon Hold was something extremely different from where we now stood. From beneath the city, all we had been able to see was a floating piece of land that had broken free from the ground. The city itself was so sparkling with colors and beautiful architecture that it was overwhelming. The rooftops stood high up in the air, ending with tall domes in purple, very represent to the color of the Kirin Tor. The citywalls and the houses were built in a stone almost white, while the streets running through the city were made in a pale red paving.

Dalaran was filled with visitors and adventures from all over the world; humans, elves, orcs, tauren, dwarves, even some of the peculiar gnomes. Many of them wore the typical violet robes, marked with the embleme of the Kirin Tor, which meant they were aspiring mages. The visitors not belonging to the wizadry society seemed to be there mainly for the chance to shop new, interesting items. As we passed through the city, I noticed one shop selling all kinds of toys, and another one that gave you anything you needed for your pets and mounts.

But the most stunning building of all was the gigantic fortess located at the edge of the city. I already knew that it was named the Violet Citadel. Its tower stood taller than that of the other buildings, almost as if it could reach the sun, now shrouded by the clouds. I was too busy studying it to notice Nadaala stopping. Thassarian slowed down and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Are you coming?"

The blackhaired death knight tore her eyes from the breathtaking architecture, snapping out of her daze. When she saw us staring at her, she swallowed and started laughing nervously. "Ah yes… of course!"

Thassarian smirked at her before resuming his walk. But as he turned back to the Citadel, someone had appeared by the entrance. We all stopped dead in our tracks, wondering when the violet-clad woman had had the time to get there.

She smiled brightly at us. "I assume you are the soldiers sent by Sir Darion Mograine." We nodded. "Right. Then please follow me."

The woman turned around graciously, gesturing for us to come after. The three of us walked up the steps of the citadel and through the gigantic entrance. We were led through a long corridor, decorated by a number of paintings of several members of the Kirin Tor. At the end of the corridor, we came to a big pair of doors with detailed inscriptions running along them. The mage tapped it lightly, and they flew open.

The four persons standing inside the chamber turned as we entered. An elf wearing a helmet and a red-golden tabard, and a grey haired woman in silver armor, nodded as they saw us. The other two, an elven woman with stunning blue eyes and a redhaired mage, remained still.

The female mage who had led us in bowed before them. "The knights of the Ebon Hold, sir Rhonin," she declared, and then backed out of the chamber.

The redhaired one, called Rhonin, smiled at us. "Welcome to Dalaran, comrades."

"I've looked forward to meeting you, Sir Draig'cyfail," Thassarian said politely. I was not surprised that he called the archmage by the title he was known by others as.

"Same here," Rhonin answered. He threw an appreciating glance at me and Nadaala, before turning back to the death knight champion. "I'm afraid though that time is of the essence. The Lich King and his armies grow closer to taking over Azeroth everyday. We must act quickly."

The rest of us in the room agreed murmuring. Rhonin led us into a conference room; spacious and with wide windows that gave a view of the land beneath. A long table had been set in the middle of the room, with decored highback chairs standing all the way around it. He gestured for us to sit down, while he did so himself at one of the long ends of the table, next to the silverhaired elf.

"Now-"the elf with the helmet, I had learned his name was Aethas Sunreaver, began, but was interrupted by Rhonin who waved a finger.

"Let us be practical," he said. He snapped his fingers, and a map that covered all parts of Azeroth appeared on the table. Small pieces representing different armies followed soon behind in a bright flash. Even though I sat silent on my seat, I couldn't help but stare in amazement at what the archmage could do. Fortunatly, no one seemed to notice.

Aethas cleared his throat. "As I was saying…" he threw a meaning look at Rhonin, who grinned at him with amusement. "We already know that Arthas is hiding within the Icecrown Citadel. From there he can control the Scourge without us even reaching him. So, I think our main question is; how do we break the Citadel's defenses?"

"If you allow me…" the Archmage Modera said. She stroke her grey hair behind her ear. "Perhaps we should remember that many of the Lich King's strongest and most trusted lakeys are wreaking havoc outside of the Citadel as we speak. While we waste our energies on guessing and starting new theories, Scourge soldiers like Kel'Thuzad grow stronger and may stop our plans completely."

Rhonin scratched his fire red beard. "True, true…" He drew a deep sigh. "What do you think, sir Thassarian?"

The death knight in question sat down between Aethas and Nadaala, and stared at the map with a furrowed forehead. "Attacking Arthas' minions would be of no use…He would surely resurrect them once he got the chance."

Everyone around the table murmured in agreement. We were back to square one.

Rhonin leaned his chin in his palm. "Still, it feels like we've missed something…" There was a moment of silence until he spoke again. This time, he looked at Vereesa Windrunner, the silverhaired elf sitting next to him, and also his wife. "Was anything that we could use written after the Scourge attacks in Quel'thalas?"

The Silver Covenant leader leaned back in her chair. "Obviously, a lot of scholars recorded what happened. Though I think the chance that the Lich King's major weaknesses was one of the things written down is very small; everyone was likely too panicked to have noticed such a thing."

"Yes…" Rhonin said slowly.

He looked like he was about to start a new theory when Nadaala out of sudden jumped up from her seat and interrupted him. "The sword!" she cried. Her cheeks started to darken as she realized that we all stared at her in confusion and, in my case, shock. "Uh…I mean…" She slowly sat down again. "During the battle for the Light's Hope Chapel… Highlord Fordring managed to hurt him… The Lich King, I mean… with the purified Ashbringer." My eyes widened and Thassarian gaped when he realized that what she had said was true. The four others at the table, however, did not look quite as informed as us.

"It's true, sir," I told Rhonin. "The sword of Highlord Mograine became purified once Highlord Fordring got hold of it. I don't know how but… One way or another, Arthas took damage by that sword."

"Ah yes…" Modera said, nodding. "The Ashbringer, of course. How fortunate that Tirion in person carries the sword with him as we speak."

"But," Aethas added. "Even if the Lich King truly is vulnerable to the Ashbringer, there is nothing telling us that he has gotten rid of that weakness, or will make himself immune to it with some other method."

I felt like rolling my eyes at his negative intonation, but he had a point. The Dark One had all necromantic forces at his command, and he was almost bound to figure out how to withstand the holy sword.

"That makes sense, Aethas, but for now," Modera said," it's the only plan we have."

"Wait," Rhonin said. "It's not a plan. It's barely even a full-fledged theory." He threw an apologizen glance at our small death knight trio, but continued anyway. "We may send word to the Highlord, but exactly _how _are we supposed to reach Arthas? So far, it looks like he choses for himself when he wants to show up. And we, if I may remind you, have no clue of how to break Icecrown Citadel's defenses. And if we do, we don't know how to truly injure him!"

"I beg to differ, Draig'cyfail."

Every head in the room turned to look at the new arrival. I already knew who it was, but something within me wouldn't stop pounding. First, a tall figure in black armor stepped in, his helmet under his arm and wearing a triumphant smirk on his pale face. Darion Mograine had arrived.

After him, came another person, with silver hair and pale green eyes…

"Koltira?!"

Koltira followed Darion into the room and stopped in front of the table. As Darion introduced them both, he inspected every of the persons sitting there. As he saw Thassarian, he nodded shortly, his eyes passed Nadaala, and then he looked directly at me…

Our eyes met. All of my feelings for him sprung into life once again, as thought I my heart would too. I wanted to run up to him, embrace him, and tell him how much I had missed him, if I could ever put it into words. He smiled slightly at me, and then stared down into the floor.

My chest heaved up and down. Why were they here? How… and when did they get here? ... My questions were soon answered.

"Forgive me if I am interrupting, but I believe I have the answer that you are looking for," Darion said, still smirking. The mages in the room exchanged puzzled looks, but didn't say anything. Rhonin gestured for the Highlord to continue. "As I heard you say, my father's sword – "he shook his head "- the Ashbringer is powerful enough to harm the Lich King. And just as you said, it wouldn't be enough, though. But, we have found a solution."

Still shocked over their sudden appearance, my eyes couldn't get any wider now. The expressions of the others in the room were still confused, but also anticipating. Rhonin leaned his elbows on the table, braiding his fingers together. "What is it that you found, Darion?"

The Highlord looked very confident, as did Koltira. "We found… the Lich King's heart."

Gasps were heard all around the table. Archmage Modera's face turned white, as Lord Aethas gaped. Vereesa Windrunner sat silent, but her gaze was still filled with a million of unanswered questions. Her husband, for that matter, slowly stood up.

"…His heart?!"

Yes, defiantly unbelievable. I sank back down in my chair, feeling the exact same way as Nadaala and Thassarian looked.

Darion nodded. "During various events, we managed to come in contact with the ghost of a little boy – he called himself Matthias Lehner." He paused a bit, as if unsure whether or not to tell the entire story. "We learned that the heart Arthas threw away years ago still exists, but since Highlord Tirion uncovered its whereabouts, he is having it moved. We don't know where exactly, but I'm guessing the Cathedral of Darkness. Seems to me like a good place to hide something."

"When?" Thassarian asked.

"Tomorrow night" Darion asked, with a more serious expression.

"TOMORROW?!" the three mages repeated in choir.

I shut my eyes. I knew where this was going. And, surely, Darion went on.

"I suggest that me and my knights find its location and recover it. After that… Tirion will have to decide what to do with it."

Rhonin was still stunned by his sudden exposure, but still managed answer the Highlord. "Er… yes. Hopefully, I'll get a hold of him before his decision is made…" He threw a look at Vereesa, who stared blindly into the wall. "I feel it's important that I… we are present."

Darion bowed his head in reply. "Good. The Knights of the Ebon Blade will set out at dawn."

I stood up, Nadaala and Thassarian following my example. Bowing to the archmage and his advisors, we went back the way we came, Koltira and Darion closely behind. I was shaking, but I didn't know why and I couldn't stop either. The black haired death knight beside me glanced at me worriedly, but I gave her a reassuring smile, miming that I was fine. She didn't seem too convinced, though.

As we entered the hallway of the Citadel, two assistant maidens ran up to us, explaining that they would show us to the chambers we had been assigned. Darion thanked them, and then turned to look at his knights. "Take advantage of this night, comrades. We'll need all the energy we can get tomorrow." He smiled. "How about having a proper reunion first, though?"

As Thassarian and Nadaala agreed enthusiastically, I didn't get a chance to accept before we were interrupted.

"Do as you like," Koltira stated sternly. "There are some things I'd like to discuss with Galbana in private."

I didn't turn around, but I could still guess his facial expression; cold and serious. He was trying to prove something. Tell me something. Still not facing him, I replied; "Perhaps it can wait til later?"

"I'd rather not."

So it was THAT important, huh. I didn't know why I tried to avoid him. Maybe I was still frustrated because he left so suddenly after the battle at Light's Hope Chapel, and that anger had not returned until now. It all felt very complicated. Partly, I just wanted to run as far away from him as I could, hurt him, express my anger. The other part of me wanted him to hold me, so I could know that I would never have to leave him again.

Neither of Thassarian and Nadaala said anything, just silently watching us, insecure of what to do. As did Darion, but he eventually tried to wrap up the situation.

"Uhm… well then, let's give these two some privacy then." He drove the other two death knights into the shown chamber.

As soon as we were alone, I heard Koltira moving closer to me. I didn't move, frozen into the ground. My fists were clenched, my chest was pounding and lips were quivering. Yet, a feeling of peace and harmony spread inside me as he stopped close behind me and embraced me. I grew more relaxed than I had been in months, though it felt more like years. And how I wished that we could stay like that, but there was no avoiding the inevitable.

"Koltira," I whispered.

He didn't answer, but I knew he was listening. I bit my lip, as if I was waiting for something, anything, to happen.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" I asked quietly, my voice wavering. I felt as if I actually didn't want to know the answer, but there was no going back now. I slowly loosened his grip of my shoulders, so I could turn to face him.

Koltira sighed deeply, but still he didn't look away from my face. "It was so painful…" he replied at last. "When Darion told me of his new plan… I knew that I would have to act my part in this little war." He smirked slightly. "Arthas will regret that he ever made me one of his knights."

You are not happy, I thought. His smile carried no happiness, only lust for vengeance and hatred. It tortured me to the very core. Our kind was truly twisted.

"What happened?" I said softly.

He stood silent. This time, he avoided my eyes, instead venturing up to one of the panel walls, carved so that it depicted some of the mages that had once studied in Dalaran. Another pained moment passed by, and then he said;

"I'm sure you've noticed it sometimes… The Lich King watching you… messing with your mind, sending his minions after you…" He paused. "Trying to recruit you back to the Scourge again."

I thought of the dark phantoms that frequently haunted my dreams, and nodded slowly. He shook his head to himself, and then continued. His voice was a lot weaker now. "I tried to… I tried to fight my demons on my own… I thought I could do it." He smirked at his own apparent stupidity. "But in the end, I guess I wasn't strong enough."

Carefully, I took a few steps closer to him. His intonation, his words… everything, told every little thing I had felt during those horror nightmares. I reached out and put one hand on his shoulder.

"In my eyes, you'll always be."

He snorted, turning around to face me. He sounded dejected and tired, and I couldn't blame him. "As much as that is a compliment, it doesn't exactly help me." I could tell that he was tense, almost a bit despaired. It was so painful. "I am pathetic!" he hissed, backing away from me. "I am getting weaker and more cowardly by the day… This fate was not planned for me, and now I receive the punishment."

Koltira leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself down. He breathed quickly and in an upset manner.

I got a hold of myself, taking yet another step towards him. "What fate had in store for you was not your decision to make. Blaming yourself is just what makes you weaker, if you do not try."

He looked up at me. "But yet…" he said quietly.

"Your choice was to work alone and avoid cooperating with your comrades, and if you will, I will not disturb you further," I said. Then, I turned to leave, but stopped to get one final look at him. "But know this, the minute you need me… I will be there."

I tapped the door leading to the exit of the Citadel, waiting for them to open. Millions of unregistered emotions flew inside me, but I did not bother them any attention. What I needed now would be fresh air, if only-

Somebody grabbed a hold of my arm, stopping me from heading out. Before I could react to see who it was, he held me tightly against his body. Though shocked, I responded by wrapping my hands around his waist, burying my face in his chest. That feeling of rest and peace returned to me.

"I'm sorry for being so mad," Koltira whispered. "I've felt so tense since I left you."

"Serves you right," I mumbled, not looking up at him. He laughed slightly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I spent that night with Koltira.

Quietly sneaking away from the reunion feast, later joined by the mages of the Citadel, he led me into his chamber. Unexplainable, each touch, kiss, and caress expressed more than a thousand words, my soul onto his, his spirit to mine. And for once, it felt like I was alive again.

I couldn't help but wonder what it had been like if I had never died. If that had been the case, I would never have met Koltira, and if we somehow did encounter each other, it would be on a battle field, in a fight to death. It made me sad to think that in an alternate universe, one of us had likely been killed by the other, and I thanked alone that it had never turned out like that. But, that would also mean that I was grateful for my undeath.

The thoughts were confusing, and I shook my head to get rid of them. Koltira moved beside me. "Galbana?" he whispered. I could feel my cheeks darken.

"Nothing," I sighed. "I just… I was just thinking over things that have happened… And how it would be like if they didn't."

Koltira stayed silent for a moment, simply looking at me. I draped the silky covers tighter around me, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Uhm…"

He smirked at me, pecking me on the cheek. As he stretched his arms and sank back into his pillows again, something caught my eye. A hollow wound, as if caused by a bullet or an arrow, right by his heart. Had I been too caught up in the moment to notice this earlier?

I put one hand on him to have him stay still. He gave me a questioning look, until I slowly let my hand stroke the scars. His smile faded, as he drew a long sigh.

I gave him a sympathetic look. "Who did this?"

Koltira lifted my hand from his chest, sat up and held it tightly. Looking at our entwined hands rather than my face, he didn't answer until a moment later. "My brother." My eyes widened and I gasped, but before I could say anything, he continued, a sad smile dancing over his face. "While we were battling the Scourge, I was bitten by a plague – carrying ghoul. Rather than seeing me becoming one of them, my brother pierced my heart with one of his broken arrows." He laughed half-heartedly. "Guess he didn't see THIS coming."

Completely stunned by his tale, I could now understand why he had been so sensitive about his past before.

Still studying our fingers, he continued softly. "He left me to die there, and at that time, I was grateful. I'd rather die as myself than become a mindless ghoul… Next thing I remember is that I woke up in this state. Back when the death knights were still just experiments, I guess." He shrugged.

"That's awful," I said.

"Really? I don't know," Koltira said, lying down again.

For a moment, I considered if I should set my thoughts into action or not. I decided to do it, in case it would make him feel less bad. Gently, I let the covers wrapped around me fall down, causing him to turn his head to look at me. I leaned backwards, staring down at my naked skin, and the scar that had taken form over my stomach. Though it did not look nearly as bad as the wounds that had taken Koltira's life, the scar that told the tale of my death would still seem truly gruesome on the body of one alive.

I swallowed. As he ran his hands over it, I said; "We were in bigger trouble than I thought, back then. I tried to buy my friends some time… I guess I was pretty naïve to think that I could withstand the Scourge on my own."

He slowly lifted his head to stare into my eyes. "If my theory is right, we all are."

He bent forward and kissed me on the lips. The harmonical feelings took over me again, and I let myself fall into his embrace and down on the bed.


	26. The Heart

_Climax _IS COMING UP! Thank you for sticking with me so long!But don't stop reading,there's an epilogue coming too...

About what I said last time,yes,I've planned for a rewritten version,but only if YOU are interested. Otherwise,why bother?This is a fanfiction,but after reading the Death Knight manga (loved it!) I realized there's a lot of things I could have done better or changed,for example one thing I wrote in the last chapter.

Enjoy and comment!

* * *

Chapter XXVI: The heart

Nadaala jumped impatiently from one foot to the other, frequently glancing towards the exit of the Citadel. She didn't understand why everything had to take so long time nowadays, especially after what the Lich King had done to them. Everytime she she thought about it, anger and hate bubbled up inside of her, and she grew more eager to charge the Citadel and take revenge for her own death.

But on the other hand she could not be a selfish brat. The other knights of the Ebon Hold had suffered at least as much as her, if not more. Several of her friends that had participated in the Battle at the Light's Hope Chapel had slowly regained their memories. Thassarian, Darion, Koltira, Galbana, and many more. But she barely knew her full name. She partially envied them for being able to reunite with their loved ones, but she also saw how they suffered from all they had lost.

So much and so many had fallen under the evil reign of her former master. Why did the Highlord insist on extending the time for the final battle so much?

The squeeling sound of the doors opening caused her to turn around, and she rolled her eyes when the only one exiting was one of the damned orc death knights that Darion had insisted on bringing. According to him, they would "need all the help they could get". For what?! Finding a bloody organ, that's what.

Sure, it was the heart of Arthas that the Ebon Hold's Highlord stood and talked about with Thassarian a few steps away from her, but if it was that important, then couldn't he have gone out to find it the minute he knew about it instead of hanging around here? And why was she the only one realizing the great time they were wasting right now? Even Galbana, her best friend, agreed with Darion and had sneaked away during the reunion feast to get as much rest as possible, and she hadn't seen her for the entire morning.

Now that she thought about it, Nadaala hadn't seen Koltira either. Perhaps he also needed to rest…

The blackhaired death knight caught sight of a small pebble on the ground. Its edges were round and its surface dull, meaning it most likely came from the ocean. But how could an ocean-torn pebble find its way to the cloud borne city of Dalaran? It would be most logical that a bypassing adventurer had accidentally dropped it. She humphed. What kind of a moron would carry around a small rock?

She bent down and picked it up. Weighing it lightly in her hand, she determined that it was in the perfect size and weight to throw, if the time ever came. No one would miss it; there were plenty of rocks everywhere.

Silently, Nadaala let the rock slip into her pocket, making sure it would not escape like it had that poor adventurer. A shiver down her spine suddenly told her that she was being watched. She spun around. The Highlord and Thassarian seemed to have finished their discussion, for now they were inspecting her with curious looks.

"Anything on your mind, Nadaala?" Darion asked in a slightly amused tone.

She quickly shook her head. In response, the Highlord grinned and then turned back to Thassarian, who still eyed her suspiciously. She shot him a glare which caused him to shrug his shoulders and resume his 'oh so important' discussion with the other death knight. Sighing, Nadaala realized that this could take yet another while. She decided that she at least could catch in on what the two were talking about, so she moved a bit closer to them, than sat down on the ground in a sulking way.

"It is as I thought, our scouts state that a group of Cultists are moving towards the Cathedral of Darkness," Darion said. He spoke in a low tone, just barely for Nadaala to hear him. Thassarian nodded, leaning closer to the Highlord.

"Do we bring all our men, or should some remain?"

The Highlord turned his gaze for a moment, a troubled look over his face. By just staring at him, Nadaala could tell what he was thinking. He wasn't bringing all of the Ebon Hold, even though he knew how much they all wanted to get revenge. But of course.

Thassarian, who already knew the answer, too, asked; "What orders do I give, sir?"

Darion sighed heavily, studying the Ebon Knights with grief. Some seemed to relax up until the last moment, by throwing dices or discussing things not related to war. The rest, however, stood leaned against their runeweapons or sharpened them repeatedly. After another moment of silence, the Highlord answered; "Tell them to hold the Scourge off. We will need all the distraction we can get, and in case we don't make it…" Mograine's voice trailed off for a moment. "…in case we don't make it, someone needs to resume our mission."

Nadaala could not do else but stare at him. Those orders were unfair, especially if he was the one to decide which would stay. She was about to get up and protest, when the doors of the Citadell swung open once again. Galbana hurried down the few stairs and up to the Highlord. "Forgive me for the delay," she said, bowing slightly. Mograine waved off the apology, while Thassarian asked her;

"So, when is Koltira coming?"

Both of the men smirked slightly when her cheeks darkened, but she tried to keep as straight face as possible. "He is on in his way, Thassarian." She swallowed and turned to the Highlord again. "Uh, are we ready to set out?"

The Highlord shook his head. "Not quite yet, but we will tell you when."

Galbana and Nadaala nodded and left the two champions. After sitting by the Citadells wall in silence for a moment, fingering on her runeblade Sarya, Nadaala glanced at her friend. The night elf seemed very relaxed and content, so perhaps she actually had been resting the entire night. Clearing her throat, the black haired death knight decided to bring it up.

"Had a good night's sleep, then?"

The statement did not quite give the reaction she expected, as Galbana's eyes suddenly grew wide and her cheeks dark. "EH?"

Nadaala raised an eyebrow. "What, I was just asking." She glanced around the grounds. "Where IS Koltira, anyway? Can't we go-"She stretched out after her friend's arm, but the night elf avoided her.

The black haired death knight was getting even more confused now. "You're acting a bit odd. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! Really!" Galbana stood up as if in a hurry. At that moment, the doors swung open once again and Koltira in person exited the citadel, followed by three other death knights that quickly merged with the other ones that waited for the Highlord. Koltira, however, strode past them and joined Mograine and Thassarian with their discussion. He mumbled something to them, and while he talked, he caught sight of Galbana.

His serious face loosened up a bit as they exchanged eyecontact. Nadaala felt like she was in the way, judging by the emotions between them. Mograine, however, seemed completely unaware of what was going on and asked for Koltira's attention again. But before bringing up the subject, he faced Galbana and waved at her to come too. "It would be well if you new arrivals could take part in my strategies," he told them, and they both nodded.

Nadaala sat quietly and watched them. She barely even heard Thassarian as he leaned towards the wall beside her. After a minute, she spoke out to none in particular. "Galbana looks very relaxed for it to be the calm before the storm. That just is not like her."

The other death knight shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say. I don't know her as well as you do, but perhaps she has grown more mature during these last months. It is hard when you go through such things as we all have…" His face darkened. "And then have to drag your past with you into danger."

Moving her gaze from the Highlord, who now stood pointing at a map he had unrolled on the ground, Nadaala was now confused. "Eh?"

Thassarian smirked. "Never mind. But you're right though, I guess something must have changed. Still, I'm a bit worried though… Koltira was never the… emotional type."

At this, Nadaala decided that there was not much to understand in any of the reminizing things that Thassarian said, and so she just leaned back again. Right now, there was no telling if she could ever have an opportunity in peace like this once more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Need help?"

I pretended to be annoyed at Koltira's mockery, rolling my eyes as I continued strapping on the saddle of my skeletal gryphon. "No thanks, I can handle it myself." Testing if the strap was tight enough to hold the saddle, I sighed a bit and bent down again to adjust it. I could practically hear Koltira smirking behind me, but he didn't say anything.

Just as I backed away to examine if I was ready, a sudden outburst startled every death knight and other adventurer nearby. "They did WHAT?!"

Both Koltira and I turned around to look at the Ebon Highlord, who didn't seem to calm down any second now, giving the elven scout in front of him a hard time keeping his own. Thassarian and Nadaala were already running to Mograine's side, as were the other Ebon Knights.

"What happened?" Thassarian asked seriously.

The scout cleared his throat, scanning every one of the knights around him, staring at him. "I… I flew to the Crusader's Pinnacle as fast as I could, but lord Fordring was not anywhere to be found… According to one of the Crusaders there, he recently set out with a band of soldiers to the Cathedral of Darkness. Said they'd go undercover to find the heart, they did."

A murmur spread quickly among the death knights, and some started raising their voices. "Their out of their minds!"

Obviously, I thought to myself, but I could not help but feel shocked and despaired. Tirion may have been lucky the last time, but this time, the Lich King would defiantly be prepared.

Mograine put a hand to his head, desperately trying to figure out a new plan. Frustratedly, he unsheathed his runeblade and raised it to the sky. "Knights of the Ebon Blade! Hear me! Circumstances have wrecked our strategies useless, and so we must act now!" Everyone in his presence stood silent, waiting for his next words. "When we fought at Light's Hope Chapel, the Argent Crusade stood tall and helped us see the truth. This time, it is time to repay that deed!"

The crowd of death knights cheered, ready for battle. I raised the Shadowbringer in agreement with the others. Though still looking stressed, the Highlord called for silence once more. "There is no time to make proper formations. Still, I believe Tirion will need all the help he can get, if we shall ever bring him and his Crusaders out of there alive. Any whose name I call now, will make themselves ready for battle immediately and take their mount."

The mood of the crowd changed almost instantly, as the knights realized that now all of them would fight for their revenge. They all started shouting over the others, trying to either tell Mograine to pick them or bringing the whole Ebon Blade.

Still…

"Súbuna!" As the first orc was called to ready her mount, I looked to find both Koltira and Thassarian on their gryphons already. Of course, the death knight champions still had an advantage in situations like these. Though it didn't take long until I and Nadaala were told to prepare for ourselves, and no more than five minutes later, the handpicked Ebon Knights urged their mounts to fly and set out from the magical city.

This time, it was war.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

After what seemed like hours of flying over the icy mountain tops, a dark building started to take shape in the distance ahead of us. As we got closer, I noticed that some of its constructions looked like mockings to the cathedral of Light in Stormwind, and I also got a creepy feeling as I studied the cathedral's towers and pinnacles. They reminded me way to much of the Lich King's helmet. Then again, it seemed like this was a common design on the buildings attributed to the Scourge lord. I had heard of the Cathedral of Darkness once before, when my mind was still under the Lich King's control. I had learned that this place was were the Cult of the Damned held their main gatherings, were they welcomed their new members and so on. That meant there would be countless of them inside.

The sky was dark, and the moon was hidden behind thick gray clouds. Still we could discern the Cultists as they passed below on the cathedral's grounds, keeping an eye on every direction. Except of the sky above them, that is.

Our undead gryphons shrieked as we got closer, causing the Cultists to look up. In their shock, they had no time to gather themselves before the Knights of the Ebon Blade had lunged ourselves off of our mounts and ended their lives, then provoking them from rising again.

The guards standing by the Cathedral's entrance reacted as we ran towards them, and raised their weapons to defend the building. Súbuna, the orc, quickly threw a frost spell over them that stunned their minds. The Cultist's empty stares grew dizzy as the spell hit them, making them stopping dead in their tracks. Súbuna threw herself over one of the guards, as Thassarian and Nadaala graciously slew the other two.

Once they were down, we held our blades up another moment in case there would be anymore Cultists. When we were sure they were all gone, we lowered our weapons and looked at Mograine for new instructions. The Highlord nodded. "Now only remains to find Tirion and…"

He was interrupted as a loud, and very familiar, voice echoed out from the Cathedral. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHH!!"

My eyes widened. The Lich King was here. But what in the world could cause him to yell out in agony, as if his whole being was being ripped apart? And yet how much I hoped that so was the case, I knew it wasn't.

Mograine jerked his head towards the entrance. "We have no time to lose. Now!"

Our band of Ebon Knights ran for all we were worth. If the Lich King beared so much pain, then Tirion and his Crusaders would defiantly be in grave danger right now. As we ran through the entrance, I heard more people yell.

"Tirion's down!! Protect him with your lives!!"

"You…will pay for that old man!! Slay them all!" The last words by the Scourge lord caused us to run even faster, if that was even possible. And at last, the soldiers of the Argent Crusade came within sight.

The situation looked pretty brutal. A small, ice cold object was floating in the air, a deep cut penetrating the organ. On the ground lay Tirion, surrounded by his defenders, all wearing the same dark robes as the Cultists that had now rushed forward to kill them. Several fresh corpses also lay spread around the cathedral… and beside one pillar, the Lich King sat down, kneeling, and gripping his armoured chest in agony.

"Take heart crusaders!! You do not fight alone!" Koltira yelled, as our group quickly surrounded the cultists, me and Nadaala standing between them and the Argent Crusade's leader.

"I hope you don't mind if we crash this party," Thassarian said as he studied the Cultists. Some of them were the very ones that had served us on the Acherus. "I brought some old friends with me."

I glanced over my shoulder, having my runeblade raised to the cultists in case they would try anything. Tirion's face was pale, and he defiantly had trouble breathing. And what was that horrible, dark aura that rose from him…? I looked up at the cold heart above us. Then at the Ashbringer that lay abandoned next to the Argent Highlord. He couldn't have…Could he?

Giving priority to rescuing the Crusaders, Mograine spat before the Lich King and then opened a death gate portal in the air. He nodded at the Crusaders. "Quick, through the portal! He won't stay down for long."

Without hesitating, one of the soldiers threw the Highlord's arm over his shoulders, and motioned for the others to follow him. Giving us one last, appreciating look, they ran through the death gate and disappeared.

As soon as they were gone, the Lich King slowly looked at us from underneath his helmet. "It seems that the puppet does not know his place, Darion."

The Ebon Highlord growled. "Ironic how you say that, when you are the one kneeling."

The Lich King chuckled, a joyless, cold laughter. However, he slowly stood up, his Cultists rushing to his side. In response to this, I and Nadaala ran back to the others, pointing our weapons at our former master, with an undescribable hatred. There was a tension in the cathedral, a tension I hadn't felt since we stood like this by the Light's Hope Chapel. Perhaps this was our very last encounter. Perhaps this was were it all ended.

"So it's to be this way then," the Lich King said coldly. "Tell me, how does it feel to betray your own kind, Darion?"

Mograine's face hardened, like I had never seen it before. "I could ask you the same. It seems you have done nothing else, after all."

Someone shifted next to me, and I was surprised to see that it was Thassarian. He looked like he was suffering from yet another flashback, a real painful one. And then I understood that the human death knight had been one of those to stand by the Lich King since the beginning. Since before he had picked up the Frostmourne, when he was still prince Arthas Menethil, of Lordaeron.

The former Alliance prince growled deeply. His second defeat by his own minions must have caused him to grow really infuriated, humiliated and disappointed. In anger, he lifted his runeblade with his hands, screaming out his fury. And suddenly, the whole cathedral began shaking.

The Cultists that up until now had been standing by his side began running around in panic, confused over what was happening. But for what reason I didn't understand, wouldn't their death give them the undeath they had so long sought after? Through the rumbling that the shakings caused, I barely heard Mograine yell; "Quickly! To Dalaran!"

As we started running for the exit, I glanced over to make sure that the Lich King hadn't moved. But that he had. As panic started to hit me, I tried to scan the room to know where he was, and suddenly a dark shape appeared behind the Highlord…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" I yelled.

Using my night elven swiftness, I ran as fast as I could, reaching the Scourge Lord right when he lifted his sword, and did the first thing that came to mind. For all I was worth, I pushed Darion out of the way, and in the same second, a sharp, numbing pain hit me in the chest. I shut my eyes in agony, but didn't need to look to know that I had been cut.

After registering a fall, my head hit the ground and my surroundings disappeared. The last thing I heard was HIS voice.


	27. Epilogue

**_AND IT'S DONE. _**Wow,turned out as a quite long story I've written this far,I think (a total of 120 pages in my Word-document) but it doesn't feel that long looking back at all the chapters.120 pages doesn't actually sound like a lot at all,from a professional perspective.

Read more at the end? :3

* * *

Epilogue

I don't feel frightened. I don't think I'll die either, simply fade into nothingness and pass on to the other side. It just… doesn't feel that way. But I have a feeling, that this place is safe. Wherever THIS is. Something tells me that nothing will hurt me here, and that this is where I belong. Can I open my eyes?

I slowly tried to do so. But they might as well still be closed, because I couldn't see a thing. Perhaps I still had them tight shut. I felt too relaxed to even move. Every thought that entered my head quickly slipped away before I could even develop it further. But I wasn't scared at all. I felt no pain, though I knew that for some reason I should do so. It was like I didn't even feel my body at all.

But something approached me. Something that would try to take me away from this mysterious slumber. Was that something good or bad…?

The new approacher reached out to me, and my mind was at once soiled by darkness. I felt even more paralyzed now than before, but this time I knew that it wasn't positive. And the darkness holder was familiar. The Lich King's cold voice echoed out to me.

"_Such pity that one of my best knights would turn from me so quickly. I even thought that you came to rejoin me when we met at the Cathedral of Darkness. And then you acted in a way more foolish than I ever thought you could do."_

Anger bubbled up inside of me, but I couldn't break free of the grip he had of my body. Now, fear slowly started to creep over me and mix with the hatred I so hard tried to throw at him. But I couldn't see him.

"_But why don't you think about it again? Shut out the voices of Mograine and the others, and remember why you once fought at my side."_

Why did I ever join forces with him? Suddenly, it felt like a huge weight I didn't even know had been cast over me was lifted from my mind. My thoughts started flooding freely through my head, and memories from entire life flashed before me.

I remembered when I woke up, confused and shocked, in the cold, dark room in the Acherus. Lady Alistra examined my mind thoroughly and gave me my lost name, Galbana. Razuvious snorted at her lectures and threw me a sword to handle. We fought and he approved me as a new death knight disciple.

I remembered when Nadaala and I first met, and when I met Thassarian, Highlord Mograine, Koltira, and Orbaz Bloodbane. All had shown so much talent and I had admired them so much, ever wanting to achieve as much as they had.

The pleasure I had in killing the New Avalon citizens that tried fleeing in despair, in the name of my master. How I without asking or thinking had followed his orders, slaughtering for him to have a better world. Yes, a world without that wretched light.

Somewhere, his voice echoed in a cold laughter. My mind started to feel heavy again, but it felt like it was already made up. I had no right to turn my back to the Scourge, which had given me this new life. I had no idea why I ever even did so, because they all tried to eliminate the one thing that threatened my very existence. The Argent Crusade, they would all try to stab me in the back, in the end. Why would they ever trust someone like me?

"_Give in to your darkest will, Galbana… Become one with me again…"_

As something cold started creep upon my feet, like I was being buried in ice, a gentle breeze brushed my face, and the numbing weight left my mind again. The cold laughter stopped.

A blinding light filled the darkness around me, but I could not shut it out by closing my eyes. Still, the light didn't dazzle me. It was more than welcome ----

I cried out in pain when what seemed like thousands of death screams pierced my ears. The light was washed out by a flood of blood, and the sanctuary that had been built for my turned into a nightmarish battlefield, between the empowered darkness and the soothing light. I had murdured. For a greater cause. I had destroyed an entire city. That would have hanged me as a monster if I hadn't done so. I had spat in the face of the Light. That had abandoned me and left me to die. I had been betrayed…

Tirion Fordring. Light's Hope Chapel. Jorda Runetouch. The Argent Dawn and the Brotherhood of the Light. The order of the Silver Hand. The Ashbringer. Nadaala. Thassarian. Koltira.

The battle that took place around me grew more and more intense. My heart started pounding hard.

My heart??!

The heart that they took away from me, and had ripped of all memories I had of my beloved ones. My mind that they had tricked into following orders that would eliminate me eventually.

I wanted to scream, but no sound was heard. I wanted to cry, but not even sobbings would rise from my throat. I was either deaf, or no sound could exist in this place. But still the raging war was so loud, that neither of those explanations made sense. And still, there was no escape from here.

Suddenly, like sent from Elune herself, a friendly hand touched my forehead, and told me wake up. But I could not do so.

"_Yes you can,"_ I heard him say. A nostalgic voice that stirred even more memories inside me, causing the war between the Light and the darkness to grow even louder. I knew that voice from my childhood.

"_You are strong, and you know yourself what answer is the right one. You have always done so."_

From somewhere around me, a harmonical song started to block out the intense battle. And at once, I knew who it was that was speaking with me.

"Father?!!" I burst out, and it seemed like my voice had returned to me.

I heard him laugh gently. _"So you do remember me after all."_

There were a million of questions I wanted to ask, but suddenly the pain in my chest reminded me why I was here. My father gripped my shoulders.

"_Listen to me, Galbana. Your time has not come yet. You have to rise and reclaim your right for revenge, to avenge everything they ever did to you!"_

"But the pain…." I groaned. I clutched at the wound Frostmourne had brought me, as if it would ease the agony, but it rather made it worse. "I feel so tired…"

"_Don't worry," _a woman said, and I realized that it was Yazmina, who softly layed her hand on my other shoulder. I stared at her, as glowing as she was. A white light surrounded her and my father.

"I'm sorry…" I said in agony. She shook her head, but still gave me the widest smile. But then she furrowed her eyebrows, giving me a determined look.

"_Please…" _she pleaded.

The deep wound made itself reminded again, and I cried out. I shook my head, I felt so weak. I started to sink down, but a third hand stopped me, joining my father and Yazmina. The three of them aided me in standing once again.

"Elisara…" I gasped in sorrow. She didn't give me any time for apologies. Instead she nodded at me, smiling.

"_Don't worry," _she said, her voice echoing together with the others'_. "We are with you, all the time. Fight, fight again!"_

Their combined strength and determination flooded into me, and when it ended I felt stronger than anyone. I could do this, and I WOULD take revenge for my own death, for the death of my friends and everything else that the Scourge had caused me. With the three of them watching my back, I would succeed.

I gave them an appreciating smile, knowing that we would reunite one day. "Thank you…"

And with that, I regained conciousness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Galbana! You have to wake up! Galbana? Galbana!!"

Father? No, wait a minute… didn't that voice belong to Jorda?

I opened my heavy eyes, but instead of finding darkness again, I met the sunshine of a new day, searching its way through the window. Still in a sort of daze, I recognized the banners of the Silver Covenant hanging from the walls. The room was richly furnitured with neatly decorated beds with sheets of blue satin and low tables in dark wood. It looked like a bedroom of some sort.

Then, my eyes fell on the person standing leaned over me. Jorda looked relieved to see that I was awake, but he was still concerned about the state I was in. He repeated my name to see if I reacted.

"Galbana? Galbana? ..."

I tried focusing as much as I could on him, and then burst into a smile. My head hurt. But still, Jorda's relief spread to me, and I felt even more that everything was going to be alright. He sat on the edge of my bed, it appeared like someone had stripped off my armor and instead put a blue linen shirt and pants on me to function as sleeping clothes. Jorda leaned his head back so that he was facing the ceiling, or perhaps the sky, and he started praying.

I looked down on my body. The strong pain that I had felt just a minute ago was practically gone, and under the linen shirt I caught a glimpse of bandages around my chest. It still seemed so unbelievable that I had survived the Lich King's wrath at all. Maybe the reason was just the fact that he still had use of me, judging by the way he had tried to recruit me again earlier. Reminded by that, I felt a renewed gratitude for not only Jorda, but also the three persons that had aided me.

Trying to find my armor with my eyes, because it had to be stuffed away somewhere in the room, I attempted to sit up, but Jorda stopped me, as did my injury. "Please, rest until you've recovered fully."

He was right about that and was only being thoughtful, but I still felt handicapped. I hoped that with the help of Elisara and the others, the damage Frostmourne had caused me would heal up as soon as possible, so I could go do what they had all asked me to do.

But for the time being, I knew that I had to rest, for my friends. So I asked Jorda; "What happened?"

The concern returned to his face. "From what the others told me, the Lich King cut you. They managed to get you out of there, after Nadaala distracted him by throwing something… something like that, I… a normal person wouldn't have survived. But then again," he added, after I raised an eyebrow, "You and the other Ebon Knights aren't exactly normal."

"I see," I said quietly. After a moment, I asked; "How long ago was this?"

"Two days."

"And when did you get here?"

"I came to Valiance Keep about four days ago. When I heard where you had gone, I followed and went to Dalaran. There, they told me that you had unleashed an attack on the Cathedral of Darkness, and by the time that I reached Icecrown, Highlord Tirion filled me in on the rest and allowed me to stay on the Argent Tournament, and that is where we are now."

I blinked. "Argent Tournament?"

He sighed, as if too tired to explain it. "The Highlord… says it is some kind of practice for what's to come. Heroes from all over Azeroth has come here, it is actually quite big."

"Ah, so some sort of competition then?" I asked, and he nodded. I looked around, to see that what I earlier thought was walls of stone turned out to be the wooden walls of a barrack, used as what seemed like the bedhouse for the Silver Covenant.

"Lady Vereesa and her captains were kind enough to let you rest up here," Jorda continued, noticing my confused expression. "She and Rhonin were here themselves, just a moment ago."

I was moved. "Really? To see me?"

Jorda looked puzzled. "No, to come see the tournament, of course."

"Oh." I sank back into the pillows of the bed, and suddenly realized how tired I was. My eyelids felt too heavy and my head started pounding whenever I moved it. Following Jorda's earlier advice, I tried to just lay back and relax. The captain sat beside me quietly. Almost half an hour passed, without any of us saying anything. From outside, I heard the cheerings of the tournament visitors, the clashing of lances and the sound of running hooves. Eventually, I broke the comfortable silence; "Where are the others?"

He met my stare. "I'm not sure. It's been a while since I last saw a few of them, and that was hours ago. But I'm guessing Mograine wanted them to take care of some of the Scourge that dwells around here. There's more here in Icecrown than I've ever seen before!"

I nodded slowly. "I would guess so. This is where he hides, after all." Jorda returned my nod, though a bit gloomier.

I fingered a bit on the sheet. It wasn't unlikely that Mograine might have sent the others to the Cathedral again, just to try capturing one of the Cultists. But then again, this last incident might have caused him to rethink. At least Tirion pierced the Lich King's heart… Staring out of the small window, I hoped that Koltira and the others would come back soon. After telling them that I was alright, I wanted to discuss our new strategies, since this attack had not been for nothing.

My positive thoughts were interrupted by Jorda's depressed sigh. "It seems not even his former knights can bring him down, then."

Eyes widening in anger and shock, I turned to look at him. "What do you mean by that?!" I snapped.

Jumping back, he blinked at me. Then he gained an irritated expression of his own. "But you were there yourself! You were cut down! We doubted that you'd ever even wake up!"

"But I did wake up! I'm fine, see!" Wanting to prove him wrong, I pulled the satin sheets away, threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Almost directly I began wobbling, and red and orange stars dazzled before my eyes, but I did regain my balance as soon as the captain lunged forward to help me. He started protesting, but I waved him away.

"I'm fine," I repeated, feeling even more exhausted now. Then I gave him a determined stare. "And even if I died, I'm just one soldier. The rest of the Ebon Hold is just as strong without me; they all have their strengths and weaknesses, just like any other person! Just like any other army! Didn't sir Turalyon's forces have flaws too?" Jorda furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of the sacred paladin, but I ignored it. "It doesn't matter. If a good leader can hold his fighters together, then we complete each other like one, single man. You if anyone should know that, captain!"

He stood silent for a while, still holding my arm in case I'd start falling down again. "Galbana…" He shook his head, looking away. "You sounded almost exactly like you did before anything of this happened."

My irritation lightened up a bit. "Huh?"

"Nothing." He studied me one last time. "I guess I should go find the others. To tell them you're okay." I nodded. He gestured towards the bed. "You should lie down again." And with that, he left.

I followed him with my eyes as he passed out of the barracks, and then through the window when he walked with quick steps on the tournament grounds. Did I go too hard on him?

On shaking legs, I started to turn around, and then my gaze landed on my helmet, placed by the end of the bed, together with my pauldrons and my remaining armor. I fingered on its features, the horns, and the open gap for the eyes. From another perspective, it was very monster like indeed. I remembered the Lich King's words the day he had placed the helmet on my head; _"Any that dare look upon your dark countenance will know that death comes. Let none stand so boldy against your king so as to face your merciless wrath, Galbana."_

I wondered if any of us could ever have foreseen this twist of fate, as the pupil turned on her master, and now it was him that would face my merciless wrath.

Quick steps sounded outside of the bedroom, and I got up just in time to see Koltira storming inside. His glowing eyes were wide, and his mouth open. Without a word, we rushed into each others arms. He held me so tight, whispering my name over and over. I shut my eyes and sank into his embrace, smiling in joy of being with him again.

"I'm so happy you're alright," he said, but before I could answer, the rest of the group ran inside. Nadaala's face was shining as she ran forward to join the hug. Thassarian and Mograine each gave me a short nod of appreciation, as Jorda and some of the other death knights having followed simply stood behind them in the entrance, looking a bit embarrassed.

I smiled at all of them, thanking when they hoped that I'd get better soon, laughing when Thassarian practically had to bend both Nadaala and Koltira off me, as Mograine wanted to talk to me alone. Though my head still pounded, and I felt so darn exhausted, I didn't want to fall asleep just yet. I had kept my friends waiting for me all too long. And somehow I knew that this time, this was it. This time we would all meet the Lich King together, and we would win. We if anyone would do it. And I believed that we would bring him down, to make him pay for the thousands of lifes he had taken.

What we would do after that was up to fate to decide.

_**The end.**_

* * *

_Thank you _for bearing with me through all these chapters and thanks to all reviewers,thanks to my sister and friends for coming with feedback and grammatical corrections (though often too late -.-'),thanks to my remaining family who at least started reading it even if they didn't play WoW.I praise the internet and my former english teacher,if it weren't for them I wouldn't have been able to write a story 'this long'. Next time,I swear I'm going to make a longer story!! Also thanks to WoWwiki, since it was mostly there that I did my research.

The reason I left an open ending is if I want to make a continuation (which I really don't know if I want to .) and having killed the **DARK ONE **would maybe have pissed many off ^^' Icecrown Citadel WAS released quite recently,after all. Exciting...I just have to get my friend to help me gear up.

THANK YOU AGAIN AND SEE YOU! //cArPeNoctis.


End file.
